ghost hunt
by Madalin459
Summary: after the mission retrivel naruto went in a coma his spirit beeing sent somewere else now months later he wakes up when mai a freshman in high school after hearing some stories enters the building near her school and wakes the young ninja up
1. Chapter 1

totul a inceput cand eu si prietenle mele am ramas in clasa dupa ce orele sau terminat . de ce ? ei bine datorita faptului ca afara incepuse sa ploua si inca nici acum nu sa oprit dar asta e unul dintre motive adevaratul motiv este din cauza ca eu si prietene mele adoram sa spunem povesti cu fantome e oarecum amuzannt dar si infiorator in acelasi timp cine sunt eu va intrebati .pai numele meu este mai taniama si sunt o studenta in primul an de liceu iar acesta este inceputul povesti mele .

oh wow ia te uita .a raspuns mai privind pe fereastra .

huh? ce este mai .a raspuns una dintre prietenele sale .

uh uite a continuat ea .

huh? oh nu a raspuns prietena sa michiru

oh asta nu este de bine sa stiti .a continuat prietena lor yuko

pai da asta asa este sa stiti a raspuns mai . hei stiti ce putem face .le a spus ea iar cele doua vrand sa afle la ce se gandea au intrebat la ce te gandesti mai .

pai stit nu cred ca ar fi rau sa spunem povesti cu fantome stit daca tot suntem aici

cand cele doua au auzit fiind deja interesate au raspuns aceptand propunerea

si asa cele trei prietene au inceput sa spuna povesti de groaza

prima fiind yuko care a fost urmata de michiru aceasta continund spunand despre o casa bantuita . speriindule pe mai si michiru . wow asta a fost interesant

ei bine e randul tau mai au spus cele doua iar ea fiind de acord a inceput sa isi spuna povestea

 _vrei sa te acoper cu o mantie rosie_ a raspuns vocea care era in baie vrand sa afle raspunsul victimei sale .

SI APOI a contiunat mai speriindule pe cele doua DUPA CE A ACECEPTAT CORPUL EI A FOST ACOPERIT IN SANGE de parca era imbracata cu o mantie rosie

AHHHHHH au strigat cele doua . mai sti ca esti infioratoare cand folosesti vocea aceea

ei bine eu mi am spus povestea asa ca eate randul tau michiru .

ei bine stit despre locul acela bantuit de langa scoala ? se spune ca in locul acela sunt fantome a continuat ea au fost muncitori acolo dar lucrarile au incetat atunci cand lucruri ciudate au inceput sa se intample .

uhg s serios ? a raspuns mai incepand sa se teama

da se pare ca au fost numeroase incidente acolo ba chiar a avut loc o crima persoana care era acolo sa omorat .a continuat ea speriindule pe cele doua . si stit ce se spune ca spiritele celor care au ramas acolo bantuie cladirea am auzit zvonuri ca daca treci pe langa poti vedea spiritele

wow au spus cele 2 incepand sa se sperie

ei bine sunteti gata ?

a intrebat ea iar ele au dat din cap

au spus ele fiind urmate insa de o alta voce care a continuat spunand 5

AHHHHHHHHHHH

persoana care a intrat aprinzand luminile si aruncand o privire in clasa a spus

scuze nu am putut sa ma abtin a raspuns el . ce faceti aici a intrebat el curios ?

cele doua fete vazand noua persona au spus ca spuneau povesti cu fantome

oh chiar asa poate ca ma voi alatura si eu cand va a raspuns el avand priviri de aceptare din partea celor doua fete insa mai vrand sa afle cine era la intrebat

ok cine esti tu ?

oh eu ? numele meu este kazuya shibuya

ok domnule shibuya /a continuat ea . ce cauti aici .

eu ? pai am ceva personal de facut asa ca am venit sa vorbesc cu directorul insa trecand am vazut cum usa a fost deschisa asa ca fiind curios am vrut sa aflu ce se intampla

aha . a raspuns ea insa a fost intrerupta cand prietenele sale lau intrebat in ce an se afla iar acesta a raspuns dandusi varsta .

 _oh deci e un senior dar ceva nu este in ordine ochii sai nu sunt calzi de loc .ok ceva nu este in regula aici ._ a gandit mai insa aceasta a fost intrerupta atunci cand kazuya a continuat

ei bine se pare ca poate alta data . a spus el plecand

in urmatoarea zi mai era in drum spre scola admirand ciresi cand sa oprit uitanduse la cladirea veche .

wow oh chiar este insapaimantator a spus ea gandinduse la povestile de ieri . insa curiozitatea sa a fost aprinsa atunci cand aceasta sa apropiat de geamul cladirii si deschizand usa acesta a intrat insa chiar atunci a simtit ceva . ah c ce a fost asta ? sa intrebat ea insa vazand ca nimeni nu era in jur vrand sa se asigure ca nu sa inselat a strigat .e cineva aici ? insa vazand ca nu a primit nici un raspuns incepand sa ii fie oarecum teama acesta a vrut sa plece insa vazand camera care era in apropriere atingandu-o din greseala a dat inapoi acesta fiind speriata de o voce care era pe cale sa intre . si fara sa realizeze acesta facand un pas in spate dand peste un dulap din greseala era aproape sa fie lovita insa . acesta a fost salvata chiar la timp

 _oh esti bine a raspuns baiatul care a salvat-o_

ah da cred a raspuns ea mesri era cat pe ce a raspuns ea

 _oh nu este nevoie sa imi multumesti care e numele tau a intrebat el_

mai auzind intrebarea fiind inca surprinsa de ceea ce sa intamplat a raspuns ah mai mai taniama .

 _oh incantat de cunostinta mai eu sunt .._ a spus el vrand sa isi spuna numele dar conversatia a fost oprita brusc de vocea personei care a surprins-o

ce se itampla aici ? a intrebat persoana in varsta cu cine vorbeai

huh? oh ah... a spus ea vrand sa raspunda insa vazand ca persoana care a salvat-o nu mai era aceasta a continuat . ah imi pare rau dar am vazut camera asa ca am fost curioasa si am intrat . a spus ea . insa fara ca cei doi sa realizeze unul dintre dulapurile care se afla in apropiere a picat surprinzandui pe cei doi . baiatul care a salvat-o pe mai vazand ca un alt dulap a cazut si era sa ii loveasca pe cei doi sa grabit sa ii ajute insa acesta nu a putut fiind aruncat de o forta necunoscuta

urgg ce sa intamplat kurama a raspuns el . **nu stiu naruto dar ceva ne impiedica** a raspuns el

urg chiar asa a raspuns el fiind putin iritat de faptul ca cineva vroia sa il opreasca . ei bine sa vedem daca oricine ar fi poate sa ma opreasca a spus el aducandusi mainile si formand un sigilui a strigat clonele umbra . acesta a fost imediat invaluit in fum avand doua replici exacte si fara sa se gandeasca sa grabit sa ii ajute pe cei doi . cei doi vazand ca erau in pericol au ramas surprinsi cand au realizat ca dulapul care era sa cada a fost oprit lasandu-i surprinsi pentru un moment insa nu sufiecient ca cei sa sa nu poata iesi . de indata ce mai si persoana care era in varsta au fost salvati acestia au fost intrerupti de kazuya persoana pe care mai a intalnit-o ziua trecuta

acesta intrand in cladire a aruncat o privire in jur si vazand ca doua dulapuri erau jos a intrebat ce sa intamplat insa acesta vazandu-o pe mai ia spus ca era in intarziere . mai a ramas foarte surprinsa si realizand ca era in intarziere a inceput sa alerge spre scoala insa gandurile sale erau in alta parte .

odata ce aceasta a ajuns la scoala si a intrat in clasa prietenele sale vazandu-o au intrebat daca este bine . mai vazand ca prietenele sale erau imgrijorate le a spus ca este in regula .

orele au decurs normal insa dupa terminarea lor cele trei prietene vrand sa ramina incaodata dupa ore pentru a spune povesti .dar chiar atunci una dintre elevele din clasa auzind ce cele trei aveau de gand a devenit furioasa .

deci asta faceti dupa ore ? nu este de mirare ca am dureri de cap a spus ea lasandule pe cele trei sa se intrebe la ce sa referit asa ca aceasta vazandule expresiile a continuat

vedeti sunt un medium si sunt foarte sensibila in legatura cu spiritele a raspuns ea

da si ? ne acuzi pe noi pentru ca ? a intrebat mai continund vrand sa afle . dar nu a putut pentru ca exact atunci kazuya venind in clasa unde aceasta invata auzind ceea ce eleva a spus vrand sa afle daca fata nu a mintit a intrebat-o . oh chiar asa ?

atunci cand ea a auzit vazandul fiind inca furioasa a intrebat

tu ai fost in spatele acestor povesti ?

hm nu chiar de loc a raspuns el .dar a spus continund . esti sigura de ceea ce ao spus

ce ? sa sti ca nu sunt o mincinoasa a raspuns ea . hm interesant a raspuns el dar totusi nu sunt complet convins .

ce ? sa sti ca sunt spirite in cladirea veche o parte dintre ele au murit in razboi

esti sigura a intrebat el fiind oarecum sceptic .

insa auzind discutia prietenele lui mai fiind oarecum suparate au plecat lasandui pe cei doi singuri . si dupa o discutie despre ceea ce sa intamplat la vechea cladire mai a decis sa ajute

.si de indata ce cei doi au plecat din biroul directorului kazuya dupa ce ia dezvaluit detaliile lui mai sau indreptat spre vechea cladire . incepand sa pregateasca baza pentru investigatii

ce sunt acestea a intrebat ea privind camerele .

camere cu infra rosu a raspuns el . oh ah pai tu esti seful asa ca tu sti ce e mai bine dar de ce vrei sa faci asta a intrebat ea vrand sa afle .

pentru ca cineva trebuie sa o faca a raspuns el .

si ai avut cazuri in care nu ai reusit sa le rezolvi ?

nu nici unul spre deosebire de tine creierul meu functioneaza diferit de al tau

oh chiar asa ? a raspuns ea gandinduse la ceea ce prietenele sale au spus

kazuya realizand ce mai a spus a raspuns . deci crezi ca sunt chipesi huh?

oh nu ah adica asta e ceea ce prietenele mele au spus a raaspuns ea fiind frustrata

oh da pai au un gust foarte bun a raspuns el surprinzandu-o pe mai

 _ce nu imi vine sa cred cat de infumurat este tipul asta adica sigur arata bine dar chiar trebuie sa se proclame atat de important shees nu am mai vazut asa un narcisit in viata mea de acum numele tau va fi naru .ca si in naru narcisistul_

dupa ce mai a spus ce a avut de spus aceasta vazandul pe naru plecand pentru a aduce mai mult echipament acesta a ramas singura in camera datorita faptului ca asistentul pe care naru il are a plecat impreuna cu el lasandu-o pe mai in urma

aceasta fiind in camera a inceput sa se panice insa atacul sau a fost dat la oparte atunci cand aceasta a simtit prezenta lui naruto in camera

 _oh hei mai_ a raspuns el vrand sa ii atraga atentia lui mai care rea acum surprinsa auzind vocea _hei_

ah b buna a raspuns ea fiind putin speriata

 _oh nu trebuie sa te temi nu am sa iti fac nimic_ a raspuns el si iesind din umbre . mai a fost foarte surprinsa vazand parul blond si tepos impreuna cu ochii albastri insa ceea ce era cel mai proeminent era culoarea pecare naruto o avea

 _oh ahh huuh ok asta e ciudat adica foarte ciudat_

a gandit mai dar aceasta a fost intrerupta

 _ah hei ce vrei sa spui cu asta ?_ a intrebat el iar mai auzind intrebarea a raspuns fiind surprinsa

huh? la ce te referei ?. _ce vrei sa spui la ce ma refer uhh sti ce mai bine las-o balta_

huh? oh haide daca e ceva ce poti sa imi spui poti sa o faci

 _ah mai bine nu sti_.oh haide nu spune asta

 _uhh bine daca spui tu ?_

a fost raspunsul pe care naruto la dat vazand ca mai a vrut sa afle insa fara sa realizeze faptul ca accidental gandurile sale au fost citite

ei bine a raspuns ea .

 _ei bine ce ?_

ai de gand sa imi spui ceea ce vroiai sau nu .a fost intrebarea sa insa vazand ca nu a primit un raspuns la inceput a fost putin iritata insa vazand ca nici unul dintre cei doi nu a dorit sa spuna nimic oftand mai a raspuns . sti ce daca nu vrei sa imi spui bine . insa imediat dupa primind raspunsul pe care il dorea a fost putin socata . ohh imi pare rau nu am vrut .. a raspuns ea incepand sa se simta incomfortabil

 _hei nu e vina ta dar cred ca ar fi mai bine daca nu ai mai spune ceea ce gandesti in prezenta altor persone sau cel putin in prezenta mea adica imi place culoarea oranj_

mhh da dar nu crezi ca e putin cam mult adica nimeni nu poarta aceasta culoare atat de mult

 _ah poate dar mie imi place_ a fost raspunsul sau . _oricum datorita faptului ca mai devreme am fost intrerupt ah numele meu este naruto_ a raspuns el prezentanduse

oh ah imi pare bine de cunostinta a raspuns ea . primind un raspuns onest din partea salvatorului ei .

 _si ce cauti intr-un loc ca acesta mai ?_ a intrebat el vrand sa afle .

,ai auzind intrebarea ia povestit despre cladirea in care se afla si ca sunt aici pentru a afla daca cladirea e bantuita sau nu

 _aha si tu ce crezi mai ?_

huh? ce vrei sa spui . _pai crezi ca cladirea e bantuita sau nu_

sincera sa fiu nu stiu ce sa cred a raspuns ea

adica tu esti aici nu ? ceea ce inseamna ca cladirea e bantuita

 _hei sa sti ca nu este adevarat ._ a raspuns el aparanduse . primind in schimb o expresie nedumerita din partea fetei . ce vrei sa spui ca nu este adevarat adica esti aici nu ? ceea ce inseamna ca esti o fantoma nu ?

 _gresit nu sunt o fantoma_

ce cum sa nu fi adica . _asculta nu sunt o fantoma pentru ca sunt in viata bine asa ca poti sa nu spui ca eu sunt ceea ce tu si prieteni tai cautati ?_

huuuuuuuuuh ce vrei sa spui asta e imposibil .a raspuns ea fiind socata

 _ah ei bine este adevarul bine nu sunt o fantoma nu stiu ce sa intamplat sau de ce sunt aici dar credema este adevarat mai_ a fost raspunsul sau iar ea vazand ca naruto a fost onest nu a mai continuat cei doi schimband subiectul incercand sa afle mai mult despre fiecare . dupa cateva minute dupa ce cei doi au spus ce anume le plac sau nu cei doi au fost intrerupti cand naru si asistentul sau lin au intrat aducand ultimele camere si monitoare

ce faci aici mai ? a intrebat naru nu te mai prosti si treci la treaba

 _urg e oficial il urasc_ a spus ea . _eh haide nu e asa de rau_

 _ce ? glumesti nu?_ a raspuns ea exasperata _oh haide sa sti ca acest naru imi aminteste de prietenul meu de acasa . oh chiara asa_? a intrebat ea fiind surprinsa _da_ a raspuns el avand insa o expresie trista .mai vazand ca expresia noului sau prieten nu mai era una haioasa si fericita aceasta fiind inlocuita de o expresie trista a intrebat daca totul este in regula insa vazand ca naruto nu a mai spus nici un cuvant aceasta a incercat sa afle daca nu cumva a spus ceva ce nu ar fi trebuit .naruto insa era cu gandul la lupta pe care a avut-o cu cel mai bun prieten si tot odata frate sasuke . dar acesta nu a continuat sa se gandeasca prea mult timp de oarece aruncand o privire a realizat ca neintentionat a inceput sa fie deprimat si realizand ca mai era ingrijorata zambind ia raspuns _sunt bine ok . huh? esti sigur adica pareai destul de suparat cand ai vorbit de acel prieten al tau .uhh nu e nimic bine a fost doar o neintelegere atat .esti sigur ? .da crede ma sunt bine oricum mersi pentru ingrijorare . oricand_ a raspuns ea

hei nu mai visa cu ochii deschisi si treci la treaba . a raspuns naru devenind iritat . facandu-o pe mai sa se infurie spre amuzamentul moului ei prieten . dupa cat va timp naru vrand sa termine a eliberat-o pe mai aceasta fiind libera sa plece si a luat la revedere de la noul sau prieten si sa indreptat spre casa .

in urmatoarea zi mai sa reintors la cladirea bantuita pentru a continua investigatia insa inainte ca ea impreuna cu naru si asistentul sau lin sa intre in cladire acestia au fost intampinati de o preoteasa numita aiako matsuzaki si un calugar din muntele koya pe nume tokogawa hojo care era acolo impreuna cu aiako pentru a exorciza spiritele din cladire dar nu au fost singuri pentru ca directorul sosind impreuna cu un tanar pe nume jhon brown care a venit din australia . la inceput cei 5 au fost amuzati insa cand au auzit ca jhon era defapt un preot care a fost trimis sa exorcizeze spiritele aflate in cladire toti 5 au ramas surprinsi .dupa introductii mai si restul au vrut sa intre in cladire insa acestia au fost intrerupti de una dintre colegele din clasa unde invata mai . aceasta le a spus tuturor ca locul era bantuit si ca spiritele au vrut sa o raneasca . aiako insa fiind oarecum sceptica a ridiculizat-o pe colega lui mai si inainte de a pleca ia avertizat ca le va spune spiritelor care se afla in cladire sa ii bantue . mai auzind ceea ce colega sa kuroda a spus a fost oarecum speriata .insa ne dorind sa arate asta la intrebat pe naru ce vor face dar datorita faptului ca ia spus noul sau nume cu voce tare acesta impreuna cu lin au fost surprinsi .naru vrand sa afle de unde a auzit numele . mai spre surprinderea sa a incercat sa schimbe subiectul . si de indata ce totul sa calmat au intrat cu toti in cladire . acestia simtind prezenta lui kurama si naruto in cladire . au fost oarecum ingrijorati .in afara de mai . cand au ajuns la baza acestia sau intrebat daca sunt spirite in locul unde se afla . kuroda spunandule grupului ca sunt insa acestia au fost intrerupti atunci cand vocea unei tinere de aceeasi varsta ca si mai le a spus ca nu simte prezenta unui spirit si ca singura prezenta pe care o simtea era cea a lui naruto si kurama . mai realizand ca prietenul sau ar putea fi in pericol sa invinuit pentru ceea ce sar putea intampla .


	2. Chapter 2

dupa ce grupul a intrat in cladire si au simintrebat el vrand sa auda opinia prietenului sau cu cozi **.da sunt sigur**

oh minunat tit prezenta spiritului lui naruto si kurama acestia sau intrebat daca nu cumva cei doi ar bantui cladirea mai fiind ingrijorata pentru noul sau prieten a incercat sa atraga atentia grupului insa atunci cand naru si restul au auzit ca el si kurama sunt singuri in cladire acesta a inceput sa fie ingrijorat

oh nu asta nu e de bine .a spus el **da asta asa e dar nu putem face nimic in momentul acesta**

esti sigur kurama a a raspuns el sarcastic **.hei doar nu ai de gand sa renunti nu adica cine stie ce se poate intampla adica din cate imi amintesc de la batranul intelept situatia in care ne aflam e destul de periculoasa .** huh? a raspuns el auzind ceea ce prietenul sau a spus **. asculta nu avem timp de joaca suntem in pericol fata aceea masako presupun ca e numele sau stie ca suntem aici si banuiesc ca si restul au simtit prezenta noastra acum .** da stiu asta kurama . **pai si atunci de ce mai pierdem timpul haide sa ii oprim pana nu este prea tarziu .** NU nu vom face asta a raspuns el stiind la ce prietenul sau sa referit **.asculta nu avem timp de jocuri fie facem ceva in privinta lor fie vom disparea .** a comentat vulpea fiind ingrijorata . uite stiu ce vrei sa spui dar nu o voi face adica masako a spus ca suntem numai noi aici nu ? **hmm te gandesti la ce cred eu ca te gandesti ?** da . **ugh sincer pustiule o sa ai probleme intr-o zi adica sti ca ceea ce ne-a adus in situatia asta a fost el nu ? si sti ca esti in mari probleme adica nu mar mira faptul ca tsunade sa renunte sti .** da stiu dar chiar si asa nu pot doar sa stau fara sa fac nimic . a raspuns el insa naruto a fost intrerupt de un tipat .

ce a fost asta ?

 **cred ca a fost a ceea preoteasa ayako**

ce ? pai si ce mai asteptam sa mergem **.stai .** a raspuns vulpea dar era prea tarziu de oarece naruto era deja in locul unde ayako era prinsa . odata ajuns acesta a vazut-o pe mai si restul incercand sa o elibereze asa ca vrand sa afle ce sa intamplat acesta a intrebat-o pe mai ce sa intamplat .la inceput ea a ramas surprinsa crezand ca a parasit locul insa a fost si mai surprinsa crezand ca a ascultat ce sa intamplat .dar dupa o scurta explicatie mai a inceput sa ii spuna ce sa intamplat . _aha deci asta sa intamplat ,ersi mai_ a fost raspunsul sau . _ah nu e o problema_ a raspuns ea . dar conversatia a fost oprita atunci cand tokogawa a doborat usa eliberandu-o pe ayako din camera . indreptanduse spre baza .

am mers pe coridor iar apoi am intrat in una dintre camere .cand am incercat sa ies am fost blocata . a spus ea . e evident ca avem de aface cu un spirit aici .poate acel spirit pe care lam simtit cand am intrat sunt sigura ca este foarte puternic . a spus ea punandui pe naruto si kurama in alerta . ce ? a raspuns mai auzind ce vrei sa spui cu spiritul pe care lam simtit ?

nu incerca sa negi sunt sigura ca el a sau poate cea lalta prezenta a facut asta

ce ? dar .

 _ **URGGGGG CUM INDRAZNESTE SA SPUNA ASACEVA DACA AS FI LIBER AS**_ _a spus vulpa fiind indignata naruto fiind de aceeasi parere . hei asta nu este corect a raspuns mai vrand sa il_ a _apere . da asta asa este sunt de acord cu ea a raspuns masako . hm interesant si pe ce_ presupunere te bazezi ma rog domnisoara hara a intrebat-o naru fiind curios

ei bine nu pot spune cu siguranta dar e clar ca baiatul nu a facut nimic rau a raspuns ea surprinzandui pe cei doi si linistindu-o pe mai . desi nu pot nega faptul ca domnisoara matsuzaki nu are dreptate a continuat masako lasandui pe toti sa se intrebe la ce sa referit . insa simtind ca naruto era ingrijorat masako zambind ia spus _nu te ingrijora nu ai facut nimic rau asa ca daca nu vrei sa spui nimic atunci nu voi dezvalui nimic ._ a raspuns ea iar el realizand ca prietenul sau si adevarul despre ceea ce este nu va fi expus ia multumit

hei ce sa intamplat a intrebat mai fiind nedumerita . oh nimic special nu este nevoie sa iti faci griji mai prietenul tau este in siguranta .oh ah bine daca spui tu

 _da dar ceva nu este inregula aici de ce somt totusi ca nu este fiinta umana adica este adevarat ca are o prezenta demonica in interiorul sau si ca a suferit dina aceasta cauza dar dece ceea ce simt e mult mai puternic mai antic e ca si cum baiatul nu e oh nu oare poate fi adevarat._ a gandit ea fiind foarte uimita . _oare poate fi posibil ca el sa fie o rencarnare dar asta e aproape imposibil de si nu foarte improbabil .dar dece si rencarnarea cui ?_ a spus ea in gandurile sale fara sa realizeze ca naruto a ascultat gandurile lui masako si era si el in propriile sale ganduri insa cei doi au fost intrerupti atunci cand kuroda a spus ca a fost unul dintre spiritele din cladire

nu este adevarat nu sunt spirite aici in afara de cei doi cladirea este goala

ba sunt spirite aici a raspuns ea vrand sa se apere .atunci naru auzind ceea ce a spus kuroda a cesta a intrebat-o unde anume a fost atacata

o data ce am urcat la etaj un spirit ma atacat a raspuns ea . atunci naru impreuna cu lin au pornit monitoarele si au privit cu toti insa cand au privit catre monitorul de la etaj imaginea a inceput sa fie distortionata . hm . ce e ? a intrebat mai asta e ciudat a raspuns naru privind imaginile . ce imaginea ? . da de obicei cand un spirit este activ dispozitibele electronice reactioneaza asa .dar nu sunt sigur daca este un spirit sau altceva .a raspuns el incercand sa afle un raspuns . a fost cu siguranta un spirit tocmai ce am fost atacata . gresesti a raspuns masako . _wow as dori sa vad si eu aceste spirite adica daca din vina noastra sa intamplat asta_

 _mai nu iti face griji bine adica nu uita momentan sunt un spirit . pai da dar ... dar ce ? haide poti sa imi spui sa sti ._ a intrebat-o el _pai vezi tu noi cautam spirite care au facut sau vor sa faca rau si fiindca tu nu ai facut nimic ei bine .ha daca vrei pot sa fac ce ai spus sti . ce ? g glumesti nu ?_ a intrebat ea ingrijorata _ah nu mai .poate nu sti dar nu degeaba am fost numit regele farselor .o da asta asa e ai spus asta OH NU nu ai sa faci asta nu aici ai putea fi in pericol_

 _hm poate ai dreptate mersi mai esti o prietena buna sincer sa fiu destul de draguta de asemenea H HUH C CE g glumesti nu ?_ a intrebat ea fiind putin jenata . _uhh nu chiar de loc .oh wow ah mersi c cred nimeni nu mi a spus asta pana acum_ a raspuns ea fiind inca putin rosie _dar totusi sa revenim la situatia de acum tu ce crezi naruto crezi ca cladirea este bantuita ?_

 _huh? ce vrei sa spui mai . ce vreau sa spun este ca mai sunt si alte spirite in afara de tine ?_

 _sincer sa fiu nu suntem doar eu si kurama insa cine stie . uh kurama ? ._ la intrebat ea . _uh d da_ a fost raspunsul sau insa mai realizand ca a fost unul ezitant a vrut sa afle mai mult insa aceasta a fost surprinsa atunci cand a auzit ce a spus la final _hei ? . da mai ? ce ai vrut sa spui cand ai spus ''cine stie ''.ah aia pai nu stiu cum sa explic exact dar ceva e aici in cladire .ce va ? vrei sa spui un spirit ?. um nu chiar .huh? ce vrei sa spui cu asta pentru ca nu inteleg naruto .credema nici eu dar ceva e aici_ a spus el . _bine dar cum poti fi sigur de asta .hm sincer sa fiu e datorita acelei fete kuroda . haa kuroda ce e cu ea . nu stiu sigur dar simt ceva ciudat in legatura cu acea fata_. a continut iar mai fiind oarecum nedumerita a continuat _bine dar ce poti sa imi spui mai exact . hm sincer sa fiu sti ca a spus ca a fost atacata ? .da . dar acea fata masako a spus ca nu sunt spirite aici .mhm .ei bine ideea e ca kuroda chiar a fost atacata ._ a continuat naruto socanbduo pe mai .aceasta auzind a vrut sa spuna ceva dar a fost intrerupta de el . _stiu ce vrei sa spui mai dar credema asta sa intamplat .dar ...dar cum asta e imposibil adica si tu si masako ati spus ca nu sunt spirite aici in afara de voi asa ca cum se poate . mai calmeazate bine trage aer in pipt si respira bine ._ mai auzind ceea ce naruto ia spus a facut ceea ce ia spus chiar daca cei din jur au fost putin surprinsi de ceea ce a facut .dupa ce mai a facut ceea ce naruti i-a spus cei doi au continuat _acum te simti mai bine ? da mersi cred ca incepusem sa fiu putin panicata adica dupa ce sa intamplat pana acum si cu tot ce am auzit la scola si cu tine aici lucrurile sunt putin cam ciudate .da stiu dar vei supravietui adica eu si kurama suntem aici .dar in fine exact cum am spus ceea ce masako a spus despre locul asta se potriveste cu informatiile pe care naru le are pana acum . chiar asa ? da .dar ? .dar ce te rog spunemi daca sti ceva ._

 _bine uite ideea este ca acea fata kuroda este cumva in spatele chestiei asteia cu spiritele din locul asta . serios naruto?_

 _da dar nu stiu exact cum adica am simtit ceva dar e mult prea slab si sincer sa fiu e ciudat . ce anume ? ceea ce eu si kurama inca simtim nu este foarte puternic dar chestia care a atacat-o pe kuroda este inca acolo ._ a continuat el socandu-o pe mai _ce v vrei s sa spui ca ce a atacat-o pe kuroda este inca acolo ? mhm ._ a raspuns el dar mai auzind ce naruto ia spus a ineceput sa se teama .acesta vazand ca mai era speriata si a adus mana aproape mai vazand ce acesta a incercat sa faca fiind speriata ia luat mana . _hei nu te teme bine ori ce se va intampla voi avea grija sa fi in siguranta mai_ ia spus el incercand sa o calmeze mai la randul sau auzind ceea ce naruto ia spus a inceput sa inroseasca si fara sa realizeze a inceput sa ii stranga mana vrand sa fie in siguranta _incredibil de si e mult mai mic de cat mine mana sa e atat de calda_ a spus ea simtind caldura pe care naruto o avea . _ei bine poate ca nu ar fi trebuit sa spun asta .huh? oh nu nu nu nu e nimic eu am reactionat asa scuze .hei nu enevoie e normal sa sti ca si eu as fi fost speriat in locul tau sincer sa fiu mai sa sti ca nu imi placeau fantomele .huh? s serios naruto?_

 _oh da .dar acum asta nu e important ce e important este sa termin ceea ce aveam de spus .ah da asta asa e ai spus ca ai simtit ca ce a atacat-o pe kuroda este inca in cladire_ a continuat ea inca simtinduse incomfortabil _da asta asa e dar ceea ce vroiam sa spun inainte sa ma intrerupi_

a spus el uitanduse in directia sa vazand ca era inca speriata .dar nici amuzata

 _hei sunt speriata sti nu e amuzant .hahaha . hei termina naruto nu este amuzant .da da bine .scuze .ce vroiam sa spun este ca imediat dupa atac orice a ataca a disparut .ce disparut ? ce vrei sa spui cu asta .exact ce ai auzit dar ce e si mai ciudat este locul unde a disparut .ah la ce te referi .uite mai ideea este ca locul unde spiritul acela a disparut e in kuroda insasi .HUUUUUUUUUUUH ce vrei sa spui cu asta ._ a intrebat ea vrand sa afle la ce sa referit

 _pai nu stiu cum sa explic prea bine dar ceea ce simt impreuna cu kurama nu e o prezenta rea sau buna ci ceva complet diferit .diferit ? diferit cum . mh daca ar fi sa pot spune ar fi ceva de genul unui genjutsu combinate cu o tehnica de clonare sau una de inlocuire .huh ? genjutsu tehnica de clonare ? ce vrei sa spui naruto .oh h hai sa lasam asta pe mai tarziu ok sa zicem doar ca sunt tehnici de unde vin eu bine . tehnici ? uhm . haa vrei sa spui tehnici ca si in ninjutsu_

 _haa cum de ... ah cred ca am avut noroc presupun .dar stai putin ninjutsu .haaaaaaa hei e esti un ninja nu e asa ._ a intrebat ea insa naruto nu a putut raspunde acesta impreuna cu kurama fiind complet socati _uhh mai cum de ai stiut ca sunt un ninja_.a intrebat el vrand sa afle cum mai a aflat . _hehehe pai cred ca ar fi trebuit sa imi dau seama dupa bentita pe care o porti dar sincera sa fiu nu am realizat pana in momentul in care ai spus de tehnicile acelea uhh. genjutsu ? si celalte doua .um da ah hei de ce nu iti dai banda jos naruto . huh? ce ? de ce ? .ah pai vezi tu noi nu prea mai folosim shinobi sti .hm stai putin vrei sa spui ca locul asta avea shinobi .? da cu mult timp in urma dar acum nu mai sunt asa ca cred ca ar fi mai bine sa ascundem acest fapt plus ca shinobi de unde vi tu sunt cu mult diferiti fata de ceea ce am studiat eu in istorie ._

 _ah bine atunci sa sti ca nu ma-m gandit la asta_ _ **asta pentru ca esti un idiot cateodata**_

 _urg taci kurama de cate ori sa iti spun sa nu mai spui asta ._ _ **oh da pai cine e stupid in asa masura in cat sa picteze un intreg monument in mioezul zilei**_

 _URGGGGG FIRAR DE CE TREBUIE SA SPUI ASTA ASTA A FOST CEA MAI BUNA OPERA ITI SPUN_

 _ **opera ai fost prins de iruka si ai purtat oribilitatea aceea de costum in miezul zilei miezul zilei iti spun .**_ _AHHHHHH TACI BINE de ce trebuie sa strici tot ce e amuzant kurama_ **o esti sigur ca a fost amuzant naruto** o admite ti a placut kurama **poate dar tot ai fost prins nu uita** gurk de ce kurama de ce spui asta . a spus el avand un nor deasupra capului surprinzandui pe mai si ceilalti care sau intrebat de ce era un nor asupra spiritului . mai auzind comvorbirea dintre cei doi a inceput sa chicoteasca vazand cat de amuznt era tot ceea ce a spus chicote care au fost auzite si din partea celorlalti .in afara de naru si lin .

ok sper ca ati terminat voi doi avem o treba de facut a raspuns naru fiind serios iar mai auzind dand din cap a inceput sa fie atenta . ei bine ce parere aveti a intrebat naru iar ayako realizand la ce sa referit si a spus parerea . dupa parerea mea cred ca avem de a face cu un spirit legat a spus ea insa acesta a fost intrerupta de tokogawa . eu cred ca este ceva residual . oh adica te referi la cineva care a murit si nu poate trece in lumea de dincolo si e fortat sa isi retraiasca scena mortii ? .hm nu chiar ci mai degraba spiritul se teme ca isi va perde casa . a spus tokogawa . mai tarziu in acea zi ayako a tinut un ritual de exorcizare . ritual care a inceput sa aiba efect asupra lui naruto si kurama dar nu sufiecient . hm ce face ? a intrebat mai vazand ritual de exorcizare . nu ai auzit de norito ? a intrebat naru iar mai dand din cap a spus ca nu . tokogawa atunci ia spus ca sunt doar incantati shinto . nu am mai vazut nici odata un ritual shinto hai sa privim . a continuat naru fiind interesat . insa fara ca grupul sa realizeze ca ritualul lui ayako incepea sa aiba un oare care efect asupra lui kurama si naruto acestia nu au putut vedea ca naruto incepea sa fie afectat insa nu a durat mult iar acesta a inceput sa tipe prabusinduse . mai auzind sa intors sa vada ce sa intamplat dar cand a vazut a ramas socata . aceasta vazand cum naruto era la pamant si incerca sa lupte in potriva dureri cand tokagawa sa intors sa vada ce se intampla acesta a ramas si el socat vazand shinobiul care era la pamant incercand sa lupte impotriva ritualului . arggggggggggg firar oprestete **hei naruto ma auzi hei calmeazate .** taci kurama arggggggggggggg am sa opresc chestia asta . **ce naruto stai .** insa acesta nu a ascultat si eliberandusi chakra a inceput sa afecteze cladirea dar nu sa terminat acolo pentru ca dupa acesta sa asezat si a inceput sa fie invaluit de chakra demonica a lui kurama surprinzandui pe mai tokagawa si naru care in acele momente sau intrebat ce anume era acestia simtind ura pe care naruto o emana .insa ce era cel mai surprinzator era faptul ca naruto chiar si invaluit in mantie incerca sa isi recapete simturile acesta incepand sa sufere si mai mult mai vazand ca prietenul ei era afectat de ritual a incercat sa o opreasca pe ayako impreuna cu tokagawa . ayako insai vazandui pe cei doi ca au inceput sa tipe spunandui lui ayako sa se opreasca . acesta auzind sa oprit si chiar exact la timp pentru ca chiar atunci naruto imediat ce ritualul a fost oprit sa oprit si el ochi sai revenind la normal in final ca acesta sa se prabuseasca inca odata . mai vazand ca naruto si a revenit a alergat aceasta asiguranduse daca era in regula .

hei esti bine lasa ma sa te ajut a spus tokagawa si lund o mna acesta impreuna cu mai lau dus pe naruto care era inconstient in camera . naru care a privit cu atentie chiar daca nu a vrut sa o arate era si el putin ingrijorat pentru naruto .

ce sa intamplat a intrebat directorul fiind nedumerit insa ayako realizand ce sa intamplat fiind putin socata nu a raspuns pentru un moment insa dupa cateva clipe aceasta reveninduisi a inceput sa spun ce sa intamplat . se pare ca am esuat ar fi trebuit sa fiu mai atenta a raspuns ea simtinduse partial vinovata pentru ce sa intamplat mai devreme .directorul si asistentul sau intelegand si au cerut scuze si sau indreptat spre usa insa chiar atunci geamul a inceput sa se sparga . dar inainte ca cioburile sa raneasca pe cineva acestea au fost oprite de naruto insasi cand mai si ceilalti au vazut ce sa intamplat au fost socati vazand cum coburile geamurilor au intrat in spatele sau datorita faptului ca acesta a incercat sa ii protezeze pe toti

NARUTOOOOOOO a strigat mai privind cum prietenul sau a fost lovit de cioburile sparte ayako in mare parte a fost complet socata aceasta inghetand complet

wow pustiul asta e ceva nu gluma . da asta asa este . a spus jhon fiind inca socat

hei dar oare va fi bine . a intrebat mai fiind ingrijorata .insa lucrurile au inceput sa aiba o intorsatura mult mai ciudata atunci cand naruto a inceput sa isi scoata cioburile .

hei ce crezi ca faci e periculos ia spus tokagawa dar acesta a inghetat vazand ca privirea pe care naruto o avea era spectrala . nu se poate . ce ? au raspuns celalti devenind si mai ingrijorati . priviti singuri .a fost singurul raspuns . la inceput mai si restul grupului au ezitat dar aruncand si ei o privire ayako impreuna cu jhon si naru au fost complet uimiti mai insa fiind singura persona nedumerita a intrebat .ce se intampla de ce sunt ochii sai in acest fel . a continuat ea vrand sa afle de ce prietenul ei avea o asemenea privire .

e simplu pustiul e in transa . transa ce vrei sa spui cu asta . simplu o transa este o forma in care corpul actioneaza fara ca persoana sa fie in control .a explicat naru .ceea ce inseamna ? ceea ce inseamna ca este controlat de ceva . ce ? a strigat mai devenind si mai igrijorata .cred ca ar fi bine daca lam duce in camera . .da cred ca ar fi o idee buna au raspuns restul aducandul pe naruto in camera . ei bine asta a fost foarte ciudat a raspuns naru . ce vrei sa spui cu asta . de obicei eu nu prea vad spirite dar nu este oarecum ciudat ca acum putem sa il vedem cu toti cand nici nu am putut face asta de cand am intrat in cladire . poate ca a fost datorita exorcizismului . da ar putea fi . dar totusi ceva nu este in regula . araspuns naru incepand sa se gandeasca la ce sa intamplat mai devreme insa a fost intrerupt de mai . ce vrei sa spui naru .ce vreau sa spun este ca e ciudat ca un spirit sa intre in transa mai ales dupa ce sa intamplat . hm asta asa este .a raspuns ea . poate ca ritualul a avut un efect diferit asupra sa .a raspuns tokagawa . mai fiind comfuza auzind a vrut sa intrebe la ce sa referit .insa a fost intrerupta de tokagawa care vazand expresia a continuat . ei bine vezi tu mai de obicei un ritual de exorcizare este menit sa alunge spiritul din locul in care se afla . aha a raspuns ea incepand sa inteleaga . dar a continuat el iar ea auzind a intrebat dar ce ? . poate ca datorita efectului pe care la avut poate ceva se intampla cu el . huh? ce vrei sa spui jhon . hm nu sunt complet sigur dar cred ca ceva a fost diferit . diferit ? dar in ce sens .nu pot spune exact dar probabil il loc ca spiritul sau sa fie exorcizat poate ceva a fost trezit . huh? vrei sa spui ca ritualul a avut un efect advers ? a intrebat tokagawa fiind surprins .da cred ca asta sa intamplat . a raspuns jhon fiind la fel de surprins ca si restul grupului de revelatia facuta . asta este de stul de interesant .a raspuns naru

la ce te referi naru ? se pare ca acesta naruto este mult mai interesant de cat credeam poate ca nu a fost o idee atat de rea sa ramana aici CE GLUMESTI a raspuns mai devenind furioasa aceasta fiind inca socata de ce sa intamplat .

cum poti sa spui asta naru ai vazut ce sa intamplat cine stie ce se intampla acum si in plus asta e multumirea pe care o primeste dupa ce a incercat sa o salveze pe ayako . pai daca nu ar fi fost aici in primul rand poate ca nu ar fi fost pus in pericol . a raspuns el pe un ton normal

hei cum poti sa spui asta naru adica e evident ca nu a fost vina sa . da asta asa este dar totusi cred ca ar fi trebuit sa se protejeze nu ? ah da dar totuis nu e corect sa spui asta . poate dar oricum sa intamplat asa ca nu putem face nimic si in plus tot trebuie sa rezolvam cazul asa ca ar trebui sa trecem la treaba . a spus el . mai si restul grupului au inceput sa caute si restul de spirite din cladire insa grupul nu a avut un succes asa ca intorcanduse la baza acestia au inceput sa compare ceea ce au cautat . mai insa aruncand o privire asupra monitoarelor vazand ca in una dintre clase era un scaun aceasta a intrebat daca cineva a intrat in camera unde era camera video insa vazand ca toti erau la locul exorcizari mai a inceput sa se ingrijoreze .naru privind scaunul a inceput sa umble la camerele video si cand a oprit camera unde era scaunul cesta impreuna cu grupul au ramas socati . mai intreband daca ceea ce a vazut era o fantoma .

hm se pare ca e un poltargiste . poltargiste ? a intrebat mai . inseamna fantoma zgomotoasa a spus kuroda aceasta incepand sa explice de unde era notiunea cuvantului . da si sa nu uitam de criteriile lui tesaune a raspuns jhon . mai fiind inca odata fara informatii a intrebat tesaune

de tesaune a fost un politist francez a spus naru el a fost cel care a realizat criteriile poltargaiste . sunt noua criteri . iar pana acum am avut de a face cu trei dintre ele a continuat el enumerand incidentele care sau intamplat pana acum .

dar inca nu sunt sigur daca locul este bantuit sau nu . a raspuns el fiind nesigur

insa kuroda inca odata le-a spus ca locul este bantuit .dar aceasta a fost intrerupta de masako spunand ca nu sunt . da desigur ca nu sunt pentru ca au fost alungate .a raspuns ayako .

ce ? din cate imi amintesc exorcizmul tau nu a mers ba din potriva daca nu ai fi fost oprita sunt sigura ca spiritul care este aici ar fi fost alungat . ha . domnisoara matsuzaki este adevarat daca nu ai fi fost oprita cine stie ce sar fi intamplat . hm da stiu a raspuns ea dar totusi cand am efectuat ritualul sunt sigura ca am simtit o prezenta . huh? o prezenta au raspuns restul acum devenind curiosi . da dar prezenta care am simtit-o a fost mult mai antica .de fapt acea prezenta este chiar aici in aceasta camera .a spus ea socandui pe restul insa ayako a continuat . da dar totusi desi acea prezenta este aici acum e mult mai slaba e ca si cum ar fi separata de locul unde suntem dar in acelasi timp inca are putere sa ramana aici . poti sa ne spui de unde vine prezenta

da si e chiar in spate a spus ea aratand catre naruto care era inca inconstient . huh? glumesti nu ? adica cum se poate a raspuns tokagawa . nu stiu sigur dar e cu siguranta in acel corp de fapt mai precis prezenta pe care am simtit-o si acel baiat sunt una si aceeasi . a continuat ea socandui pe restul . vrei sa spui ca pustiul este defapt o reincarnare si ca acesta are un alt spirit in interiorul sau .da dar e oarecum ciudat . hm insemnand ? a intrebat naru fiind foarte curios . este forma pe care o are . din cate stiu odata ce un spirit decide sa se reincarneze acesta ia o forma si o personalitate noua dar . dar ce ? a intrebat mai . pai ideea este ca chiar daca spiritul are o noua forma acesta are tot odata si forma originala . huh? dar asta e imposibil cum se poate ca un spirit sa aiba forma originala dar un nou corp adica poate nu stiu eu foarte multe dar nu ar trebui ca un spirit sa aiba o alta forma . a raspuns mai devenind comfuza .da asta asa este mai dar cand vine vorba de un ciclu al rencarnari un spirit poate lua un alt corp . da dar ayako a spus ca naruto are o prezenta antica in sufletul sau si ca acea prezenta are forma sa originala asa ca daca naruto are acea prezenta in interiorul sau atunci inseamna ca este posedat nu ? a intrebat ea . nu chiar .a raspuns ayako . lasainduo comfuza pe mai . ok sunt de acord cu ea ayako stiu ca tu ai facut ritualul dar la ce te referi . este exact cum am spus acea prezenta si el sunt una .dar complet diferiti . huh? ok bine oprestete ce vrei sa spui cu asta . nu pot explica precis dar asta e adevarul .bine dar daca ceea ce spui este adevarat atunci ce este pustiul cu adevarat . nu stiu sigur dar e evident ca naruto nu este ori ce spirit si sunt sigura ca nu este o incarnare . bine si sti asta deoarece ? deoarece am simtint este o rencarnare dar cum poate avea atat si corpul cat si spirutul in forma originala dar in acelasi timp separate e un mister

wow asta devine din ce in ce mai interesant a raspuns naru . da asta asa e adica nu am mai intalnit asa ceva pana acum adica stiu ca spiritele iau o alta forma dar totusi un spirit sa faca asta nu am mai vazut asa ceva e ca si cum e aproape mistic .da cred ca ai dreptate .oare din cauza asta a intrat in transa a raspuns mai . da probabil . in orice caz acum nu putem de cat sa speculam . da asta asa este _sper ca naruto va fi in regula ._ au fost gandurile lui mai .

dar acum ce vom face adica stim ca naruto este singurul spirit din cladire si din cate am vazut chiar daca a vrut sa atace a incercat sa o protejeze pe ayako si directorul asa ca putem arunca ipoteza faptului ca el ar fi de vina . hm da ai dreptate dar totusi sunt de parere ca domnisoara hara are dreptate adica din ce am vazut pana acum singurul spirit este el si probabil ce ar fi in interiorul sau . huh? te referi cumva la ceea ce am vazut cand ayako a incercat sa exorcizeze locul asta ? .da asta asa e adica daca ai vazut ceea ce am vazut si noi naruto a inceput sa se transforme intrun fel de vulpe ceea ce este destul de bizar .oare poate fi posibil ca naruto sa fie posedat de vulpe ? a intrebat jhon ridicand incaodata semne de intrebare .

ei bine ar putea fi o posibilitate a raspuns naru dar cum nu stim nu putem trage concluzii pripite

aha asta asa este _oh deja totul incepe sa devina din ce in ce mai bizar daca ar putea sa se trezeasca poate atunci lucrurile ar fi clare ._ a fost unul dintregandurile lui mai insa aceasta amintindusi discutia pe care au avut-o despre kuroda a inceput sa isi ridice semne de intrebare . insa mai a fost trezita din propriile ganduri atunci cand a auzit inca odata faptul ca kuroda a fost convinsa de faptul ca alte spirite in afara de cele ale prietenului sau si kurama sunt in cladire . _ok acum sunt ferm convinsa ca naruto si masako ar putea avea dreptate se pare ca kuroda pune cam mult accent pe faptul ca acest loc este bantuit . dar oare poate avea dreptate . nu mai amintesteti ce naruto a spus ._ au fost gandurile sale dar chiar atunci mai si restul au inceput sa auda sunetul unui perete incepand sa se rupa . ce a fost asta ? a intrebat ea

mai multe sunete ciudate .a raspuns kuroda . auzind cum peretele era aproape sa se rupa

pai nu fantomele fac astfel de sunete a intrebat ea .insa chiar atunci naruto care era inconstient a inceput sa se trezeasca surprinzandui pe mai si restul grupului . mai vazand ca naruto era treaz a vrut sa il intrebe cum se simte insa acesta stand pentru cateva clipe a dat un singur raspuns

masako e in pericol . a fost singurul lucru care la spus panicandui pe ceilalti care au vrut sa il intrebe cum poate sti si in ce fel era in pericol insa acesta nu a raspuns .acesta miscanduse foarte rapid .

wow ce a fost asta a raspuns mai vrand sa afle raspunsurri . cine stie ? a fost unul dintre raspunsurile date de jhon . poate ar trebui sa ne uitam pe monitoare a sugerat el iar el si mai au facut asta insa ce au vazut ia socat pe toti inca odata inca odata .

naruto dupa ce sa trezit .acesta avand o conversatie cu altcineva ca si el realizand ca masako rea pe punctul de a cadea sa miscat foarte rapid acesta teleportanduse in camera de la etaj miscanduse foarte rapid a impinso pe masako care a ramas socata vazand ca acesta era in picioare si datorita faptului ca a fost impinsa de el aceasta a vrut sa afle de ce a facut asta insa gandurile sale au fost intrerupte atunci cand acesta a creat o clona care a prins-o imediat pentru a nu o lasa sa cada . masako vazand ce sa intamplat a inceput sa se gandeasca foarte rapid la ce sa intamplat si de ce naruto a salvat-o insa aceasta nu a avut timp sa se gandeasca de ce a fost salvata deoarece imediat ce naruto a salvat-o peretele sa prabusit acesta cazand de la etajul cladiri speriindu-o pe masako care incepuse sa realizeze de ce naruto a salvat-o aceasta revenindusi din soc sa reintors la baza povestindule celorlati ce sa intamplat . dupa ce masako a explicat ce sa intamplat mai si restul au ramas cu gurile lar geschise acestia fiind mult prea surprinsi . mai in special incepand sa fie extrem de afectata de ceea ce sa intramplat .

este incredibil a spus ayako inca surprinsa . esti sigura ca asta sa intamplat a intrebat ea

iar masako realizand la ce sa referit a dat din cap pentru a comfirma

oh asta chiar e ceva se pare ca pustiul chiar are o tendinta de a atragew probleme .da asta asa este . hei dar oare credeti ca e bine adica a cazut de la etaj . poate ar trebui sa chemam o ambulanta sau ceva . da sigur mai si ce pot face doctori a raspuns naru . hei sa sti ca poate sa fie ranit adica mai intai a fost ayako a spus ea aruncand o privire aratand cat de furioasa a fost cu ce sa intamplat .ayako vaand privirea a fost putin afectata dar apoi si a revenit realizand ca era oarecum vina sa . iar acum a continuat ea sa dus sa o salveze pe masako a spus ea aruncand o privire in directia lui masako aceasta fiind mai putin incruntata dar totusi la fel .

ei bine asta asa este dar faptul este ca a decis sa se puna singur in pericol

ugh ajunge a strigat mai surprinzandui pe toti de ce trebuie sa fi atat de insensibil naru adica sigur nu e ca si cum tot ce sa intamplat pana acum a fost vina lui adica nu a vrut sa fie in locul asta asa ca poti sa fi putin mai sensibil si sa nu te mai comporti de parca nu ti ar pasa .adica nu cred ca ar trebui sa spui asta dupa ce sa intamplat pana acum . sa sti ca pana la urma intr-un fel noi suntem de vina sti a raspuns ea facandui pe toti sa se intrebe la ce sa referit .mai realizand ce a spus luind o pazua a continuat . pai el si prietenul sau sunt cam singurle spirite de aici nu ? a spus ea iar restul au fost de acord insa au lasat-o sa continue . ei bine daca e sa privim lucrurile din perspectiva lor noi suntem aici sa incercam sa curatam acest loc ceea ce inseamna ca trebuie sa ii dam pe cei doi afara . nu? a raspuns ea iar grupul inca odata a fost de acord . pai daca privim lucrurile in acest fel nu noi suntem cei care vrem sa ii facem rau dar din ce am vazut pana acum e clar ca nu el e in spatele acestor incidente asa ca de ce a facut ceea ce a facut pana acum ?

ce vrei sa spui mai ? . simplu de ce a salvat-o pe ayako chiar daca acesta a vrut sa il exorcizeze chiar daca a fost neintentionat de ce a mers atat de departe si ia protejat nu numai pe ea dar si pe director si sa nu spun de ce sa intamplat mai devreme cand masako a fost salvata e clar ca vrea sa ajute chiar daca noi vrem sa scapam de ori ce ar fi aici . nu intelegeti din punctul sau de vedere noi suntem oarecum inamici dar chiar si asa el a vrut sa treaca peste asta asa ca poti sa nu mai fi insensiv naru poate ca sa pus in pericol dar nu uita daca vroia putea sa ne raneasca dar nu a facut asta .

atunci poate poti sa explici de ce a vrut sa atace . a intrebat-o ayako

pai poate fiindca tu lai atacat prima . poftim . cand ai facut ritualul nu ai luat in calcul ca el a fost prezent adica mi se pare absolut normal si sa nu uitam ca tu ai admis ca ai gresit . a fost replica pe care tokogawa a dat-o . da poate . in ori ce caz e evident ca locul asta e periculos

da asta asa e a spus jhon fiind de acord cu el . tu ce parere ai naru . hm sincer sa fiu asta asa e dar in legatura cu ce sa intamplat pana acum cred ca am sa fac o observatie dintr-un alt punct

a spus el parasind camera . deci ce parere ai despre tipul asta are incredere in echipamentul sau dar eu nu cred ca baiatul minune stie ce sa faca a raspuns tokagawa fiind putin neimpresionat

da bine atunci a raspuns jhon .si acesta a inceput sa se pregateasca sa incerce si el insa acesta si restul au fost surprinsi cand naruto sa reintors acesta fiind complet in regula

hei naruto .la strigat mai acesta auzind a raspuns . da mai . uh cum ai reusit sa supravietuiesti cazaturi ? mh sincer a fost datorita chakeri pe care o am dar cel mai mult datorita lui kurama a raspuns el .acesta avand priviri aruncate asupra sa . vrand sa afle mai mult naruto vazand ca a atras atentia asupra sa a incercat sa schimbe subiectul .ah deci se se intampla baieti a intrebat el vrand sa afle ce se va intampla in continuare . ei bine acum am decis sa exorcizam una dintre clase ia spus mai . iar el incepand sa se gandeasca de ce a intrebat . asta are de a face cu ceea ce am spus eu mai ah a spus ea incercand sa gasesca o solutie insa ashura vazand ca mai nu a gasit una zambind ia spus . hei nu te ingrijora bine .ah d da bine a raspuns ea .

oh hei ce se intampla aici aveti ceva de spus voi doi a intrebat tokagawa privindui pe cei doi

ah nu au raspuns ei incercand sa tina ceea ce au discutat secret . oh inteleg ,a fost singurul lucru pe care cei doi lau auzit deci se pare ca aveti secrete huh? dar oare nu sunteti putin cam inapropiati ca si varsta .ah c ce ce vrei sa insinuezi cu asta a raspuns mai devenind oarecum rosie alaturi de ashura .ah nimic nimic a raspuns el fiind amuzat de situatie impreuna cu restul

oh sa sti ca nu este nimic intre noi bine suntem doar amici a raspuns ea .iar ashura a fost de acord cu ea . insa cei doi au fost distrasi de naru .

odata ce jhon sa pregatit acesta sa indreptat spre una dintre clase si scotand o sticuluta in care era apa acesta a inceput sa stropeasca camera mai impreuna cu restul privind sa intrebat ce a fost ceea ce a facut jhon iar tokagawa ia raspuns ca ceea ce jhon a folosit era apa sfintita .dupa ce acesta a aruncat cu apa sfintita .luind biblia a inceput sa recite cuvintele incercand sa exorcizeze orice spirit ar fi in cladire . ashura auzind a fost oarecum afectat dar acesta folosindu-si chakra a format o bariera pentru a se proteja .mai vaznd ca ashura se comporta ciudat aceasta la intrebat daca se simte bine .iar acesta vazand ca era ingrijorata ia spus ca e bine .mai insa fiind ingrijorata nu era prea sigura .dar acesta nu a avut timp sa se gandeasca acesta incepand sa auda zgomote ciudate la inceput nu a fost sigura insa dupa ce a dat volumul si a inceput sa auda mai bine a plecat incepand sa alerge ashura fiind in spatele ei odata ce cei doi au ajuns la etaj si au deschis usa jhon care a fost surprins a intrebat de ce erau cei doi in fata usi insa cand mai la avertizat sa plece spunand ca tavanul se va prabusi acesta a vrut sa faca asta insa chiar atunci tavanul sa prabuist dar in loc sa fie prins jhon ashura a sarit in ultima clipa scotandul de acolo acesta avand tavanul cazut peste el . mai si jhon vazand ce sa intamplat au fost oeificati acestia crezand ca ashura a fost strivit de tavan .mai a inceput sa strige aceasta grabinduse sa vada daca acesta era in regula insa cand a intrat aceasta a observat o gramada de busteni . insa nici o urma de ashura . la inceput aceasta sa gandit la ce ar fi putut face ashura cu busteni insa vand aceasta si jhon lau vazut langa el si ca era teafar mai a rasuflat usurata inca odata .dar a devenit foarte furioasa aceasta incepand in cele din urma sa il certe acesta eliberand stresul acumulat .ashura in mare parte a fost surprins ca cineva ca si mai chiar ii pasa de ceea ce sa intamplat pana acum asa ca dupa ce a calmat-o si a cerut scuze .

ei bine se pare ca mai si naruto au avut o idee buna daca nu ar fi fost unul dintre cei doi incercand sa ma avertizeze as fi fost mort acum .a raspuns jhon fiind recunoscator

pentru siguranta cred ca ar fi mai bine daca am termina a raspuns naru incepand sa arunce o privire in jurul camerei . ei bine atunci ne vom vedea dis de dimineata atata timp cat suntem in viata mai e o speranta . admite ca esti speriata . a raspuns tokagawa iar ayako fiind indignata de ceea ce a auzit si a intors privirea fara a spune un cuvant .ei bine tu ce vei face a intrebat jhon vrand sa stie ce naru va face acesta a raspuns spunad ca va ramane .ashura realizand ceea ce noll -naru a spus luind decizia a spus ca va ramane si el .mai si naru auzind ceea ce ashura a spus au vrut sa ii schimbe parerea insa acesta a fost de neclintit in decizia sa asa ca a ramas .insa nu inainte ca mai sa isi ia ramas bun spunadui ca el si noll - naru sa aiba grija .dupa ce mai si ceilalti au plecat singuri ramasi in cladire fiind lin noll si ashura insasi . noll fiind oarecum iritat a intrebat . de ce esti aici naruto .? hm de ce ei bine nu sunt sigur daca ar trebui sa it ispun sau nu naru sau mai bine sa iti spun noll sau poate oliver a spus el socandui pe el si Lin care au vrut sa afle de unde stia cine e . pai ce pot sa va spun ideea este ca stiu totul despre voi a spus el surprinzandui pe cei doi insa lau lasat sa continue de la fratele tau noll a spus el socandui pe cei doi insa cel mai mult pe noll acesta vrand sa afle la ce sa referit cand a spus ca stia despre el de la fratele sau .pai vedeti voi chestia este ca lam intalnit pe gene cand am fost inconstient si sincer sa fiu el a fost cel care mi a spus despre voi doi insa si despre mine de asemenea .

la ce te referi naruto ? . bine uite cum sta treaba noll Lin ideea este ca eu nu sunt om a spus el insa cei doi stiind in mare parte asta iau spus . ei bine ceea ce nu stiti insa este faptul ca numele meu nu este de fapt naruto a raspuns el iar cei doi vrand sa afle la ce se refera lau intrebat .ashura uzind intrebarea le a raaspuns ei bine eu sunt ceea ce ati putea numi un transmigrant iar numele meu este defapt ashura otsutuki . hm un transmigrant ? dar la ce te referi cand spui asta . la asta noll a raspuns el activandusi chakra si langa el materializanduse formasa reala noll si Lin vazand ce sa intamplat au ramas uimiti privind cum un spirit mai in varsta era langa forma sa spirituala insa acesta era sub forma unei energi albastre .ashura la randul sau vazand expresiile uimite alecelor doi a inceput sa le povesteasca aratandule totodata istoria lumii de unde acesta era de fapt la inceput cei doi au fost destul de surprinsi sa auda ca ashura era din alta dimensiune insa totul a inceput sa se schimbe pe parcursul pevestii acesta povestindule chiar si inceputul ciclului tranmigrarii incheiind in cele din urma cu evenimentele care sau intamplat pana acum .

asta e complet incredibil a raspuns noll fiind complet socat .

da stiu . pai si acum ce vei face adica e evident ce sa intamplat atunci cand ai luptat cu indra dar oare esti sigur ca corpul tau va ramane in viata la intrebat el . aici sunt de acord cu noll daca tot ceea ce ne ai aratat este adevarat a spus Lin .iar ashura a comfirmat spunand ca da . atunci nu cred ca e vreo garantie ca ai putea sa te intorci .adica din ce am vazut poti sa o faci dar chiar daca o vei face sunt sigur ca nu poti sa iti reinvii corpul adica daca nu folosesti o tehnica interzisa sau ceva de genul . da asta asa este dar nu voi face si in plus inca mai am o conexiune cu corpul meu adica singura cale de a ma reintoarce este sa fiu tras inapoi .a raspuns el

da dar este posibil a raspuns noll fiind oarecum sceptic .ashura vazand ca noll era oarecum sceptic ia raspuns se poate atata timp cat corpul este in viata .

bine dar poti intra in lumea spiritelor nu ? la intrebat Lin iar el ia raspuns ca da

dar poti intra si in planul astral ashura ? . hm probabil de ce ?

hm a fost doar o intrebare . a spus el .ah esti ingrijorat ca mai ar putea intra

ei bine nu as spune asta dar totusi are puterea si daca are puteri similare cu ale lui gene atunci ar putea face asta dar asta inseamna si de asemenea ca . va fi pusa in pericol huh? a continuat el iar noll auzind nu a mai spus nimic . hahahahahah sti ce chiar esti hilar noll a spus el acesta auzind la intrebat la ce se refera . atunci ashura a inceput sa rada si mai tare acesta in final spunadui ca ii pasa de cei din jur de si se comporta ca si fratele sau indra . noll auzind comparatia a fost oarecum iritat insa intr-o oarecare masura realizand ce ashura a vrut sa spuna acesta ia zambit . da ai dreptate dar nu ii lasa pe ceilalti sa auda asta bine . oh jenat noll a raspuns el amuzat .noll insa a raspuns in mod iritat .atunci ashura realizand ia spus ca va ramane intre ei trei .dupa ce ashura noll si Lin au terminat conversatia cei trei au inceput sa arunce o privire mult mai intensa asupra cladiri cei trei venind in final la concluzia ca tot ceea ce sa intamplat in mmare parte a fost datorita cladirii insasi asa ca in ziua urmatoare cei trei au inceput sa stranga si dupa ce au terminat noll care era obosit a adormit pana la pranz .acesta fiind trezit de mai . noll vazandu-o a intrebat ce cauta in cladire . mai insa devenind iritata ia spus ca era aproape pranzul .insa ashura care stia motivul pentru care noll si Lin erau obositi nu a spus nimic mai vazand ca noll a impachetat totul la intrebat ce sa intamplat ashura care era si el acolo ia spus ca cazul a fost incheiat . mai auzind a ramas surprinsa aceasta crezand ca el noll si Lin au curatat cladirea .dar nu au fost singuri pentru ca imediat dupa ce mai a sosit au venit si restul ayako si tokagawa fiind primi care au vazut ca naru era gata sa plece .

deci admiti in sfarsit ca cladirea e bantuita .

nu ma pregatesc sa plec pentru ca cazul sa terminat a raspuns el socandui pe ayako tokagawa jhon si masako . tokagawa care vroia sa afle cum sa intamplat la intrebat daca a curatat cladirea de unul singur sau daca ashura la ajutat . naru insa a inceput sa le explice adevaratul motiv pentru care tot ce sa intamplat iar grupul dupa ce a ascultat au inceput sa acepte asa ca au intrat cu toti in cladire . odata ce noll si restul au intrat kuroda care inca vroia ca spiritele sa bantuie locul si sa fie vinovate pentru asta a fost furioasa pe naru spunandui ca nu a putut explica ce a atacat-o .noll pe deoparte incepand sa fie iritat ia spus ca are dovezi stintifice kuroda auzind a continuat spunad ca spiritele se ascund de camerele si testele sale noll insa devenind iritat a inceput sa impacheteze spunad ca cazul sa terminat . insa mai era de alta parere . _nu stiu de ce dar am senzatia ca nu am terminat aici ._ a spus ea insa realizand ca investigatia sa terminat acesta si a spus parerea despre cladire facandui pe toti sa se intrebe unde ar fi romantismul intr-un loc periculos ca si cel unde se aflau insa dupa ce mai a terminat noll a fost de acord cu ea . insa kuroda fiind nemultumita a inceput sa le spuna ca nu a mintit .noll atunci ia spus sa incerce sa exorcizeze spiritul ea insasi insa chiar atunci kuroda a avut o expresie diferita expresie care nu a trecut neobservata de ashura .

 _ha deci se pare ca am avut dreptate kurama ._ _ **da asa se pare deci ce vom face ?**_ _ha ?_ _ **in legatura cu fata adica e evident ca ori ce ar fi e gata sa atace**_ _da acele dubluri vor ataca cred ca ar fi bine daca vorbesc cu mai ar trebui sa afle_ _ **si restul?**_ _masako fiind un medium sunt sigur ca va realiza ce se intampla_ _ **bine atunci hai sa oprim chestia asta nu stiu cat mai suport sincer**_ _da te inteleg toata aceasta chestie doar pentru ca o singura persoana nu are atentie mi se pare putin cam problematic_ _ **da dar ce poti face adica si tu erai la fel .**_ _heo eu incercam sa fac farse neviovate bine nu am ranit pe nimeni intentionat si sti de ce_ _ **da ashura stiu**_ _bine atunci hai sa oprim nebunia asta kurama_ _ **da sa o facem**_ _._

ah hei mai a strigat ashura vrand sa ii capteze atentia . ah da ce este naruto ? a intrebat ea curioasa . uite chestia este ca a inceput el iar mai vrand sa afle la ce sa gandit la intrebat ce se intampla te gandesti la ceva anume ? .da a raspun el iar apoi acesta a inceput sa ii spuna ce sa intamplat dupa ce ea si restul au plecat . cand a aflat aceasta a ramas surprinsa auzind ca cladirea era intradevar fara spirite si ca ce sa intamplat a fost datorita a ceea ce a spus naru in mare parte . _bine si care este problema adica daca tu naru simasako aveti dreptate atunci de ce esti ingrijorat . pentru ca si tu simti la fel nu . hah la ce te referi naruto. simplu si tu simti ca nu sa terminat aici desi in mare parte totul pare ca sa terminat . pai da . hei te simti la fel din cauza mea ? hahah oh mai asta e dragut sti /ei sincer sa fiu poate dar nu mai dar a fost dragut oricum .ah... hei poate nu sunt ingrijorat pentru ca si tu esti dar asta nu inseamna ca nu e conexiune ok_

 _ah... haaaaaaaaaaaah c ce vrei sa spui naruto ?_ a intrebat ea incepamnd sa inroseasca

 _haha pai e evident ai vrut in mare parte sa fiu ingrijorat pentru ca si tu esti ingrijorata asa ca e evident ca vrei sa folosesti asta ca o conexiune insa cand am spus ca sunt ingrijorat dar nu datorita motivelor pentru care tu ai fi ai devenit oarecum dezamagita nu ?_

 _ah haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ah nu mu nu nu te inseli sa sti_

 _ah oare mai oare sau poate ca am dreptate oh nu am stiut ca in timpul petrecut impreuna ai inceput sa ai sentimente pentru mine .dar daca stau sa ma ganesc ai fost ingrijorata pentru mine si ai inceput sa tipi ziua trecuta esti sigura ca nu ai facut asta doar pentru ca suntem prieteni si sa nu mai spun de ce sa intamplat cand ai sosit oare te ai gandit la ceva anume adica atunci cand lai salutat pe naru ai avut o reactie destul de normala insa oare erai cu gandul in alta parte mai si oare vrei intr-un anumit mod sa imi atragi atentia ._ a terminat el mai ascultand tot ceea ce ashura a spus a ramas blocata aceasta devenind complet rosie neputand sa spuna un cuvant _ops cred ca am avut dreptate tu ce crezi kurama_ _ **hahahahahahaha oh cred ca da adica uitate si tu a rama scomplet blocata da cred ca ai avut dreptate**_ _chiar asa ah wow nu am crezut ca asta se va intampla si nu asa de repede ah cred ca ar fi bine sa ma bucur de asta adica nu e asa de rau_ _ **nu nu este dar cred ca ar trebui sa te concentrezi .**_ _da asta asa e_ a raspuns ashura care era incaodata serios . mai intretimp dupa ce si a revenit aceasta inrosind putin nu a negat ceea ce a spus ashura insa acesasta realizand ca ashura era acum serios a inceput sa asculte ce avea de zis . _ei bine sa sti ca adevaratul mottiv pentru care sunt ingrijorat este kuroda_

 _kuroda ? da mai nu am putut sa fiu foarte atent ieri datorita cu tot ceea ce sa intamplat dar adevarul este ca ce sa intamplat ieri a fost din doua cauze . doua cauze ? da . ok te ascult care sunt_ a intrebat ea iar ashura a inceput sa iiexplice concluzia la care a ajuns .mai auzind ce ashura a avut de spus a fost socata acesta vrand sa nege faptul ca kuroda era in spatele a tot ce sa intamplat . _mai stiu la ce te gandesti dar asta e adevarul imi pare rau nu ti am spus asta pentru ca o suspectez .huh? ce vrei sa spui naruto . ei bine ce vrea usa spun este ca kuroda nu face asta intentionat . oh serios ? da adica daca stai sa te gandesti putin poate ca par incidente dar haide poate ce sa intamplat cu ayako a fost mana ei si poate si cu camerele video dar cu masako si jhon nu au fost simple accidente si faptul ca am simtit ca a fost atacata . si nu numai sa nu uitam de scaun adica sincer sa fiu naru a avut dreptate dar si kuroda este de vina .hm nu stiu naruto adica nu mi se pare genul de persoana care ar face asa ceva .da dar spunemi nu ai observat cat de mult vrea ca locul asta sa fie bantuit adica nu este normal .oh acum ca daca tot vorbesti asa este . vezi ori ce persoana ar vrea sa afle ce se intampla si sa exorcizeze sau sa elibereze spiritele care sunt aflate intrun loc dar kuroda vrea exact opusul . ce ? glumesti nu ? regret dar nu . bine dar de ce imi spui asta naruto ce se intampla . sincer sa fiu vom fi atacati mai .huuh ce ? glumesti te rog spunemi ca e o gluma ._ a intrebat ea vrand sa afle insa vazand ca ashura nu a vrut sa continue mai a inceput sa fie ingrijorata . si exact atunci dupa ce ashura a avertizat-o pe mai locul a inceput sa fie plin de activitate geamurile incepand sa se sparga .ashura care deja realizase ce sa intamplat folosindusi chakra a luat-o pe kuroda de langa fereastra si a format o bariera .mai simtind pericolul la intrebat pe naru daca nu cumva sa inselat . noll in aceeasi masura a fost si el surprins insa dupa ce sa calmat le a ordonat tuturor sa iasa insa mai vazand ca usile se miscau acesta sa intrebat cum vor trece de ele insa ashura folosindusi chakra a spart usile salvandui pe toti

CE a fost aia a intrebat tokagawa fiind nervos . naru a vrut sa ii spuna ca totul a fost datorita aceea ce a descoperit insa tokagawa inca incercand sa isi revina ia spus ala a fost un poltergaist

asta inseamna ca avem un alt criteriu al lui tesaune . .da ceva cu siguranta incepuse sa zguduie pereti pentru un moment chiar era sa te cred asta arata ca nu ar trebui sa ai incredere in tehnologie . ramai prin preajma naru a spus tokagawa si vei vedea cum adevaratii profesionisti lucreaza a terminat el simtinduse increzator insa acesta a fost intrerupt de masako care a incercat sa il apre pe naru spunad ca nu sunt spirite in cladire insa ayako si tokagawa nu au fost impresionati acestia si restul in afara de mai naru ashura si kuroda care au ramas afara decizand sa ramana afara .

ce e cu ei eu nu ia-m vazut pe ei facand ceva productiv a raspuns ea insa vazand ca naru era ranit aceata a incercat sa il ajute insa naru fiind incapatanat si suparat ca a gresit a plecat fara sa trateze rana ei bine acum intelegi la ce mam referit mai a raspuns ashura . ah da dar ...

stiu dar nu e ca si cum vrea sa faca asta adica incearca doar sa se protejeze dar e de rau .

da asta asa e . si ce putem face adica cum putem opri asta . hm pai o cale ar fi sa atragem acele spectre pe care le-a creeat inapoi de unde vin . ce ? dar ce sar intampla cu koroda atunci . sincer nu stiu mai dar totusi avem obtiunea urmatoare . si anume ? am sa incerc sa le inchid in acest pergament ia spus el aratandui pergamentul . oh si crezi ca va merge ? ei bine nu sunt complet sigur dar merita incercat .bine dar cum poti face asta daca kuroda nu este aici . pai daca nu este aici atunci va trebui sa o asteptam si in momentul in care spune cuvantul cheie atunci am sa actionez sper doar ca totul sa mearga comform planului . ah bine . a raspuns ea indreptanduse in cladire . de indata ce cei doi au intrat mai si ashura au inceput sa aseze mai multe camere video jhon oferinduse voluntar sa ajute . mai insa auzind incantatia pe care tokagawa a spuso si plus ce sa intamplat mai inainte nu a mai putut suporta asa ca iesind din camera acesta sa intrebat daca naru si Lin se vor intoarce . insa mai a fost intrerupta atunci cand a auzit pasi si intorcanduse a vrut sa se asigure ca era naru insa vazand ca era kuroda si nu naru acesta sa calmat . deci unde este kazuya ? a intrebat ea ah naru nu sa intors a raspuns mai . gee oare chiar sunt spirite aici .a intrebat ea fiind nesigura , da pot sa le simt de fapt sunt foarte multe spirite prinse aici a raspuns ea . AHA a raspus ashura surprinzandui pe ceilalti . stiu ca sunteti aici iesiti afara mu va puteti ascunde . ha ce vrea sa spuna . habar nu am adica am exorcizat spiritele . nu e gresit nu sunt spirite aici .AJUNGE a strigat ashura surprinzand grupul .ah n naruto a raspuns mai fiind putin speriata de tonul pe care naruto la folosit . imi pare rau mai dar sunt deja aici si de data asta sau imultit se pare ca va trebui sa le atrag pana la urma . huh? la ce te referi

iluziile care sunt in cladire . ce ? la ce te referi . a intrebat ayako comfuza . ma refer la asta a raspuns el auzind zgomote . deci sus ha kurma hai sa terminam odata cu asta a spus el incepand sa alerge . si ajungand la etaj acesta vazand ca nu era nimic concentranduse a simtit prezente multiple care au inceput sa il atace ashura vazand ca entitatile au inceput sa il atace acesta sa transformat si impreuna cu kurama au inceput sa lupte in potriva entitatilor .entitatile vazand ca erau atacate au inceput sa foloseasca obiectele din cladire ashura realizand care e scopul lor a creat rapid o clona care a coborat scarile si ia ajutat pe mai si restul incercand sa ii protejeze insa ashura realizand prea tarziu ca unul dintre dulapurile din cladire a cazut lovindu-o pe mai ashura luindu-o pe mai si kuroda ia scos afara in timp ce originalul a ramas inauntru acesta incercand sa lupte inpotriva lor incepand sa le sigileze .


	3. Chapter 3

dupa ce acel dulap a cazut si am lesinat ma-m trezit intrun loc ciudat fiind inconjurata de sfere de lumina insa nu a fost singurul lucru pe care la-m vazut acum nu stiu daca este vorba despre un vis sau nu dar ce mai conteaza pentru ca ori cum e un vis adica naru e aici . au fost gandurile pe care le-am avut pana sa ma trezesc .insa dupa ce mam trezit inca simtind durere probabil de la lovitura lamvazut pe naru stand langa mine .

au am spus inca simtind durerea dar nu am luat-o in considerare .

hei naru iam spus .dupa ce ai plecat poltargaistul a devenit si mai puternic insa nu o sa iti vina sa crezi naruto a venit imediat aratand complet schimbat ar fi trebuit sa il vezi .

oh chiar asa a raspuns el , da dar a fost ciudat .dar daca stau sa magandesc si tu te comporti cam ciudat ce e cu tine . oh nimic a raspuns gene insa acesta a fost putin ingrijorat cand a auzit ce a spus mai insa vrand sa afle putin mai mult a intrebat-o pe mai ce sa intamplat acesta vazand ca naru se comporta mai ciudat aceasta ia spus ce sa intamplat . aha deci asta sa intamplat . da naru dar nu stiu daca naruto e bine sau nu . nu cred ca ar trebui sa iti faci griji pentru el .dar naru nu e corect sa il las asa adica daca are nevoie de ajutor . ia spus ea devenind ingrijorata fara sa realizeze ce a spus gene realizand ca mai era ingrijorata acesta a pus-o jos si ia spus sa doarma . hm ce e cu tine .a raspuns ea fiind surprinsa de noua atitudine insa naru -gene zambind a asigurat-o ca lucrurile vor fi bine . atunci mai auzind ce gene -naru a spus a adormit acesata trezinduse in spatele masinii lui naru surprinzandui pe tokagawa ayako masako si jhon

hei mai esti bine ? .ah da cred a raspuns ea . ah hei naru sa intors cumva aici . ah nu a raspuns el .oh _deci a fost doar un vis atunci da posibil adica naru nu a zambit de loc dar totusi naruto a fost mult mai dragut si a ajutat foarte mult OH nu naruto oare ce sa intamplat cu el ultimul lucru pe care mi-l amintesc a fost atunci cand a venbit imediat fiind complet schimbat si a inceput sa atace ori ce ar fi fost sper ca e in regula adica stiu ca naru a spus ca e bine dar oare e adevarat oh de ce a trebuit sa imi pierd cunostinta ,hei stai putin daca mi am pierdut cunostinta iar naru era in visul meu atunci cum am ajuns afara oare naruto a facut asta_ sa intrebat ea fara sa realizeze ca a avut dreptate .insa mai a fost intrerupta atunci cand ayako a intrebat daca se simte bine iar ea ia spus ca da . hei dar totusi ce sa intamplat dupa ce am lesinat a spus ea vrand sa afle . cand restul au auzit intrebarea acestia au ezitat insa mai vazand ca prietenii sai incearca sa ascunda ceva acesta a inceput sa ii preseze acestia in cele din urma spunindui ce sa intamplat . cand mai a aflat ca naruto a salvat-o sau cel putin a incercat sa o protejeze acesta a zambit insa realizand ce prieteni sai au spus in continuare mai sa ridicat si a inceput sa alerge spre cladire insa tokagawa a incercat sa o opreasca .

hei ce vrei sa faci a intrebat ea vazand ca tokagawa a oprito .imi pare rau mai dar naruto a vrut sa se ocupe de asta singur . ce si voi lati lasat daca e in pericol nu nu pot sa stau aici si sa nu fac nimic .mai oprestete daca intri acolo vei muri . nu imi pasa nu pot sa las pe cineva care ma ajutat si nu numai pe mine ci pe noi toti sa lupte singur . da si ce crezi ca poti sa faci nici macar nu ai putere spirituala sunt sigura ca a fost doar o coincidenta ca ai putut sa il vezi CE cum poti sa spui asta ayako dupa ce sa intamplat daca nu erai tu atunci naruto nu ar fi trecut prin ce a trecut ai avut noroc ca nu ai fost ranita si dupa ce ti a salvat viata cum poti sa spui asta .asculta daca nu iti place de mine bine inteleg dar nu incerca sa dai vina pe altcineva bine . a raspuns mai fiind furioasa . mai calmeazate . nu dupa tot ce sa intamplat si dupa tot ajutorul pe care lam primit asta e multumirea pe care naruto o primeste nu pot sa stau si sa vad cum prietenii sai lau abandonat .a continuat ea surprinzandui pe ceilalti .ei bine oare trebuie sa iti reamintesc ca seful tau a facut acelasi lucru si cred ca ar trebui sa fi putin mai respectuasa nu crezi sa sti ca nu lam abandonat ci el ne a spus sa ramanem aici . dar de ce ? de ce ar face asta a intrebat ea curioasa . probabil pentru ca a simtit ca suntem in pericol .da si sunt de acord cu el . dar atunci de ce a trebuit sa ramina in urma nu e corect baieti a raspuns ea fiind ingrijorata . asta asa este dar nu mai conteaza acum a spus jhon . ce ? cum poti spune asta jhon .mai sa sti ca sunt de acord cu decizia luata poate ca suntem spiritualisti dar totusi suntem oameni . asta asa este si in plus am exorcizat ce sa putut si tot nu a functionat daca ar fi sa intram acolo i-am sta in cale adevarul este ca el poate vedea ceea ce noi nu putem .la ce te referi calugare .a intrebat ea avand o vaga banuiala .naruto ne-a spus despre discutia voastra . huh? a facut asta ? dar de ce ?

poate pentru ca a vrut sa stim adevarul .si cce credeti credeti ca naru a avut dreptate sau nu . eu unul mai nu stiu ce sa spun adica daca privesti subiectiv poate dar daca e sa pun tot ceea ce tu si naruto ati discutat in preuna e putin cam incredibil a raspuns tokagawa . mai atunci realizand ce tokagawa a spus nu a mai comentat insa a fost surprinsa atunci cand masako a inceput sa le spuna partea sa din tot ce sa intamplat pana acum iar restul ascultand au fost oarecum sceptici .

bine sa spunem ca da naru a avut dreptate dar totusi e putin cam surprinzator sa combini o cauza naturala cu asa ceva . si de ce ? a intrebat mai . pai din ce am aflat daca intradevar asta e adevarul atunci acea fata kuroda ar trebui sa aiba o mare cantitate de putere spirituala adica nu e usor sa formezi entitati sub forma unei iluzii . si ce parere aveti pana la urma .daca ar fi sa spun sincer a spus ayako as fi mai mult de acord cu naruto adica acea kuroda era mult prea obsedata sa se asigure ca locul asta e locuit de spirite . hei asta nu e drept sti . poate dar cred ca si tu ai observat sa sti ca nu am nimic cu prietena ta mai dar e adevarul chiar daca ceea ce naru a spus este adevarat nu putem nega ca locul este periculos adica naruto ne a scos afara salvandune vietile sa ne intoarcem acolo acum nu ar fi corect fata de ceea ce a facut nu ?

da probabil aveti dreptate a spus ea ingrijorata .tokagawa vazand ca mai era ingrijorata ia spus sa nu isi faca griji iar mai ascultand a incercat sa isi puna sentimentele de ingrijorare de oparte _sper ca totul va fi in regula si ca naruto nu va fi ranit_ au fost gandurile sale .

in acelasi timp insa in cladire ashura era inca prins in lupta in cercand sa prinda toate spectrele

hm asta nu e de bine chestiile astea sunt din ce in ce mai puternice **da stiu ce vom face ai vreun plan** sincer nu stiu a spus el evitand un alt atac sfarsind prin prinderea unui alt spectru . **sincer sa fiu acea fata kuroda car este o persoana destul de extraordinara ashura** da mie imi spui spunemi ceva ce nu stiu a raspuns el fiind atacat in continuare insa ashura reusind sa pareze sfarsind prin prinderea urmatoarelor spectre . o frate cate chestii de acest gen sunt in cladirea asta **nu stiu dar tineti garda nu am terminat** da bine a raspuns el continund sa se apere in potriva spectrelor .gene care era in lumea spiritelor vazand ca ashura si kurama aveau probleme acesta folosindusi puterile a decis sa ii ajute ashura si kurama simtindui prezenta sau intrebat ce cauta gene in acest loc insa realizand ca acesta vroia probabil sa ajute cei doi acceptand ajutorul acordat au reusit sa intoarca rezultatul cei trei luptand cot la cot prinzand spiritele iluzionare dupa multe ore de lupta continua in cele din urma ashura impreuna cu kurama si gene au reusit sa sigileze spritele create de kuroda in pergamentul pe care el i la aratat lui mai

in sfarsit am reusit a raspuns ashura fiind obosit . **poti sa mai spui asta ashura**. ei bine daca asta este tot le-a spus gene atunci eu voi pleca insa inainte ca acesta sa plece a fost intrerupt de ashura care la intrebat daca mai este in regula . gene auzind intrebarea la asigurat ca mai este bine si ca nu are de ce sa isi faca griji .ashura auzind ce a spus gene a fost multumit acesta prabusinduse si lasand somnul sa il cuprinda .

intretimp mai care tocmai ajunsese in clasa a fost intampinata de prietenele sale michiru si keiko care auzind ce sa intamplat din ceea ce kuroda a povestit clasei acesta a fost surprinsa insa a fost si mai surprinsa cand cele doua i-au spus ca naru a sunat mai auzind ca naru a vorbit cu prietenele sale de cand a plecat acesta le a intrebat despre ce au vorbit . iar cele doua iau spus ca au vorbit despre ce stiau despre vechea cladirea si despre ce stiau despre kuroda . mai auzind ce au spus prietenele sale a inceput sa se gandeasca la ceea ce ashura ia spus keiko impreuna cu michiru vazand expresia prietenei lor au intrebat daca este bine .mai realizand ca era prinsa in gandurile sale mai precis in comversatia despre kuroda nu a fost atenta la inceput insa cand mai a fost strigata de cele doua a doua oara acesta si a revenit spunadule ca se gandea doar la ceva . cele doua auzind au realizat ca ceva nu este in ordine insa nu au continuat lasandu-o pe mai in pace .mai intre timp pe langa kuroda acesta a inceput sa se gandeasca ce avea naru de gand dar nu a durat mult si acesta a fost strigata impreuna cu kuroda de catre director amandoua intrebanduse oare ce vroia directorul . asa ca au plecat . odata ajunse acolo acestea iau vazut pe toti cei care au fost in cladire mai intrebanduse ce se intampla a luat loc acesta incepand sa priveasca sfera care stralucea .

wow ce e cu acea lumina sa intrebat ea insa acesta odata ce a inceput sa auda indicatiile pe care naru a inceput sa le dea a inceput sa adoarma insa nu inainte de a isi aminti de scaunul din laboratorul din vechea cladire , cand naru a terminat . mai la urmat acesta intreband daca sa reintors seara trecuta . isa el ia spus ca nu . _oh deci atunci inseamna ca a fost doar un vis pana la urma_ a spus ea _da de sigur ca a fost un vis adica e clar ca naru nu va zambi nici odata asa oh asta e .hei dar de ce ma gandesc la asta_ sa intrebat ea gandinduse la gene -naru _hm poate ca nu_ adica este imposibil a raspuns ea dar amintindusi visul a inceput sa inroseasca _oh nu asta nu este posibil . dar stai asa dar cum ramine cu naruto huh? ce oh doamne de ce am spus asta adica sigur e dragut si sigur e amuzant si a fost dragut cand mi a tinut mana incercand sa ma calmeze si sunt aboslut sigura ca a fost comfortabil cand ma adus afara din cladire incercand sa ma salveze oare este posibil oare sunt indragostita de naruto ? oh doamne nuuuuuuuuuuuuu nu imi vine sa cred dar stai cum ramine cu naru ahhhhhhhhhhhh nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu de ce a trebuit sa se intample asta nuuuuuuuuuu nu vreau sa fac o alegere sunt amandoi draguti ha ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh frate .ok calmeazate calmeazate o sa fi bine mai amintesteti naru nu a zambit dar naruto totus ie amuzant dar totusi naru a fost atat de dragut cand ma ajutat exact ca si naruto dar totusi aura celor doi e complet diferita chiar daca naru pe care lam visat eu e dragut naruto ar face ori ce sa protejeze persoanele la care tine si probabil multe alte persoane ._ a spus ea calmanduse . mai tarziu in acea zi mai intorcanduse la vechea cladire vazandul pe naru -noll acesta si a amintit de naru -gene si a inceput sa inroseasca insa acesta calmandusi emotiile a intrat in cladire insa de in data ce a intrat cand acesta la vazut pe ashura care era inca adormit a inceput sa chicoteasca _ah ce dragut wow si nu am observat pana acum dar acele mustati chiar il fac foarte dragut insa si foarte tare_ a spus ea amintindusi ce sa intamplat pana sa fie salvata incepand sa inroseasca .ashura care ia citit gandurile a ramas surprins insa acesta a fost jenat de complimentul facut asa ca acesta vrand sa intoarca favorul fiind inca adormit a raspuns cred ca si mai e draguta de asemenea a raspuns el .mai auzind ce naruto ia spus a rosit complet acesta intrebanduse daca a fost naruto si daca inca mai dormea .naruto ? esti aici ? a intrebat ea .insa vazand ca nu a primit un raspuns .cred ca mi am imaginat a spus ea insa fara sa realizeze ca naruto era in spate acesta vrand sa o surprinda a iesind din umbre si apropiinduse de mai acesta ia dat un sarut pe obraz spunadui ca ia placut complimentul primit . mai realizand ce sa intamplat a devenit complet rosie acesata incepand sa tipe

au de ce ai facut asta a intrebat el . ce ce vrei sa spui nu crezi ca ar trebui sa fiu eu cea care artrebui sa intreb asta naruto adica mai speriat sti . da si totusi ti am dat un sarut .uhhh d-da si asta a raspuns ea inca surprinsa .ah hei nu ti a placut .ah huh? ah imi pare rau dar nu sun tde stul de priceput cand vine vorba de romantism sti nu am avut o prietena asa ca scuze dar sa sti ca esti destul de draguta mai a raspuns el .uhh m mersi cred . oh ah bine aww stiam eu ca nu trebuia sa fac asta nu stiu de ce a fac mereu lucruri stupide a spus el avand un nor deasupra capului .mai privind cum naruto a inceput sa aiba un nor deasupra capului a inceput sa chicotesca vazand cat de amuzant era . ei haide sa sti ca am fost doar surprinsa sti eu cred ca a fost dragut mersi naruto . chiar crezi adica nu a fost ceva stupid sau .. ha nu de ce ai crede asta . pai dupa cum ti am spus nu sunt prea bun cand vine vorba de fete adica acasa am fost indragostit de o fata pe nume sakura insa ea e indragostita de fratele meu .a spus el iar mai ascultand a inceput sa ii par arau de bietul baiat .oh imi pare rau naruto .da mersi mai dar sti ce ?

ah nu ce e .sa sti ca lucrurile au devenit si mai rele .huh? ce vrei sa spui naruto ce poate fi mai rau de cat sa nu fi iubit de persoana pe care o iubesti . sa ai o veriosara care are sentimente pentru tine care e atat de timida in cat nici nu poate vorbi cand e in preajma ta si lesina in nici mai putin de 2 secunde si te urmareste peste tot din umbre . ah oh ahh _wow iar eu ma plang de mine narutose pare ca e mult mai rau de cat mine adica eu nu sunt sigura de sentimentele mele dar el era indragostit deja de cineva insa acea persoana era indragostita de altcineva iar in plus are o veriosara care se pare ca are sentimente pentu el insa e mult prea timida asa ca il urmareste da nu e cea mai buna idee._ au fost gandurile sale . ei bine naruto inceraca sa te inveselesti sunt sigura ca vei gasi pe altcineva .esti sigura mai ? ah da de sigur a raspuns ea .aww mersi mai a raspuns naruto acesta imbratisuindo .ah c cu placere a raspuns ea . sa sti ca esti o prietena buna mai .si tu la fel naruto . cei doi apoi vaand ca naru a intrat in cladire au inceput sa il ajute impreuna cu jhon cand cei trei au terminat mai realizand ca naruto a ramas pentru aproape doua zile in vechea cladire acesta sa oferit sa il invite sa locuiasca cu ea .la inceput acesta a refuzat spunad ca nu vrea sa fie o inconvenienta insa mai auzind ce a spus ia spus ca nu e o inconcenienta asa ca in cele din urma ashura a aceptata oferta .

acum cei doi erau dis de dimineata in fata vechii cladiri ambi ne putand sa doarma mai datorita faptului ca vroia sa vada experimentul pe care naru vroia sa il faca iar ashura datorita faptului ca avea propriile sale probleme .

ce cautai aici ia intrebat naru . pai eu si naruto nu am putut dormi . eu pentru ca vreau sa vad ce ai sa ne spui iar naruto a spus ea nefiind sigura . eu sa spunem ca mam gandit la niste lucruri a spus el surprinzandu-o pe mai acesta intrebanduse ce probleme poate ashura avea insa naru-noll si Lin stiind adevarul despre ashura aveau o vaga idee la ce ar fi putut sa se gandeasca insa nu auspus nimic . ei bine va trebui sa asteptati pana vor sosi si restul. restul ? a raspuns mai realizand la cine a facut referire naru chiar si calugarul si ayako ? ei bine daca asta e atunci o sa asteptam .a spus ea . insa nu au trebuit sa astepte mult pentru ca dupa ce ayako si restul au ajuns sau indreptat cu toti in locul unde mai ashura si jhon au batut scandurile .

putei sa imi spuneti amandoi ca semnaturile pe care le-ati pus nu au fost masluite ?

ah da arata bine dupa parepea mea a raspuns mai privind zidul si haria cu numele lor pe ea tu ce spui jhon . da . cand naru a auzit acesta acand o ranga in mana a inceput sa sparga zidul lasandui pe restul sa arunce o privire in nauntru . acestia vazand ce sa intamplat in camera au ramas surprinsi vazand ca scaunul sa miscat .o dumnezeule a spus jhon surprins ca si restul

e incredibil sa miscat . mersi tuturor pentru cooperare a spus naru insa mai vrand sa afle ce sa intamplat a intrebat . asta a fost datorita .da datorita subscaderi . si ce sa intamplat ieri . pai ala a fost un poltargaiste . hm nu prea are sens . a spus tokagawa ce poate face e clar ca nu poate exorciza ia spus ayako insa acesta a fost intrerupta cand ashura a scos pergamentul naru si restul vazandul sau intrebat ce era cu acel pergament insa ayako tokagawa jhon masako si mai impreuna cu kuroda lau vazut au realizat imediat ce el si naru au vrut sa spuna si nu au spus nimic .naru pe deoparte vazand ca nimeni nua mai spus nimic a continuat acesta aratandule videoul cu scaunul care dupa un moment a inceput sa se miste speriind grupul

c ce a fost asta asta a fost un . nu a spus naruto . ce dar scaunul sa miscat naruto adica . da asa e mai dar nu a fot un poltergaiste , asa e are dreptate . deci vrei sa spui ca scaunul sa miscat datorita subscaderi a intrebat mai iar ashura si naru au dat acelasi raspuns naru incepand sa explice ce acauzat asta iar ashura sa le arate tuturor pergamnentul in care a prins spectele kurodei lasandul pe acesta mai si restul socati ca naruto a reusit sa faca asta . wow deci vrei sa spui ca in pergamentul ala sunt ? da tot ceea ce kuroda a creat si a folosit pentru a face ca locul sa para bantuit . bine dar ce sa intamplat cu mine cand am ramaas blocata ei bine pai a fost un cui batut in usa nu am adus virba pentru ca nu era cazul . CE ai fost tu .a intrebat ayako devenid iritata . si ce sa intamplat cu caseta video . simplu cand apropae toti am plecat sa te eliberam ar fi fost floare la ureche pentru cineva sa stearga caseta . raspuns naru asta e ridicol a raspuns ayako . ei bine si acum ce facem adica directorul ne-a chemat sa scapam de spiritele din acest loc .am sa ii spun directorului o poveste diferita fata de ce sa intamplat aici . asta e dragut naru dar esti sigur ca vrei sa il minti pe director adica sunt sigura ca ar dori adevarul . sunt sigur ca kuroda face o trwba excelenta in a isi suprima sentimentele nu e nevoie sa o jignim si mai departe . a spus naru . iar mai a fost deacord acesta spunad grupului ca stie cum e sa fi special aceasta complimentandu-o pe kuroda supandui ca ea vrea sa fie speciala prin abilitatea sa de a vorbi cu spiritele . dupa ce mai a terminat ayako a incercat sa flirtreze cu naru insa acesta nu aaceptat spunad ca arata mult prea bine facandui pe restul sa rada . dupa ce totul sa terminat mai sa dus in clasa acesta incepand sa isi aminteasca tot ce sa intamplat in cele trei zile in care a lucrat la caz insa aceasta a fost intrerupta cand a auzit cladirea incepand sa se rupa in doua .

la cateva zile de la incident mai care era in clasa a fost chemata pentru un tele fon . mai intrebanduse de la cine era a raspuns acesta fiind surprinsa ca era de la naru acesta sunand in legatura cu bani pe care vroia sa ii primeasca . si pentru un loc de munca pe care la acceptat

si asa am ajus sa lucrez la shibya psiichik reasearch sau spr pentru cei care sunt in industrie


	4. Chapter 4

_eu sunt mai tanyama si am ceea ce ati putea numi o slujba ciudata_ wahh ce casa super a spus ea aruncand o privire _persoana care este langa mine este seful meu numele sau este kazuya shibuyua dar eu prefer sa ii spu nnaru pentru egoul gigantic pe care il are ah si nu in ultimul rand cum as uita de unul dintre cei mai buni prieteni pe care ii am naruto uzumaki el e cel care sta langa mine_ a spus ea privindul in directia lui ashura . _ei bine cred ca ar fi bine daca am lua-o de la inceput .totul a inceput cu cateva zile in urma cand o persoana pe nume norito morishita a venit la biroul nostru .incercand sa ne ceara ajutorul_

 _e ceva in relegula in acea casa usile se tot deschid singure iar mobila se tot muta_ a raspuns ea fiind speriata _.si tocmai de aceea suntem aici_

dupa ce au ajuns cei trei au fost surprinsi insa ashura simtind ce se intampla acesta a devenit serios . insa mai si naru chiar daca au observat schimbarea sau concentrat asupra cazului .odata ce grupul a intrat insa ashura a devenit extrem de serios acesta eliberandusi puterile si prezenta . insa fara a rani pe cineva din cladire .

pai suntem doar noi fetele aici in casa a raspuns norito incepand sa le explice situatia insa kana vrand sa afle cine se ocupa acesta a intrebat . insa cele doua au ramas surprinse auzind ca naru e cel care era mangerul . _da asta este deobicei reactia pe care o au toti realiznd ca cel care se ocupa de astfel de investigatii este un tanar de 17 ani as putea spune ca sunt un mandr membru al institutie ._ deci esti sigur ca casa acesta este bantuita a intrebat kana vrand sa se asigure . vom eplora toate posibilitatile pentru a vedea daca este adevarat .

dupa ce introducerile au fost incheiate cei trei au plecat la locul unde era baza

cei trei impreuna cu Lin ajutand la punera echipamentelor in noua baza

 _p o v_

 _de fiecare data cand avem un nou contract noi stabilim ceea ce se numeste o baza_

 _acela e Lin nu prea vorbeste foarte mult si nu e un foarte mare fan asa ca incerc sa imi tin distanta dar totusi e foarte amabil cu naruto cei doi vorbind destul de des ma intreb oare cum a reusit ._ ma intreb daca nu cumva avem de a face cu un poltargaiste a raspuns mai atragandule atentia lui Lin naru si ashura care era foarte preocupat . ei ia te uita se pare ca suni din ce in ce mai putin ca o amatoare pe zi ce trece pustoaico a fost vocea lui tokagawa

 _oh da acela este hojo tokagawa un calugar din mt koya ._ deci se pare ca iarasi exagerezi cu acest echipament super a raspuns ayako stand in usa impreuna cu tokagawa _ah da aceea stand langa calugar este ayako ._ a spus mai aruncand o privire . _nici unul dintre cei doi nu sunt membri ai s.p.r dar sunt de ajutor impreuna cu masako si jhon datorita skilurilor lor_

hm este evident a raspuns ea intrand si aruncand o privire asupra monitoarelor , avem de a face cu un spirit legat . dar mai a intrerupt-o spunad ca cauza ar fi datorita kanei insa ea si ayako au fost corectate de naru acesta spunadule ca kana era mult prea in varsta pentru a fi cauza unui poltargaiste .iar ashura a fost de acord acesta insa fara sa le spuna ceea ce se intampla cu adevarat . mai realizand ca a fost corectata sa suparat . _de ce tu inca incerc sa invat bine_ au fost gandurile sale iar ashura simtindule a vrut sa o incurajeze insa acesta fiind afectat mai mult de cat restul nu a facut nimic acesta incercand sa se concentreze asupra a ceea ce va urma . totusi acesta a urmat-o pe mai de indata ce aceasta a iesit fiind inca suparata pentru ce sa intamplat mai devreme ashura atunci a incercat sa o calmeze insa acesta realizand ca nu era in starea emotionala potrivita sa oprit lasaindu-o pe mai sa se intrebe ce se intampla cu el insa mai nu a stat mult pe ganduri acesta fiind intrerupta de norito care ea in drum spre camera camra lui ayumi . ayumi este asa draguta a raspuns mai . da asta asa este a raspuns matusa sa . ashura care era in urma lor simtind tot prin ceea ce ayumi a trecut datorita spiritelor copiilor prinsi in casa fara vointa lor de aceea entitate care isi cauta fiica acesta a devenit si mai afectat acesta devenind furios . cele doua vazand ca naruto- ashura era furios au intrebat daca totul este in regula . insa acesta le a spus ca e bine insa cele doua nu au fost complet sigure dar nu au presat subiectul . decizand sa intre in camera acestia au vazut o fetita in varsta de 7- 8 ani stand pe podea citind o carte . oh buna ayumi mai e aici a raspuns matusa sa iar acesta ridicanduse a salutat-o pe ea acesta facandui introducerea cu papusa sa mini .ashura insa realizand cine era in interiorul papusii si ce vroia cu adevarat a aruncat o privire trista aspura pausi si a lui ayumi .

hei ayumi . a raspuns el . vrei sa vi cu mine . huh? de ce ? a intrebat ea curioasa ah nimic special sti doar intr-un alt loc poate undeva unde sunt copaci si flori poate langa iaz

hah dar de ce ? ei bine as vrea sa merg putin afara adica daca doreti poate sa vina si mini cu tine . oh serios a raspuns ea . da serios eu sunt naruto apropo .ia spus el .oh ah imi pare bine a raspuns ea , matusa nori este in regula daca pot sa plec ? ah da dar ai grija draga bine

da a raspuns ea si acceptand oferta ayumi si ashura au plecat in spatele gradini insa nu inainte ca norito sa ii spuna sa aiba grija . nu iti face griji am sa ma asigur ca ayumi va fi bine .

hei naruto ? da mai . ce se intampla de cand am ajuns te comporti ciudat e totul in ordine a intrebat ea ashura insa nedorind sa ii spuna ce se intampla cu adevarat ia raspuns . mai . ah da ce este . sa sti ca ori ce se va intampla am sa va protejez bine cu ori ce pret a raspuns el lasandule pe ea si norito uimite insa totodata cu semnede intrebare incercand sa afle la ce sa referit _naruto ce incerci sa faci de cand am sosit aici te compotri atat de diferit ce se intampla oare poate fi din cauza unde suntem te rog vorbeste cu noi nu e nevoie sa faci totul de unul singur putem sa ajutam ._ a spus ea insa ashura citindui gandurile a zambit acesta plecand impreuna cu ayumi si mini .

asta a fost ciudat . cine e prietenul tau mai exact ?

ah nu e vevoie sa te ingrijorezi vezi tu ideea este ca nu e in tot deauna asa . oh deci asta inseamna ca nu in totdeauna spune lucruri de genul acesta a intrebat norico .mh da asta asa este de si are tendinta de a face asta din cand in cand .oh serios ? ah da dar daca stau sa ma gandesc de cand am ajuns aici se comporta foarrte ciudat de obicei nu se comporta asa cum sa comportat mai inainte . deci vre isa spui ca ceva sa schimbat nu ? da dar nu stiu ce anume . poate ca este datorita a ceea ce se intampla aici sti. ha . _oh nu de ce nu -mam gandit la asta pana acum adica naruto este defapt un spirit se pare ca petrecem atat de mult timp in prreuna ca aproape am si uitat oare din acesta cauza se comporta asa ciudat poate ar trebui sa vorbesc cu naru sau cu calugarul despre asta_ sa gandit mai incercand sa afle ce se intampla cu prietenul sau cel mai bun . intretimp ashura care era cu ayumi si mini care de fapt este spiritul unei fete prinse in papusa erau in spatele gradinii acestia adirand natura locului . ashura totusi realizand ca cei trei erau in gradina acesta a intrebat-o . ayumi ? da ? a raspuns ea

spunemi sincer cum te simti hm ? ah la ce te referi sunt bine nu e nimic in neregula . a raspuns ea . ayumi stiu cum te simti si e in regula dar nu trebuie sa te temi .ayumi auzind ce ashura ia spus a vrut sa nege acesta incepand sa se teama insa ashura a luat-o in brate acesta fiind surprinsa dar ashura stiind ca ayumi vroia sa spuna tot ce i sa intamplat dar ii era mult prea teama a inceput sa planga ashura stiind de ce ia spus . ayumi am sa fac tot posibilul ca tu si familia ta sa nu mai suferiti insa in special tu nu e nevoie sa suferi si sa nu spui ca iti e teama .dar daca fac asta mini o sa . nu nu va face asta si sti de ce ? ia spus el iar ea dand din cap curioasa a intrebat nu ? ei bine mini nu iti va face rau pentru ca si ea e in aceeasi situatie ca si tine . ce vrei sa spui ? uite spunemi ayumi ce crezi ca prieteni tai invizibili sunt de fapt umm nu stiu adica stiu ca sunt copii ca si mine si pot sa ii vad dar nu sunt sigura ca stiu ce sunt bine dar sti de ce mini vorbeste in primul rand . nu . dar sti ce se intampla nu ? .ah nu dar stiu ca mini face toate aceste lucruir rlele sa se intample si se intampla de fiecare data cand nu o ascult . asculta ayumi mini nu face aceste lucruri rele pentru ca vrea . nu ? nu de fapt mini e doar un copil ca si tine dar e prinsa in acea papusa nu ai realizat ca mini poate vorbi dar gura ei sau ochii nu se misca . ia spus el iar ea realizand la ce sa referit ia raspuns . ba am observat dar .dar atunci cand ai vazut ca poate vorbi ai fost bucuroasa crezand ca mini este vie nu ?

da dar apoi totul a luat-o razna nu ? da a raspuns ea . fiind inca odata speriata de ce saintamplat dupa ce mini a prins viata . ayumi spunemi prieteni tai cand vin ce se intampla ?

huh? ce vrei sa spui ? mh ma refer la faptul ca se intampla ceva rau adica vor sa mergi cu ei undeva anume .ah nu dar mini spune ca sunt servitori sai . ayumi asta nu este adevarat .ce vrei sa spui . uite ayumi mini si toti copii din casa nu sunt servitori ci sunt prinsi . prinsi ?

da ayumi sunt prinsi de o persona rea o persona care e in casa unde locuiti voi si acea persona este de vina pentru ce sa intamplat aici si e din vina ei faptul ca esti amenintata .c ce a raspuns ea speriata . ayumi va trebui sa ai grija acea persona nu e de incredere cel putin nu acum ori ce ar fi trebuie sa ai grija . de ce ? a intrebat ea .pentru ca acea persona vrea sa fi prinsa aici si sa devi ca si mini si de aceea toate aceste lucruri se intampla . ayumi auzind a fost terifiata acesta vrand sa nu mai auda dorind sa nu isi piarda matusa si pe cei pe care ii iubea . ayumi stiu ca itieste teama dar trebuie sa lupti trebuie sa fi puternica sau altfel si tu vei fi o victima .s serios eu . da dar nu am sa las asta sa se intample iti promit nu voi permite ca tu sau altcineva sa fiti raninti . ia raspuns ashura incercand sa o calmeze asigurandu-o ca va fi in ordine . hei naruto ? a intrebat ea . da ? ah cum de sti despre mini si despre restul copiilor .asta e pentru ca ayumi eu sunt un spirit ia raspuns el . ha un spirit ce in seamna .

un spirit este forma pe care un suflet o are sau o ia cu timpul dar daca vrei sa sti un alt termen folosit este o fantoma sti ce este o fantoma nu ? ah nu .uite o fantoma este ceea ce ti am spus sti ceea ce mi ai spus despre mini si ca acesta vorbeste ?. da a raspuns ea . ei bine aceste lucruri sunt facute de o fantoma mini este una .huh? ce mini ? a intrebat ea surprinsa . iar ashura a continuat de mini este o fantoma de fapt numele ei real este yuki yuki tachibana si este prinsa in papusa ta .ayumi auzind sa speriat acesta vrand sa o arunce pe mini insa ashura a oprit-o . nu ayumi nu este vina ei .dar .dar . stiu ayumi dar nu este ea de vina sau ceilalti copii ci este vina acelei persone care ii foloseste sa faca lucruri rele .huh? despre ce vorbesti a intrebat ea . uite ideea este ca cu mult timp inainte ca tu si familia ta sa va mutati aici si inainte ca mai multe familii sa locuiasca aici la fel acesta casa nu a fost la inceput . nu ? a intrebat ea curioasa . nu ayumi ci din potriva aici a fost o alta casa una foarte veche care a disparut .oh .ideea este ca in acea casa au locuit doua persoane . doua ? .da doua o fetita in jur de aceeasi varsta pe care o ai si tu . ia spus el captandui atentia oh si ce sa intamplat . a intrebat ea vrand sa afle ashura ainceput sa ii povesteasca tot ceea ce a aflat de cand a intrat in cladire acesta aratandui iazul in care fica mamei sa inecat acesta terminand spunandui cum mama fetei pe nume tomiko sa aruncat in putul casei originale .dupa ce acesta a terminat ayumi a fost complet terifiata insa ashura luind-o in brate ia spus inca odata ca ea si familia sa vor fi in regula . deci vrei sa spui ca tot ce sa intamplat cu acei copii de varsta mea a fsot din cauza asta ? nu este din acesta cauza iar acum noi doi suntem urmatorii . c ceeee nu asta nu nu vreau sa . ayumi asta nu se va intampla nu voi permite asta . pai si ce vei face . ei bine datorita faptului ca mama lui tomiko din motive ciudate ne vrea pe a mandoi am sa iti ascund prezenta spirituala si o voi creste pe a mea . dar de ce ? pentru a ii distrage atentia de la tine si a o indrepta spre mine . ia spus el acesta dandui lantisorul sau . acesta este lantisorul meu eu lam facut te va proteja . dar cum ramane cu tine tu cum vei fi protejat . tocmai asta e ideea nu vreau sa fiu protejat .huh? dar daca nu o faci atunci .nu nu voi permite asta pot sa ma apar si in plus imi voi folosi puterile . huh? ai puteri ? a intrebat ea curioasa iar ashura ia arata ce poate sa faca acesta fiind uimita .

ce super cum ai facut asta . pai mi am folosit chakra . chakra ce inseamna a intrebat ea curiasa iar ashura eliberandusi chakra ca ayumi sa o poata vedea ia raspuns asta e chakra . wow ce super . da stiu dar va trebui sa ti asta ascuns de ceilalti bine . umhm .bun acum vreau sa imi promiti ca ori ce se va intampla vei avea incredere bine . bine naruto daca spui tu . bun acum o sa activez colierul si prezenta ta va fi ascunsa . da dar cum ramane cu tine . hei stiu ce fac bine asa ca ne vom vedea acum haide ia spus el insa ea ralizand unde cei doi au vrut sa mearga ayumi a ezitat acesta temanduse pentru viata sa . ayumi stiu ca iti e greu dar nu avem de ales daca nu facem asta atunci vom fi fortati sa actionam nu putem sa ii abandonam . da dar imi e teama daca in cele din urma . nu asta nu se va intampla tocmai de aceea vreau sa fac asta noi si yuki suntem singuri care stim adevarul. da dar nu voi fi ranita de ea adica sunt sigura ca poate sa imi ia colierul .nu va face asta .ia spus el iar ea ascultand la urmat pe ashura acestia intrand inapoi , cei doi fiind gata pentru orice .

mai tarziu in acea zi kana ayumi si norico au fost chemate de naru acesta folosind metoda folosita in primul caz pe care mai si prieteni sai lau avut . naru plantandule sugestia ca o vaza de sticla se va misca . dupa ce sugestia a fost plantata cele trei privind vaza au fost surprinse insa ayumi si ashura stiind adevarul acesta simtind prezenta copiilor si a mamei lui tomiko au stiut ca sugestia nu va merge . ashura impreuna cu mai si naru intorcanduse la baza

vreo miscare a intrebat naru .lin imediat a raspuns ca nu insa acestia au fost intrerupti atunci cand kana a alergat chemandui ashura fara a sta pe ganduri a inceput sa alerge acesta simtind ca mama lui tomiko si a facut simtita prezenta asa ca ashura fiind constient de asta a creat rapid o clona acesta trimitandu-o in alta parte a casei el indreptanduse spre dormitor primul

Ayumi ai patit ceva ? ah nu a raspuns ea . bun se pare ca mama lui tomiko a inceput deja sa isi faca simtita prezenta . ce ? dar oh nu ce sa intamplat cu matusa nori e bine . da am trimis o clona dar stiu ca acea persona nu va renunta vino nu esti in siguranta aici si tine lantisorul bine . da a raspuns ea insa imediat mai si ceilati au sosit in camera lui ayumi acestia fiind surprinsi privind cum totul a fost mutat . ce se intampla aici credeam ca voi ar fi trebuit sa opriti asa ceva . esti sigura ca nu fetita este de vina a spus ayako .insa ayumi incrcand sa se apere era pe punctul de a le spune ca nu ea a facut-o insa a fost oprita de ashura care si a eliberat chakra si sa incruntat privindu-o pe ayako .surprinzandu-o impreuna cu restul insa acesta nu a stat in camera si luindu-o pe ayumi spre surpinderea grupului inca odata au inceput sa se indrepte spre locul unde era activitate insa ashura simtind ca mama lui tomiko a inceput sa rastoarne totul cu susul in jos transformand casa intr-o arma ashura folosindusi chakra a inceput sa lupte cu ea incercand sa o opreasca lupta rezultand in zgomote foarte puternice zgomote care au cauzat ca dulapul din sufragerie sa pice pe norico insa acesta a fost salvata la timp de ashura si clona sa care simtind energiile spirituale a stiut unde sa se indrepte .ayumi vazand ca matusa sa a fost pusa in pericol sa speriat insa nu inainte de a ii opri pe copiii aflati in cladire impreuna cu ashura .

se pare ca este evident vrea sa fim urmatori a spus ashura ridicand semne de intrebare din partea celorlalti mai putin ayumi . hei baieti daca aveti nevoie de mine voi fi la baza bine le-a spus el plecand . ok asta a fost ciudat ce se intampla aici de ce se comporta naruto atat de ciiudat . huh? ce vrei sa spui mai a intrebat-o tokagawa acesta spunandui ce sa intamplat de cand au sosit si au intrat in cladire . asta in tradevar pare ciudat adica din cate stiu pustiul este o mingie de energie si este in totdeauna bine dispus asa ca este ciudat .hm eu cred ca pe mine nu ma place foarte mult de si aveti dreptate asta a fost ciudat cine stie poate ca stie ceva ce noi nu adica nu ar fi prima data . le-a spus ea iar mai si ceilalti realizand la ce sa referit ayako au inceput sa fie ingrijorati . oare crezi ca pustiul vrea sa faca ce a facut in primul caz .huh? vrei sa spui atunci cand a decis sa faca totul singur. da de si ne-a salvat vietile si se pare ca a facut-o din nou . le-a spus tokagawa . _ce naruto vrea sa rezolve totul de unul singur din nou argh de ce vrea sa faca asta adica inteleg ca vrea ca nimeni sa nu fie ranit dar putem ajuta urgh e asa incapatanat se comporta ca si naru cate odata cand o sa ajung la baza o sa am o discutie in legatura cu atitudinea sa ._ au fost gandurile pe care mai le-a avut insa acesta a fost intrerupta atunci cand naru si a spus parerea .

nu crezi ca acest raspuns a fost prea rapid . huh? ce vrei sa spui . ei bine vezi tu mai daca te ai uitat la sourile cu casele faimoase fiind bantuite ai realiza ca la inceput spiritele tind sa se ascunda de camere insa in primele 24 de ore insa nu si aici ceea ce inseamna ca avem de a face cu un poltargaiste care e complet serios . da sunt de acord . a raspuns naru . cred ca poate de aceea pustiul se comporta ciudat poate ca a realizat ca suntem in pericol si incerca sa ne protejeze a spus tokagawa realizand ce ashura a vrut sa faca .

poate dar nu cred ca am nevoie de protectie a raspuns naru . oare ? e evident ca nu poti sa te aperi . ia spus el . nu am nevie protectie pot avea grija de mine . ha wow chiar esti increzator naru dar ai dreptate .oh chiar asa si in ce privinta . e evident ca pustiul incearca sa ne protejeze fie ca vrem sau nu ceea ce inseamna ca spiritul cu care ne comfruntam e puternic si foarte periculos . si ideea ta este ? la intrebat naru vrand sa afle la ce se gandeste . ideea este ca ar trebui sa aflam rapid cu ce ne comfruntam si sa il ajutam pe pusti .hm ai dreptate dar totusi daca naruto chiar stie ceva ma indoiesc ca ar dori sa vorbeasca de data asta . si ce te face sa fi asa de sigur la intrebat el .faptul ca nu a dorit sa spuna nimic si tot odata faptul ca acesta a aparat-o pe ayumi desi probabilitatea ca ea sa fie in spatele a ce sa intamplat pana acum ar fi deschisa . s stai putin naru .vrei sa spui ca pustiul nu numai ca stie ce se intampla aici dar ia spus cumva fetei . da asta este corect a raspuns el socandui pe mai si tokagawa

ce au raspuns cei doi neputand sa creada .insa tokagawa a continuat . naru si tu vrei sa imi spui ca nu ai facut nimi pana acum .da asta este corect a fost raspunsul sau surprinzandui pe mai si el acestia avand o reactie nu prea placuta . naru de ce nu ai facut nimic sa il opresti asta nu e un joc cine stie ce ar fi putut sa ii spuna fetei punandu-o astfel in pericol .

 _oh nu oare asta sa intamplat cat timp el si ayuni au fost plecati oare naruto ia spus ceva ,_ au fost gandurile lui mai acesta devenind ingrijorata pentru ayumi si furioasa pe naruto gandinduse la faptul ca aceasta ar fi putut fi pusa in pericol . gata ma duc la baza sa aflu ce se intampla cu el . huh ? mai . a raspuns tokagawa . surprins . insa mai dorind sa nu mai auda nimic a vrut sa se indrepte spre baza dar acesta a fost oprita de naru .

naru ce faci ? a intrebat ea . nu o sa faci nimic ai inteles mai ia spus acesta . ce tu vrei ca eu sa stau si sa vad cum ayumi e in pericol fara sa fac nimic daca ceea ce tu sicalugarul spuneti este adevarat atunci ayumi are probleme de ce nu faci nimic naru ? la intrebat ea vrand sa afle .

simplu pentru ca naruto nu vrea ca noi sa stim . c ce ce vrei sa spui naru . daca nu ati realizat comportamentul sau de cand a intrat aici atunci poate ar fi mai bine sa nu spuneti nimic

ce dar naru . oh am inteles deci e mai bine ca el sa se comporte exact cum o faci tu in loc sa spuna dacas are probleme a raspuns ea devenind frustrata . poate ca nu ai inteles dar dece cineva ca si el care in mod normal nu ar face asta o face si de ce aici ? ia intrebat naru iar cei doi auzind intrebarea au vrut sa raspunda insa realizand ca nu au un rasapuns nu au continuat . naru vazand ca nici mai sau tokagawa nu au spus nimic acesta a continuat . daca privesti in ansamblu lucrurile nu sunt atat de dificile sa nu uitam ca naruto este un spirit si din cate am vazut cu cateva minute in urma si mai ales din ce domnisoara norito ne-a spus despre casa acesta este evident ca acesta casa poate fi activa ceea ce inseamna ca alte spirite ar putea fi aici iar daca luam asta in concluzie este destul de clar ca naruto ar putea fi afectat a continuat el uimindui pe cei doi . hm interesant naru si da poate ca esti pe o pista adica am spus amandoi ca ceea ce sar putea sa infruntam ar fi mult prea periculos . precis a continuat el si sa nu uitam ca atunci cand domnisoara matsuzaki a spus ca ar putea sa fie un spirit legat naruto a avut o reactie diferita si daca ar fi sa luam experimentul pe care tocmai la-m facut faptul ca acesta a avut inca odata o reactie diferita ma face sa cred ca stie ceva insa cea ce mi a solidificat teoria a fost faptul ca ayumi a fost si probabil este speriata insa de ce anume nu stiu . ah deci de aceea nu ai facut nimic . exact in plus este evident ca naruto nu vrea ca noi sa ne implicam . da dar tu esti cel care conduce investigatia nu invers esti sigur ca vrei sa il lasi pe pusti sa faca ce vrea . sincer sa fiu da a raspuns el socandui pe cei doi .

in acea noapte ashura care a fost singurul ramas treaz folosindusi puterile a inceput sa acapereze casa acesta incercand sa ii protejeze pe toti .

dis de dimineata dupa ce toti sau trezit mai coborand scarile si vazand ca vaza nu sa miscat a inceput sa se panice acesta insa a inceput sa simta cum casa a inceput sa fie protejata de o lumina puternica cu o senzatie de caldura . _ce lumina puternica dar senzatia este atat de palcuta ca si cum totul este in ordine ._ a spus mai in gandurile sale fara sa realizeze ca ashura a fost cel care a facut asta . intretimp la baza ashura care si a eliberat puterile tinandule active ridicanduse acesta a esit de la baza si incepad sa se plimbe prin cladire acesta a inceput sa atraga spiritele copiilor prinsi in potriva vointei lor ashura realizand ca sigiliul a inceput sa functioneze acesta sa reintors la baza impreuna cu spiritele unora dintre copii prinsi in casa

bine acum ca suntem aici as vrea ca voi sa treceti ptin asta le-a spus el aratand catre un portal insa cei care erau acolo au fost oarecum speriati acestia avand indoieli isna ashura zambind ia asigurat ca vor fi bine si ca vor fi in siguranta copii auzind au acceptat acestia trecand prin portal si intrand in lumea spiritelor . se pare ca a mers a spus el incepand sa devina slabit

 **da dar ti am spus ca va fi periculos deja incepi sa fi slabit .** da stiu dar trebuie sa continuam nu putem sa ii implicam pe ceilalti . **da ai dreptate din ce sa intamplat aseara este evident ca aceea femeie este in spatele a tot ce se intampla aici si sunt sigur ca te va ataca** sau se va ascunde oricum atata timp cat toti din casa sunt teferi atunci este bine . **da dar ce vom face cu acea fata care este prinsa in put adica sunt sigur ca va fi furioasa pentru ce sa intamplat .**

asta nu se va intampla nu daca o comvingem sa iasa afara kurama daca yuki va iesi afara atunci o putem salva **si daca nu atunci ce vom face .** asculta sunt sigur ca noll isi va da seama in cele din urma iar yuki si aceea femeie vor trece in lumea de dincolo **poate dar esti sigur adica stiu ca pustiul are putere dar oare crezi ca este suficient .** kurama sti ca noll ete impreuna cu lin nu ? **da si .oh acum inteleg deci tu speri ca noll sa faca ceva chiar daca nu vom putea sa protejam si sa ajutam spiritele prinse .si eu care credeam ca vrei sa faci asta singur .** inca vreau sa fac asta dar noll este foarte istet sunt sigur ca si a dat seama de ce vreau sa fac si sa nu uitam mai poate intra in planul astral ceea ce inseamna ca gene este acolo asa ca fie ca imi place sau nu va trebui sa le acceptam ajutorul insa nu vreau sa ii pun in pericol adica este evident ce se intampla si pe cine a cea femeie vrea asa ca nu vad de ce ar fi necesar ca noll si restul sa fie pusi in pericol **ok complexul acesta de erou al tau trebuie oprit ashura este periculos .** imi pare rau kurama dar am luat decizia si nu voi da inapoi si sti de ce **da stiu dar cum crezi ca prieteni tai arreactiona stiind ca iti pui viata in pericol nu crezi ca vor sa ajute la fel de mult ashura** da stiu dar **stiu de ce faci asta si te inteleg dar nu poti sa te invinuiesti pentru ce sa intamplat lasa trecutul in urma ashura .** kurama stiu dar nu e asa de simplu adica ayumi si familia sa nu au faxut nimic si nici acesti copii de ce ar trebui sa fie folositi asa dece ar trebui o mama sa devina un spirit plin de ura .sa sti ca nu pot doar sa stau si sa privesc . **da stiu dar daca nu te opresti atunci totul va fi si mai rau nimic din toate astea nu a fost vina ta sau ce sa intamplat acasa in dimensiune a noastra asculta nu a fost vina ta pentru ce sa intamplat atunci asa ca nu te mai invinovati .** kurama sa sti ca a fost vina mea daca eu si indra nu am fi luptat atunci sunt sigur ca lucrurile ar fi fost mult mai diferite **poate dar a trecut atat de mult timp de atunci si in plus a fost vina fratelui tau ca a plecat poate ca ai oarecum dreptate dar nu e suficient sa te invinovatesti .** asta asa este dar nu este corect si sti ca nu imi place asta **da stiu si de aceea te admiram sa sti adica esti diferit fata de indra . bine ashura daca asta e ceea ce crezi ca e corect atunci fa-o** tu insa ce crezi kurama . **sincer sa fiu sunt de acord ca ayumi si familia sa nu au facut nimic si la fel si cei prinsi aici dar cred ca ar trebui sa lucram in preuna sti**

da dar vreau sa fac asta . **ok daca asta vrei atunci fie** ia spus kurama . iar ashura acceptand sa ridicat insa acesta vazand ca mai naru si lin impreuna cu tokagawa au intrat acesta ia salutat intorcanduse apoi la ceea ce vroia sa faca privind ina cum ayako a inceput sa exorcizeze camera lui ayumi dupa ce aceasta sa intors la bsza mai a inceput sa noteze temperatura di n fiecare camera in timp ce ashura era impreuna cu ayumi acesta intrebandu-o daca a fost afectata de ce sa intamplat seara trecuta . ah sincer nu adica am fost speriata dar avand lantisorul pe care mi la-i dat am fost in siguranta in plus dormind cu matusa norico a ajutat .mersi ca ai salvat-o naruto daca nu ai fi facut asta cred ca ar fi fost in mare pericol . hei am promis ca o sa te protejez pe tine si ceilalti asa ca asta intentionez sa fac . da dar oare prieteni tai nu se vor supara adica . ayumi cateodata trebuie sa faci ceea ce crezi ca e bine pentru cei din jur stiu ca mai si restul vor sa ajute insa cum am spus noi suntem tintele daca mai sau altcineva incearca sa ajute ei bine ma tem ca va fi si mai rau de cat ce sa intamplat ieri .

da dar totusi nu cred ca e dragut din partea ta sa le faci asta . stiu ayumi stiu a raspuns el . dar naru este singurul care sunt sigur ca va afla ceea ce ti am spus ieri . ia spus ashura . oh acum inteleg de ce vrei sa faci asta . a spus ea . deci ai realizat in cele din urma huh?

da si ai dreptate a raspuns ea dar poti sa faci asta de unul singur naruto ? ei bine pot dar sa sti ca nu sunt chiar singur . huh? ce vrei sa spui naruto . pai cum am spus noi suntem tintele asa ca poti sa ma ajuti .c ce e eu dar sunt doar un copil nu pot sa fac ce mi ai aratat tu . ba poti sa o faci ayumi ia spus el socandu-o .c ce ce vrei sa spui ca pot . simplu poti sa faci ceea ce pot face si eu . ce d dar cum a intrebat ea . lantisorul cat timp il porti poti sa ai aceleasi puteri ca si ale mele . daca vrei sa afli cum vino cu mine . ah unde mergem a intrebat ea ashura auzind ia spus ca vor merge in locul unde au pus baza ayumi atunci a vrut sa intrebe de ce insa realizand ca ashura nu a vrut sa ii raspunda acesta la urmat .cei doi odata ajunsi vazand ca naru si lin erau acolo impreuna cu ayako si tokagawa .acestia vaandui au intrebat de ce ayumi era la baza

ashura insa ia spus lui ayumi sa se aseje in centrul camerei la inceput acesta a fost curioasa vrand sa afle de ce dar dupa cateva minute aceasta a inceput sa fie invaluita de o lumina puternica ayako si tokagawa au fost ingrijorati insa ashura ia oprit spunadule ca ayumi este bine . si imediat ce lumina sa oprit ayumi chiar daca nu a fost afectata acesta a inceput sa se simta ciudat ashura vazand asta ia spus ca va fi in regula acesta lasandu-o sa se odihnesca pentru cateva minute acesta plecand apoi impreuna cu ayumi .

ok ajunge cred ca mai are dreptate adica am inteles ieri dar asta ce a mai facut de data asta .

sunt sigur ca a fost un fel de transfer de energie . ce transfer de energie .ugh de ce nu poate sa ne spuna nimic . cum am spus vrea sa faca asta fara ajutorul nostru de si este o situatie interesanta acum ca ayumi a fost implicata . glumestu sunt sigura ca mai va fi total furioasa cand va auzi asta a rspun ayako . probabil dar naruto a luat o decizie . vad ca ai mult respect pentru el naru si asta este impreionat din partea ta a raspuns tokagawa . sincer eu cred ca atunci cand vom afla ce se intampla naruto ne va explica de ce a decis sa lucreze pe cont propriu . ce ? si cand crezi ca va fi asta au intrebat cei doi . curand foarte curand probabil dupa ce domnisoara hara si jhon vor fi aici de si sunt sigur ca naruto nu va dori ca nimen isa afle dar totusi chiar daca nu tot se va intampla si incercarea sa de a proteja aceasta casa va fi oprita

ce ? ce vrei sa spui . naru . nu ati realizat ce sa intamplat de loc a spus el lasandui pe cei doi fara rspuns . deci se pare ca nu . asta e pacat pentru ca daca da atunci ati fi realizat ca probabil ceea ce naruto a facut incepe sa aiba efect . huh? ce vrei sa spui naru . au intrebat cei doi . este chiar simplu insa se pare ca voi nu puteti simti probabil datorita faptului ca ati fost slabiti . c ce ? au raspuns ei g glumesti nu ? . se pare ca nu a spus el socandui pe cei doi . ok dar de ce se intampla asta . cum am spus este evident ca vrea sa fim protejati . da dar dece naru adica suntem de stul de puternici omule putem sa ne ocupam de cateva spirite a raspuns tokagawa .da dar .. sa oprit el lasandui pe cei doi sa se intrebe la ce se gandea .haide spunene naru la ce te gandesti au continuat ei . hm sunteti siguri ca asta vreti ? da de sigur au raspuns ei . bun atunci . a continuatel insa cei doi vrand sa afle la ce se gandea fiind nerabdatori iau spus sa se grabeasca atunci naru le a spus . daca adevaratul motiv pentru care naruto face toate astea este pentru ca este o tinta a spus naru socandui pe ayako si tokagawa o o tinta ? au intrebatcei doi . precis .dar o tinta pentru ce sau cine asta inca nu stiu dar este evident ca el si ayumi ar putea fi tinte . hm poate fi poltargaistul adica era de stul de evident ca casa a inceput sa fie furioasa pe noi si faptul ca ayumi a inceput sa tipe nu poate fi doar o coincidenta . stai putin ia intrerupt ayako . daca ce spuneti voi este adevarat atunci cine poate fi dupa cei doi . ori cine ar fi este evident destul de periculos daca pustilu se comporta in felul asta si mai ales trece prin cine stie ce emotii . da asta asa este . pai si atunci ce facem ?

nimic a raspuns naru . poftim tu vrei sa lasi doi copii singuri daca asta e adevarul atunci naruto si ayumi sunt in pericol si tu vrei sa nu facem nimic naru ? la intrebat ayako devenind ingrijorata . da este evident ca naruto vrea sa ne tina la distanta pe noi si pe membri familei lui ayumi .da dar suntem cu toti aici si am putea fi cu toti in pericol . exact si tocmai de aceea naruto vrea sa ne tina la distanta . de fapt acesta vrea sa se ofere ca momeala pentru a atrage probabil oricine ar fi dupa el . a continuat el socandui pe tokagawa si ayako acestia incepand sa inteleaga de ce ashura incearca sa ii evite si de ce comunica putin cu membri echipei

incredibil nu imi vine sa cred a rspuns tokagawa uimit . ce ? tu intelegi ce se intampla aici ayako pustiul vrea sa faca asta pentru ca se simte responsabil de ceea ce am putea pati ia spus el ayako avand ochi larg deschisi amintinduis ce sa intmaplat in primul caz acesta in cele din urma spunad este exact ca si in primul caz . da asta asa este pustiul a realizat ca cineva sau ceva este su il vrea aici iar el realixand ca suntem, si noi si a dat seama ca suntem in pericol . asta asa este iar cand acesta probabl a aflat ca si ayumi e la fel a deci sa . sa actioneze pe cont propriu acesta crezand ca nu vom intelege sau ca nu suntem puternici in deajuns . sau probabil nu suntem cei pe care oricine ar fi aici vrea . ce ? vrei sa spui ca orice ar fi aici vrea sa ne sperie si sa ne faca sa plecam dar vrea ca naruto sa ramina aici . da a raspuns naru socandui pe tokagawa si ayako insa cei doi au fost si mai socati cand au auzit cine ar fi urmatoarea victima . o doamne naru esti sigur de asta . da acum sunt sigur nu stiu ce se intampla aici dar e evident ca naruto si ayumi sunt in mare pericol probabil ayumi mai mult de cat el . pai si ce doar nu putem sa stam asa naru daca ceva rau se intampla cu unul dintre cei doi . hm asta asa este dar nu putem actiona . ce de ce nu . daca chiar asta se intampla atunci nu putem interveni . dar daca nu se intampla nu-mai asta atunci ce bine eu zic sa continuam cu ceea ce am facut pana acum le a spus naru celor doi . si sa ii lasam pe naruto si ayumi sa se ocupe de asta um bine daca spui tu au rspuns cei doi .

totusi in acea noapte dupa ce ashura si ayumi au decis sa se intoarca in cladire ashura avand sigiliul inca activ a avertizat-o pe ayumi . se pare ca un al copil este aici ?

ce ? unde a intrebatea privind in jur insa fara sa vada pe nimeni . concentreazate ayumi ia spus el iar ea concentranduse a inceput sa simta o prezenta si spunadui lui ashura acesta a intrebat daca poate spune de unde .ah din bucatarie c cred . oh nu a rspuns ea incepand sa se panice . ashura fara sa intrebe simtind imediat de ce ayumi sa panicat sa grabit impreuna cu acesta catre bucatarie insa odata ajunsi acolo cei doi au vazut cum bucataria a inceput sa arda

Kana pleaca de aici a strigat el iar ea auzind a incepu tsa strige strigatul alertanduio pe mai care era la baza impreuna cu restul . Kana a strigat ea vazand flacarile naruto ayumi ce cautai voi aici a intrebat ea . mai asta nu este important acum ayumi copieaza ceea ce fac si eu . ah b bine a raspuns ea apoi ashura incepand sa formeze sigilii a creat o tehnica de apa ayumi incercand sa faca la fel . wow ce nai au raspuns ei vazand ce au facut cei doi . ashura insa vrand sa afle unde era spiritul a inceput sa se concentreze acesta sfatuindo pe ayumi si mai sa faca acelasi lucru ayumi realizand de ce si a inchis ochi si simtind unde era spiritul a strigat impreuna cu mai . acolo . naru ? e ceva acolo a spus ea fara sa stie ca ceea ce vedea era un spirit .hm mai ? eu un copil la fereastra a continuat ea acesta fiind speriata .naru atunci sa apropiat de fereastra insa cand a aruncat o privire nu era nimic . ayumi poti sa imi spui daca spiritul mai e acolo . uh nu a disparut . firar probabil sa intors in put . da chiar asta sa intamplat kurama **nu mai e probabil ca a vrut sa ne sperie dar ori cum a plecat .** da dar cred ca ar fi bine daca il voi chema . **ashura stai sti ca asta nu este singurul se pare ca sigiliul incepe sa ii afecteze cumva .** poate cred ca va trebui sa imi activez chakra . **stai vrei sa spui ca ai slabit sigiliul .** da dar acum totul este in ordine . a spus el activandusi chakra activand sigiliul facandui pe cei din casa sa simta puterile acestuia .

se pare ca ai avut dreptate naru .da se pare ca este exact cum naruto a realizat naruto .

ce ce vrei sa spui naru ce se intampla aici . a intrebat mai . deci se pare ca ai realizat nu noll a spus el socandul pe acesta .naruto cred ca ar trebui sa ai grija ce spuiu ia spus el . da stiu si imi pare rau dar am crezut ca iti vei da seama mai tarziu sau apropae de loc .a spus el socanui pe prieteni sai . n naruto cum poti sa spu iasta adica suntem prieteni nu . a rspuns el socandui pe toti insa ashura vazand expresiile lor socate a continuat . imi pare rau dar cum putem fi prieteni daca voi veti fi morti nu intelegeti baieti e evident ce se intampla femeia care este in casa asta ne vrea pe mine si ayumi iar faptul ca matusa sa si mama sa vitrega kana sunt aici impreuna cu voi toti nu face de cat sa o infurie asta a fost un avertisment dar din cate realizez e clar ca acum nu mai e vorba de asta a spus el dezvaluind ce se intampla lasandui pe restul complet socati s serios naruto chiar asta se intampla . a intrebat ayako iar el dand din cap ia rspuns . o dumnezeule e incredibil . dar staiti putin de ce ayumi adica ce legatura are ea cu asta a intrebat mai . pai sincer ayumi si eu nu avem nici o legatira cu acea doamna . a continuat el socandusi prieteni si pe kana . ce vrei sa spui ca cineva este dupa tine si probabil ayumi fara nici nu motiv ? . nu as spune asta este un motiv dar este atat de bizar si ciudat in cat ati crede ca femeia si a pierdut mintile . cine stie poate chiar a innebunit .huh? ce vrei sa spui . uite totul va fi clar daca mai va ajuta impreuna cu voi am vrut si inca vreau sa lucrez singur . ce glumesti esti in pericol naruto nu poti sa lupti singur oh si sa va las pe voi sa ma protejati pe mine sau ayumi este corect a rspuns el devenind mai rece . imi pare rau dar si voi aveti vietile voastre nu pot sa las sa va aruncati inainte stiind ca veti fi morti in final uite nu ma intelegeti gresit stiu ca la acest moment 3 dintre noi pot sa se apere dar cum ramane cu mai si naru .a spus el iar mai realizand la ce sa referit nu a mai spus nimic noll insa a fost oarecum deranjat insa nu a vrutsa arate asta cred ca ar fi bine daca am pleca si apropo ayumi va ramane cu noi . ce ? ce vrei sa spui naruto . o sa intelegeti in curand . a spus el plecand cu grupul insa cand au ajuns si au inceput sa arunce o privire asupra monitoarelor si sistemul audioacestia au inceput sa auda sunete insa ashura privind monitoarele avand sigiliul activ a inceput sa cheme spiritele din camera lui ayumi .

ce ce se intampla naruto ce faci ? a intrebt mai isa acesta nu a raspuns incercand sa cheme spiritele aflate in camera in locul unde acesta si prieteni sai erau . spiritele realizand ca erau chemate sau indreptat spre locul unde ashura era si odata ajunse la baza unde era echipa toti au inghetat mai fiind atat de speriata in cat a inceput sa tipe ashura insa ia spus sa nu isi faca griji dar mai fiind complet terifiata nu a ascultat acesta fiind aproape gata sa lesine . insa toti au fost surprinsi atunci cand au vazut ca ashura a calmat spiritele acesta trimitandule in cele din urma in lumea de dincolo insa acesta devenind si mai slabit in proces .

v vedeti de ce nu am vrut sa spun nimic asta nu este ceva ce puteti face fara sa va temeti dar daca vreti sa ne ajutati atunci eu voi accepta imi pare rau baieti am vrut doar sa ma asigur ca sunteti teferi .wow pustiule chiar esti ceva nu gluima .da mersi dar putem lasa glumele pentru mai tarziu stiti mai este in regula a raspuns el fiind ingrijorat . da e bine nu iti face griji

bun atunci e bine . tu ce ai sa faci . simplu voi incerca sa caut in continuare sa vad daca mai sunt spirite ramase . ce dar din ce am vazut pana acum incepi sa fi slabit . da stiu ayako dar trebuie sa fac asta daca nu cu toti vom fi in pericol . bune daca esti sigur . dar cum ramane cu ayumi . ayumi va ramane cu noi peste noapte . ce ? dar unde va dormi naruto . lasa asta in seamna mea . si ayako vazand ca naruto avea situatia sub control nu a continuat .

in ziua urmatoare ayumi si ashura impreuna cu mai au mers in camera de zi ashura incepand sa devina slabit cei trei au vorbit despre ce sa intamplat seara trecuta acestia fiind intrerupti atunci cand kana a intrat in camera avand o farfurie cu prajiturele . kana a intrebat-o pe ayumi daca vrea sa aiba o prajitura insa ayumi inca temanduse de yuki a refuzat .kana atunci a plecat indispusa . insa cand matusa sa a intrebat daca poate sa aiba un dintre ele ayumi a rabufnit acesta spunad ce sa intamplat intre ea si yuki acesta spunadule cum yuki a amenintat-o spunadui ca parinti sai au vrut sa scape de ea . mai si norico auzind au fost terifiate de ceea ce ayumi a trebuit sa indure . ashura insa ascultand chiar daca a stiut ce sa intamplat le a spus celor doua ca de fapt papusa sa nu a fost cea care a facut asta ci o fetita de aceeasi varsta ca si ayumi . dupa ce comversatia sa terminat mai care a adormit trezinduse in planul astral a fost avertizata de gene - naru cand mai a intrebat ce gene a vrut sa spuna acesta sa trezit .

in acea seara grupul era la baza insa nu inainte ca mai sa o ia pe yuki din camera unde norico a adormit . deci asta e mini ha impresionata micuta ma mir cum ai reusit sa o ei a intrebat tokagawa . pai nu am avut tocmai permisiunea sa o luam a raspuhns mai chiar este infioratoare nu ? a raspuns ea privinsd monitorul . da .original arheologi credeau ca acestea erau folosite pentru a prinde spiritele oamenilor fiind gol un spirit poate sa posede usor a spus tokagawa ashura fiind de acord c uexplicatia data .

ah hei narui chiar avem de gand sa ne uitam la papusa asta toata noaptea . nu a rspuns ashura acesta avand puterile sale active . ah ce vrei sa spui pustiule . uitate si vei vedea a spus el si acesta impreuna cu ceilalti au vazut cum yuki a inceput sa se miste toti fiind surprinsi ashura insa imediat a intarit sigiliul acesta activand colierul care era la gatul lui ayumi pentru a o proteja . kurama va trebui sa o oprim pe yuki imediat **da sunt gata** bun a rsspuns el si formand semne acesta impreuna cu kurama au sigilat camera unde se afla yuki . surprinzandui pe mai si prieteni lor . dupa ce yuki a ajuns aproape la jumatatea patului acesta si a inrotit capul acesta cazand incepand sa se rostogolesca lovind camera video facandu-o pe mai sa tipe .


	5. Chapter 5

_numele meu este mai tanyama si sunt in primul an de liceu insa tot odata lucrez de asemenea cu o echipa profesionista de vanatori de fantome .cu cateva zile in urma norito morisita a venit in biroul nostru pentru a ne cere ajutorul insa de indata ce am ajuns totul a inceput sa o ia razna mobila din anumite parti ale caasei incepand sa se miste iar un foc intens a inceput din senin insa naruto a fost acolo sa il opreasca insa ce a fost si mai ciudat a fost faptul ca si ayumi a inceput sa aiba aceleasi abilitati .naru si ceilati insa au crezut ca ayumi ar fi defapt in spatele poltergaistului insa naruto a fost de alta parere . oare acesta casa poate fi bantuita de papusa fetitei ?_

dupa ce grupul a vazut ce sa intamplat cu papusa lui ayumi mai a inceput sa tipe . tokagawa atunci a vrut sa fuga in camera unde acesta se afla insa a fost oprit de ashura .

stai nu peleca ia spus el . ce ? de ce nu ? . pentru ca am sigilat camera bine yuki nu are unde sa plece . deci vrei sa spui ca ai sigilat-o in camera aia ? . da daca vrei sa pui problema asa .spunemi naruto la intrebat naru vrand sa afle o informatie anume . sigiliul pe care la-i activat poate fi oprit a continuat el .da de ce vrei sa vezi daca pausa este inca acolo pentru ca daca da atunci sa sti ca inca e in camera . sau poate vrei sa afli daca acesta a ramas in pozitia in care am vazut-o . ambele dar cred ca ar fi bine daca am arunca o privire . da bine daca asta vrei a spus el dezactivand sigiliul . acum putetm sa intram in camera . atunci tokagawa a inceput sa alerge acesta fiind urmat de mai crezand ca ar putea fi in pericol insa cand tokagawa a ajuns acesta a ramas surprins vazand ca papusa era in pozitie originala .insa acesta a fost intrerupt de naru . asta este normal spiritelor nu le pasa de dispozitive mecanice . da cred ca ai dreptate .

a doua zi dupa ce sa intamplat seara trecuta mai urcand la etaj a inceput sa se gandeasca la ce sa intamplat pana acum acesta insa fiind prinsa in gandurile sale a fost intrerupta cand a auzit-o pe ayumi vorbind cu yuki . **nu vei scapa ayumi nimeni nu poate .** ce ? c ce ai de gand sa f faci . **eu nimic dar ea sunt sigura ca da .** c ce vrei sa spui crezi ca acea doamna va incerca sa faca ceva . a intrebat ayumi fiind speriata **da dar nu te ingrijora am sa te protejez dar doar daca faci exact ce iti spun altfel .** altfel ce yuki a fost vocea lui ashura acesta surprinzandule pe cele doua **tu de ce intervi nu poti sa schimbi nimic si tu vei fi prins aici ca si noi .** asta nu se va intampla yuki te pot ajuta sa sti ca putem sa ne eliberam daca lucram impreuna ia spus el sugerandui sa se ajute reciproc **ha da sigur esti sigur ca vrei sa lucram impreuna adica dupa felul cum te ai comportat pana acum cu prieteni tai e evident ca nu vrei sa lucram inpreuna .**

a raspuns ea insa acesta a fost intrerupta de ayumi . hei asta nu este adevarat mini **da atunci spunemi de ce vrea doar sa ne ajute pe noi si nu pe restul de ce esti tu mai precis mult mai importanta de cat ceilalti .** pai asta este datorita . a spus ea vrand sa iidea papusii un raspuns insa ayumi neputand sa gasesca unul a tacut **vezi nici nu poti sa continui ceea ce vroiai sa spui este evident ca nu ii pasa .** te inseli yuki a raspuns ashura .te inseli foarte mult . **oh chiar asa si de ce anume .** a spus ea vrand sa afle . asta este simplu motivul pentru care ma-m distantat de prieteni mei este pentru ca pot sa simt ceea ce vreti cu adevarat .a spus el socandule pe ayumi si yuki care la intrebat . **la ce te referi .** oh haide nu mai incerca sa ascunzi faptul ca te temi la fel de mult ca si ayumi . din momentul in care am vazut casa am vazut si am simtit cat de speriati sunteti adevarul este ca nu vreeti sa faceti asta dar nu aveti de ales datorita ei . a continuat ashura facand referire la mama lui tomiko . yuki chiar daca poseda papusa numita mini a ramas uimita auzind ce ashura a vrut sa spuna . **eu cred ca te inseli nu am cerut ajuor eu am fost ceea care ia adus pe restul aici si te pot tine aici daca vreau** nu nu poti pentru ca nu asta este ceea ce vrei cu adevarat **Ajunge tu nu sti ceea ce vreau eu .** a raspuns ea devenind furioasa acesta trimitsnd valuri de energie incepand sa il atace pe ashura .ayumi privind a vrut sa ajute insa ashura ridicamdusi mana a oprito . hei nu iti face griji sunt bine vezi . araspuns el zambindui iar ea vazand zambetul sa calmat insa yuki a fost surprinsa vazand ca atacul sau nu a functionat . **cum ai reusit sa imi parezi loviturile nici o fiinta umna nu poate face asta .** dar eu nu sunt om yuki asa ca atacul tau nu a avut nici un efect **ai avu tnoroc sa sti data viitoare nu vei mai fi asa de norocos .** yuki sper ca nu vrei sa ma ameninti pentru ca daca da nu va fi bine asa ca iti sugerezi sa nu incerci sa mai ranesti pe cineva **cum ai realizat ca am fost eu**. pai este evident ca esti fortata sa faci asta dar te pot ajuta impreuna cu ayumi .daca vrei sa ne lasi

 **da si cum poate ea ajuta adica fara lantisor este evident ca nu are putere .** nu chiar .a raspuns el punad un semn de intrebare asupra celor doua **la ce te referi este evident ca nu poate face nimic fara lantisor asa ca cum poate avea putere .** yuki nuuita ca ayumi poate vedea spirite

si in plus voi reactionati atuci cand isi foloseste puterile .c ce eu am puteri a raspuns ea surprinsa . ah da de si nu sunt foarte mari ai puteri si de aceea .a raspuns el .ridicand un semn de intrebare pe care ayumi datorita curiozitati sale vrand sa il afle a intrebat . si de aceea ce naruto spunemi .ashura la inceput nu a dorit insa dupa cateva momente acesta ia spus de ce era in pericol .

ayumi adevarul este ca mama lui tomiko vrea ca tu sa ramai aici deoarece ea crede ca o poti ajuta .ia spus el socandu-o pe fetita .dar nu pot daca este adevarat atunci nu pot adica oare tomiko este aici a intrebat ea . insa vazand expresia lui ashura ayumi a continuat dar de ce eu adica daca tomiko nu e aici atunci de ce ma vrea pe mine . ayumi nu te vrea pe tine a raspuns el . ayumi auzind a avut o expresie intrebatoare . vrand sa afle la ce sa referit . ashura vazand ca ayumi vroia sa afle de ce mama lui tomiko voria ca ea sa ramana aici a continuat cum am spus acea doamna nu te vrea in forma fizica ci spirituala pentru ca ai puteea sa ai informatii despre tomiko a raspuns ashura dezvaluindui motivul ayumi incepand sa realizeze la ce sa referit a inceput sa planga acesta temanduse pentru viata sa . nu nu pot sa fac asta a raspubs ea fiind complet panicata . da stiu dar sti si tu ca nu asta e important atunci ayumi fiind foarte strsata gandinduse ca va muri acesta fiind prinsa in casa ca si restul a vrut sa fuga acesta vrand sa fie impreuna cu matusa sa .dar ashura oprind-o ia promis ca se va asigura ca totul va fi in ordine ayumi insa nu a fost foarte sigura . ai incredere bine .dar dar .ayumi nu asta nu se va intampla nu voi permite asta .tu yuki si restul care ati ramas si la fel si prieteni mei so familia ta veti fi bine crede ma . e esti sigur ca eu sau matusa nori vom fi bine ? da ia raspuns el zambind asta este o promisiune iar eu nu imi incalc promisiunile

 _ayumi nu voi lasa sa devi ca si mine daca acea persoana vrea ca eu sa raman atunci asta voi facein acest moment asa ca nu va trebui sa iti faci griji am sa ma asigur ca totul va fi bine_

au fost gandurile pe care ashura le a avut acesta devenind foarte determinat .

acum intelegi yuki a spus el captandui atentia . **ce** a intrebat ea vrand sa afle la ce sa referit

ca voi face tot ce imi sta in putere sa opresc cese intampla aici

 **esti ciudat sti de ce ai vrea sa faci asta e evident ca nu poti sa lupti in potriva ei adica ai spus chiar si tu asta**. da dar sa nu fac nimic nu este in stilul meu . **da si de aceea vrei sa faci totul de unul singur .** daca asta inseamna ca mai si restul prietenilor mei vor fi in regula atunci da .a raspuns el cu determinare . **de ce iti pasa asa de mult de ei adica nu esti om asa ca de ce si ayumi de ce vrei sa faci asta de ce vrei sa suferi in loc sa pleci de aici de ce vrei sa incerci sa ajuti nu inteleg de fapt sti ce nu te inteleg de loc .** asta e simplu yuki de ce vreau sa fac ce ai spus pentru ca de ce ar trebui sa imi las prieteni sa fie pusi in pericol am vazut asta de cateva ori si sincer sa fiu nu vreau sa mai vad asta iar ayumi . a continuat ashura .ei bine e doar o fetita nevionavata care nu a facut nimic rau asa ca spunemi tu yuki de ce ar trebui sa sufere doar pentru ca o persoana care a murit nu poate accepta simplul fapt ca fica ei a plecat . pentru mine nu este corect si faptul ca vreti sa plecati din locul asta dar nu puteti datorita faptului ca sunteti tinuti aici nu e drept **poate ca ai dreptate** a rspunjs yuki **dar ce vrei sa faci ?**

simplu voi incerca sa o comfrunt a raspuns el socandule pe ayumi si yuki

 **ce nu poti** a rspuns ea incepand sa se teama pentru ce sa-r putea intampla insa ashura fiind serios a continuat .daca nu fac asta atunci suntem cu toti in pericol asa ca trebuie sa o fac

 **dar nu sti cat de periculoasa este aceea femeie ai putea fi distrus .** voi fi bine a raspuns el atunci yuki vazand ca nu are o alta alternativa a intrebat **bine te ajut spunemi ce vrei sa sti .** as vrea sa stiu doua lucruri ia spus el iar yuki auzind ce a spus a intrebat **ce vrei sa sti anume .** primul lucru vreau sa stiu numele mamei fetei stiu ca acesta o cauta datorita faptului ca am vazut o parte din amintirile sale sa fiu mai precis ziua cand tomiko a disparut cu aceea persona si apoi faptul ca sa aruncat in put , a spus el iar yuki auzind informatiile a fost impresionata . iar aldoilea lucru este unde anume se afla putul de ce intreb asta pentru ca stiu ca tu si restul sunteti in fundul acestuia vrand sa iesti dae nu puteti pentru ca nu va lasa

 **se pare ca nu te pot opri bine putul se afla in sufragerie si asa este eu si ceilalti suntem prinsi la fundul putului si ai dreptate in legatura cu ayumi usio o vrea si este exact pentru ceea ce ai spus** a spus ea dezvaluind ceea ce stia . imi pare rau yuki sa sti ca nimeni nu mrita asta nici macar acea doamna iti promit voi face ce pot sa va ajut . **multumesc .** a raspuns ea

hei nu ai pentru ce . ia raspuns el pregatinduse sa plece .insa nu inainte de a fi surprins de spiritele copiilor care erau in camera . deci vreti sa treceti dincolo nu ? a intrebat el iar ei dand din cap au raspuns .ashura atunci folosindusi chakra a deschis portalul acesta permitandule copiilor care erau in cmaera sa treaca dincolo .ayumi ia spus el captandui atentia . vreau sa ramai aici cu yuki bine .ah bine ai grija naruto .a raspuns ea .

mai care a ascultat in tot acel timp a ramas socata de ceea ce a auzit acesta incepand sa se simta prost gamdinduse la comparatia pe care a facut-o intre el si naru

 _nu ar fi trebuit sa spun asta e evident ca ii pasa dar oare atat de periculoasa este aceea femeie si ayumi oare poate fi adevarat si daca da atunci oare chiar ar vrea sa faca asta adica din ce am auzit vrea doar sa is icaute fica oare poate fi atat de disperata in cat chiar vrea sa o raneasca pe ayumi si pe naruto ._ sa gandit mai acesta fiind cmfuza insa ashura care tocmai deschisese usa acesta citindui gandurile ia raspuns . sa sti ca da mai . a raspuns el speriindo

naruto nu mai face asta te rog . si ce vrei sa spui prin da adica chiar crezi ca acea femeie usio ar face asta ? da a raspus el socanduo . asculta stiu ca nu intelegi dar crede ma usio este periculoasa .asa ca ar trebui sa ai grija mai sau altfel ai putea fi ranita sau mai rau .ce ce vrei sa spui naruto spunemi daca sti .imi pare rau mai dar nu pot . si de ce nu adica ce poate fi atat de periculos .stiu ca tu si ayumi sunteti tinte si daca ceea ce am auzit este adevarat atunci de ce nu vrei sa ne lasi sa te ajutam . la intrebat ea ingrijorata .

mai nu vreau sa fiu ajutat pentru ca nu puteti sa ma ajutati pe mine sau ayumi sau restul copiilor din casa asta voi nici macar nu le puteti simti prezenta sau zgomotele de teama si durere imi pare rau dar acest caz nu e un caz pe care il puteti rezolva singuri . atunci ajutane cum ai facut la inceput . nu pot daca fac asta atunci usio va incerca sa scape de voi si nu vreau sa se intample asta . mai auzind ce ashura ia spus a vrut sa accepte insa acesta realizand ca ar putea fi in pericol a vrut sa il opreasca ashura insa vazand ce mai vroia sa faca a oprit-o

uite stiu ca nu e ceea ce tu su restul vreti dar daca nu fac asta atunci cine stie ce sar putea intampla . dar de ce ? a intrebat ea de ce tu si ayumi . de ce pentru ca ii amintim de tomiko de fapt toti copii din casa de aceeasi varsta sau mai mare de cat ayumi sunt prinsi .da dar nu are sens de ce tu ? mai asta e simplu daca te uiti mai aproape a spus el atunci vei realiza ca statura mea e mai mica de cat pare asa ca din punctul de vedere al lui usio ei bine e ca si cum acesta si ar privi fica .a raspuns el mai fiind surprinsa insa totodata suparata . ce dar tu si fica sa sunteti diferiti cum poate . mai daca vei intra in planul astral ceea ce sunt sigur ca ar putea sa se intample .a raspuns ashura in mod misterios facandu-o pe mai sa se intrebe la ce se refeera si cum era sigur de asta . atunci a spusel continund .vei afla de ce dar cred ca vei vedea la ce ma refer cand spun ca usio este periculoasa in curand

huh? ce vrei sa spui in curand .naruto spunemi ce se poate intampla . orice mai ori ce .a rspuns el in cele din urma plecand

intretimp mai dupa ce a teerminat comversatia a decis sa intre acesta stand cu ayumi

in acelas itimp ashura care a intrat in sufragerie asezanduse in mijlocul camerei acesta a inceput sa isi elibereze chakra sperand ca usio va fi atrasa . **ashura cred ca asta a fost de ajuns**

oare ? a intrebat el ne fiind sigur insa banuiala sa a fost corecta atunci cand el si kurama i-au

simtit prezenta malefica . **stai calm ashura .** da kurama stiu a rspuns el simtind cum prezenta malefica era foarte aproape **ashura femeia este aici .** ia spus el .iar ashura auzind sa pregatit

pentru inamicul sau

 **tomiko** a fos tvocea femeii ashura si kurama auzind-o au fost pregatiti

 **tomiko copilul meu** a strigat ea facandusi simtita prezenta .

 **astta e incredibil nu am mai vazut o fiinta umana sa posede asa o energie negativa daca ar fi sa spun este aproape ca si amea** serios a raspuns ashura . **da ai grija ashura femeia asta e periculosa** da mersi amice a raspuns ashura vazand cum usio si a facut aparitia

asculta tomiko nu mai e in lumea asta a rspuns ashura isna usio auzind acesta a inceput sa il atace ashura insa vaszand atacul la parat usor . va trebui sa incerci mai mult de atat ia spus ashura . usio vazand ca primul atac nu a mers acesta a inceput sa isi foloseasca puterile combinandule cu obiecterle di n camera . ashura vaand ca uiso a inceput sa folosesca escamera in potriva sa acesta a inceput sa lupte incercand sa se aprere insa datorita lupteri dintre cei doi casa a inceput sa fie zguduita

asculta tomiko nu este aici oprestete nu ai de ce sa fac iasta te rog nu vezi ca tot ceea ce faci este sa cauzezi suferinta asta e ceea ce fica ta ar fi vrut spune mi a intrebat -o ashura insa usio devenind si mai furioasa acesta marindusi puterile a incercat sa il omoare pe ashura ashura insa folosindusi chakra a evitat atacul acesta eliberandul pe kurama care a speriat-o pe usio pentru cateva clipe acesta slabindusi puterile .ashura vazand acesta oportunitate folosind chakra sa a incercat sa o impinga pe usio in fantana insa nu inainte ca acesta sa faca ceva complet neasteptat . **SE PARE CA ESTI PUTRERNIC ORI CINE SAU CE AI FI DAR NU VOI FI OPRITA DACA NU IMI VEI SPUNE UNDE IMI ESTE FICA SI NU MA VEI AJUTA ATUNCI VEI MURI**

 **ti am spus fica ta nu mai este aici** a rspuns ashura impreuna cu kurama .

 **MINTI STIU CA ESTE AICI SI NU MA VOI OPRI PANA NU O VOI GASI ASA CA FIE MA AJUTI FIE VEI DISPAREA .da si cu ayumi cum ramane sau ai uitat de ea . ACEA FETITA MA VA AJUTA FIE CA VREA SAU NU oh da chiar daca asta va insemna sa o prinzi aici .ACEL COPIL VA FI AL MEU**

 **NU NU TE VOI LASA SA FACI ASTA BA O VEI FACE SI EA O VA FACE SAU ALT FEL . ALTFEL CE .**

a strigat ashura aceta insa fiind intrerupt de tipatul lui norico . **ALTFEL O SA SE IMTAMPLE ASTA**

 **CE AI FACUT** a intrebat ashura simtind ca unul dintre copii nu mai era in camera **.POTI SA INCERCI SA MA OPRESTI DAR PANA LA URMA TOT MA VETI AJUTA IAR DACA NU PRIETENI TAI SI FAMILIA FETEI VOR DISPAREA IMPREUNA CU EA . NU ASTA SE OPRESTE AICI .** a strigat ashura si folosind chakra aurie a impins-o pe usio in fantana insa nu inainte ca aceasta sa isi puna ultimele cuvinte **NU MA POTI OPRI FETITA VA MURI .** ashura auzind ce usio a spus sa infuriat insa acesta fiind distras de kurama calmanduse a plecat rapid in directia unde era norico . insa odata ajuns acesta a fost surprins vazand ca glezna ei era dislocata asa ca apropiinduse inca avand mantia aurie activa ia spus spiritului care se afla in hol sa plece .mai la inceput a fost surprinsa insa cand a privit mai atent acesta a putut obseerva o mana de culoare trnsparenta pe piciorul lui norico mana care a disparut imediat ce ashura ia spus sa plece . hei esti bine a intrebat el ingrijorat . da dar piciorul meu . piciorul sau este dislocat

da firar a raspuns el primind priviri ingrijoratoare . hei ce sa intamplat esti bine ?

firar nu imi vine sa cred a spus ashura comfunzandui pe prieteni sai . hei pustiule ce sa intamplat nu arati prea bine . sunt bine a rsspuns el putin mai rece surprinzandui pe mai si tokagawa . ashura realizand ce a facut si a cerut scuze acesta incepand sa lucreze la glezna matusii lui ayumi mai realizand ca ceva nu era in ordine a vrut sa vorbeasca cu ashura insa nu a putut o data ce ashura a terminat acesta a plecat spre camera unde era ayumi acesta simtind ca yuki era in camera de unde grupul opera . deindata ce ashura a ajuns in camera lui ayumi naru a intrebat de cat timp a inceput sa vorbeasca cu mini . ayumi la inceput nu a vrut sa vorbeasca insa cand naru a fortat-o spunandui ca matusa sa a fost ranita acesta a inceput sa planga .mai vaand asta a fost furioasa insa naru ia spus ca doar isi face treaba . dupa ce ayumi a inceput sa le povestesca inca odata ce sa intamplat naru nu a mai comentat .

asta e tot a intrebat ashura care era acolo . da a raspuns el .bun atunci tu si mai puteti sa plecati vreau sa stau cu ayumi . le a spus el . insa mai vazand ca ashura nu se simtea bine a vrut sa intrebe daca totul este in ordine .ashura auzind la inceput a ezitat insa dupa cateva momente a raspuns .

sunt bine mai vreau doar sa stau aici pentru o vreme . ah sigur a aspun ea acesta impreuna cu naru plecand .insa chiar inainte ca mai sa plece ashura ia spus . mai . da ? a rspuns ea ai grija bine ah s sigur a raspuns ea . _ce ciudat naruto se comporta mai ciudat de cat de obicei oare ce se intampla ._ sa intrebat ea fara sa realizeze ceea ce ashura a incercat sa faca .

deindata ce mai si naru au plecat ashura fiind inca furios aruncand o privire asupra colierului lui ayumi acesta la activat odata cu un genjutsu acesta punadu-o pe ayumi sa adoarma pentru a nu vedea ce va urma sa faca . odata ce ayumi a adormit ashura activandusi mantia a inceput sa elibereze tot odata mantia otravitoare a lui kurama acesta zguduind intreaga casa si tot ce era in jur afectand pana si natura din jur .insa fara a o distruge acesta comunicand cu natura spunandui de ce era atat de furios si ca ii pare rau

 **aha am inteles** au spus spiritele copacilor **sa sti ca stim ce sa intamplat si poate te putem ajuta**

huh? char vreti sa faceti asta ? **da o stim pe usio si fica sa acesta nu era mereu ceea ce este acum**.da stiu dar nu pot sa o ajut adica nu vrea sa accepte faptul ca micuta tomiko nu mai este aici **.da dar poate te putem ajuta in acesta privinta .** ce ? cum ati putea face asta a intrebat ashura vrand sa afle la ce se gandeau spiritele copacilor . **poate nu putem ajuta la calmarea spiritului dar iti putem spune de ce ea crede ca tomiko este inca aici .**.hm stati .va referiti cumva la ce sa intamplat atunci cand tomiko a murit si corpul acesteia a iesit la suprafata

 **da vezi tu cand tomiko sa inecat usio a innebunit de durere acesta a incercat sa traiasca insa nu a putut continua asa ca a decis sa isi ia viata aruncanduse in put .** da asta stiu din amintirile sale . **da dar ce nu sti este faptul ca tomiko a iesit la suprafata abia dupa ce mama sa sa aruncat in putasa ca usio inca mai crede ca tomiko .** este inca aici ah desigur daca ea sa aruncat inainte sa isi vada fica atunci probavil ca acesta inca mai spera ca fica sa sa fie aici . dar adevarul este ca tomiko nu mai e **da asta este adevarat .** biata mama ce pacat atat de multa suferinta si doar din cauza ca nu a putut trai sau astepta .dar cum o putem comvinge sau mai bine spus cum pot sa o comving pentru ca este evident ca nu va dori sa asculte **asta va trebui sa afli singur dar cred ca sti deja ce trebuie sa faci nu naruto sau sa iti spunem ashura** cum ati stiut .nu stiti ce mai bine nu vreau sa stu a spus el realizand cum au aflat .mersi de ajutor a spus el multumindule .

kurama . **da** se pare ca nu avem de ales ia spus ashura **la ce te referi cu asta** va trebui sa lucram cu restul echipei . **serios esti sigur de asta ?** da daca stam separati atunci mai si ceilalti vor fi in pericol **hehe .** hm ce a intrebat el . **oh nimic special .** hm chiar asa hei spune tot kurama

 **hm la ce te referi ashura .** oh haide sti bine la ce ma refer amice **nu nu stiu . cred ca ar trebui sa imi amintesti .** oh frate de ce trebuie sa fi mereu asa o durere de cap . **hei nu sunt o durere de cap daca unul dintere noi este acela esti tu .** ia rsspuns el facandul pe ashura sa rada . **hei ashura ia spunem .** huh? **de cine iti place .** ah ce hei ce vrei sa spui a intrebat ashura . **oh nimic doar vreau sa stiu iti place de ayumi sau mai** ah hei kurama cum poti sa spui asta **o haide e doar o intrebare .** uhm ei bine a inceput el uhm as putea spune ca ayumi e draguta dar si mai e de asemenea asa ca e putin cam dificil sa aleg **oh chiar asa waw nu am vazut asta nicio data tie sa iti placa de cineva este surprinzator .** hei ce vrei sa spui cu asta ghemotoc de blana sa sti ca pot sa am o prietena sti **da sigur din cate imiamintesc ai probleme legate de acest subiect dar totusi .** dar totusi ce la intrebat ashura pe amicul sau vrand sa afle la ce se gandeste . **umh totusi nu ai avut probleme atunci cand tu si indra ati avut acel mic stiu si eu incident .**

ia spus kurama amintindui ce sa intamplat in timpul acelui incident si dupa .

kurama a raspuns el avan vocea joasa .daca mai spui ceva despre asta am sa ITI TABACESC COZILE AI INTELES **oh cat de insapaimantator** ARGGGGGGGGGGG O SA ITI ARAT EU TIE INSPAIMANTATOR . **oh abia astept ashura .** da da cum spui tu kurama cum spui tu . hei **.**

 **da ? .** mersi amice ai drepate daca sunt atat de serios nu va fi de bine asa ca trebuie sa fiu calm asa ca mersi . **da pai incerc si eu sa ajut .** mersi a spus el acesta ramanad in camera lui ayumi .

insa acesta nu a stat prea mult timp acesta simtind cum prezenta lui usio a inceput sa fie activa . ashura a plecat insa nu inainte de a lasa o clona in camera cu ayumi pentru a se asigura ca este in siguranta . in acelasi timp naru si restul echipei erau la baza naru incepand sa isi spuna parerea cum poti sa spui asta dupa tot ce sa intamplat pana acum . simplu pentru ca mini care este defapt yuki dupa cum a spus ashura este folosita . ah da dar naru esti complet sigur ca ar trebui sa il lasam pe pusti sa faca asta adica stiu ca ne a spus ce se intampla dar

asculta stiu ca am simtit cu toti ce sa intamplat mai de vreme ia spus naru .da stiu dar nu cred ca pot doar sa stau fara sa fac nimic . cum am spus este evident ca naruto nu vrea sa ne implicam insa sunt de acord lucruirle devind destul de periculoase . spuemi astepti ca naruto sa ce ceara ajutor .sincer sa fiu nu este nevoie de asta . si de ce nu naru . da poti sa ne spui la ce te gandesti . da . ok spune ce ai in gand . eu nimic .a raspuns el socandui pe tokagawa si ayako glumesti nu . nu chiar nu am nici un plan dar sunt sigur ca el are unul de fapt sunt comvins ca de maine vom lucra cu toti la rezolvarea acestui caz . si ce te face sa crezi asta . faptul ca pana acum a incercat sa ne protwjeze insa norico a fost ranita . asta explica de stul de clar ce am simtit mai devreme .vrei sa spui ca naruto a fost furios vazand ce sa intamplat . asta este putin spus . sti naru sar putea sa ai dreptate adica a parut a fi cam suparat si faptul ca mi-a spus sa am geija nu poate fi o coincidenta a comentat mai .

insa grupula fost surprins atunci cand kana si norico au strigat alertandui acetia au iesit si vazand ca si naruto era acolo mai a vrut sa intrebe ce se intampla insa cand acesta impreuna cu restul au vazut ce era scris pe perete au ramas socati insa au fost si mai socati cand un alt mesaj a fost scris . ashura vazand aldoilea mesaj a inceput sa is ielibereze intentia ucigasa facandui pe cei din jur sa lesine datorita intensitati

uhg ce e asta a strigat mai simtind intensitatea . cred ca este ceea ce sar putea numi intentie de a ucide a raspuns naru socandui pe toti . ce glumesti nu ? nu nu glumeste este adevarat a raspuns ashura inca eliberand intentia sa de a ucide . deci asta inseamna ca am avut dreptate . da asta asa e am nevoie de ajutor noll ia spus el spunandui pe nume lasandui pe restul sa se intrebe la ce se refera impreuna cu noul nume pe care lau auzit . noll pe dealta parte insa auzind ca ashura ia folosit porecla pe care el si gene o foloseau a intrebat . ce pot sa fac a intrebat el vrand sa afle ce are in minte . cred ca din ce ati citit pana acum ati realizat ca ayumi a vorbit acesta spunad adevarul despre ce i sa intamplat . da asta asa este a raspuns noll si cred ca di noul mesaj este evident ca ai realizat ca am esuat in incercarea de a va proteja . a continuat el socandui pe tokagawa ayako norico si kana .

da asta asa este deci ce este scris pe perete este adevarat nu a intrebatel avand o ipoteza

da este adevarat a spus el socandui pe toti . d dumnezeule vorbesti serios a intrebat ayako acesta incepand sa se teama . da ayako adevarul este ca am incercat sa vorbesc cu persoana responsabila a spus el terifiindusi prieteni si pe cele doua . CE CUM AI PUTUT FACE ASA CEVA a raspuns tokagawa fiind destul de panicat .da naruto sunt de acord asta a fost periculos si nesabuit . stiu ce vreti sa spuneti dar a trebuit sa o fac si sincer sa fiu voi mai incerca . ce ai luat-o razna femeia aia e nebuna iar tu vrei sa incerci sa o opresti de unul singur ?

fie fac asta fie toti veti fi morti a raspuns el blocandui pe toti auzind ce a spus .

deci acum si noi suntem in pericol nu ? a intrebat noll iar ashura raspunzandui ia spus ca da

separe ca pana la urma ai avut dreptate ashura daca vom incerca sa intervenim atunci vom pieri dar daca facem ceea ce vrea atunci . .. atunci eu si ayumi vom ramane aici probabil pentru tot deasuna sau mai rau . c ce ce vrei sa spui a intrebat mai ne dorind sa afle

simplu dincate se vede usio a decis si sunt sigur ca vrea sa scape si de mine . poftim au rsspuns restul neputand sa creada . de ce crezi ca acesta usio va incerca sa scape de tine si daca asta vrea cum o va face . au intrebat ei in afara de noll care avea o idee despre cumar putea face asta .ashura realizand ca restul au vrut sa afle acesta le a spus insa dupa ce a terminat mai si restul au incremenit acestia pierzand din culoarea fetei devenind albi

e esti s sigur de asta naruto a intrebat mai vrand ca ceea ce a aflat sa fie un cosmar din care era pe punctul de a se trezi insa acesta vazand ca nu era nici un dubiu a cazut la pamant fara a avea putere sa se ridice acesta eliberandusi emotiile temaduse pentru ce ar fi mai rau .

wow si ce ai de gand sa faci a intrebat tokagawa vrand sa afle la ce se gandeste . sincer nu voi face ceea ce a spus ea .da dar daca te opui atunci vei fi in pericol . asculta tokagawa cu toti suntem in pericol cu toti am fost de la bun in ceput acum stiu sigur a rasspuns el facandui pe restul sa se intrebe la ce se gandea . acum stiu ca chiar daca voi coopera pentru voi nu va fi calugare nici o garantie ca veti scapa adica este destul de evident ca ayumi nu va fi crutata asa ca ce speranta aveti voi restul.

asta asa este dar nu putem sa dam inapoi trebuie sa o exorcizam . nu daca facem asta atunci usio va deveni si mai furioasa deasta am incercat sa va tin departe de mine si ayumi . se pare insa ca nu am reusit iar acum sntem cu toti in pericol . bun dar ai o idee a intrebat naru .da sar putea sa am dar ar fi mai bine daca am vorbi maine .da sigur daca voi putea dormi a rsspuns ayako . esti o preotesa ayako . da si asta nu inseamna ca pot dormi stiind ca spiritul unei femei psihopate e aici vrand sa ne omoare . da pai obisnuiestete cu ideea pentru ca toti suntem in asta . ia spus tokagawa ayako insa ne fiind amuzata sa incruntat privind in directia sa . punandul intr-o pozitie incomfortabila . sa sti ca asta nu este un moment bun calugare a spus mai intelegand la ce ayako facea referire . scuze am vrut doar sa scimb putin atmosfera a spus el primind insa priviri incruntate din partea grupului insa in cazul lui naru acesta a fost nepasator .

in ziua urmatoare mai si norico impreuna cu ashura si ayumi erau in gradina cei doi stand impreuna . nu te ingrijora ia spus mai lui norico acesta fiind putin surprinsa auzind la ce mai sa referit a inceput sa fie nelinistita . intretimp ayako care era in casa a inceput sa steraga mesajul acesta incepand sa se planga zicand de ce trebuie eu sa fac asta

in acelasi timp afara mai eracu gandul la ceea ce ashura si noll au spus in legatura cu mesajul dar mai fiind putin prea deschisa cu gandurile ale a inceput sa spuna un ultim gand cu voce tare atragand atentia asupra sa .ah nimikc a raspuns mai fiind jenata .ah doar vorbeam cu mine insami ah tind sa fac asta uneori a rspuns ea vrand sa schimbe subiectul

cele doua fiind intrerupte de ayumi si ashura . hei matusa nori ce itiface piciorul a intrebat ea

oh acum totul este mult mai bine a rspuns ea o data ce durerea a disparut totul a revenit la normal . oh ce bine am sa ma duc sa culeg niste flori pentru tine a rspuns ea vrei sa vi cu mine a intrebat ea sperand ca mai sa ii insoteasca pe cei doi . ah da a raspuns ea . si ce flori ar trbui sa alegem a intrebatmai . ah pai flori frumoase ca si aceasta a spus ea aratand spre o orhidee .

ayumi stai putin . ah da naruto ce e a intrebat ea . ayumi fi atenta foarte atenta .ah b bine a rspuns ea . hei ce se intampla e totul in regula . a intrebat mai insa ashura nua raspuns acesta acctivandusi mantia surprinzandule pe cele doua . ah bine n naruto ce se intampla a intrebat mai acum incepnd sa fie panicata impreuna cu ayumi . aveti grija fetelor in special tu ayumi .

oh nu .. te rog nu imi spune ca .. da mai au iesit din casa si sunt aici . ce ? a intrebst ayumi incepand sa se teama mai incercand sa o calmeze insa si ea fiind la randul sau speriata

 _oh nu cand se va termina totul deja simt ca numai suport de ce trebuie sa se intample asta si dece unor personae ca si naruto si ayumi nu e corect ayumi nu ar trebui sa traiasca in teama de ce nu se poate termina nu mi stiu cat mai suport ._ mai a strigat ashura incercand sa o calmeze . totul va fi in regula bine . cum poti spune asta naruto cum poti spune ca totul va fi in regula cand lucrurile nu sunt in regula . mai calmeazate bine daca te temi nu va fi bine in plus ayumi are nevoie de suport emotional daca te temi atunci este clar ca nu se va simti in siguranta . _asta asa este are dreptate daca ma panichez nu rezolv nimic acum inteleg de ce nu ai vrut sa ne implici naruto si im pare rau ca nu am inteles asta nici nu imi pot inchipui prin ce tu si ayumi treceti in momentele astea_ a spus ea ralizand ca cei doi erau mult mai inspaimantati de cat ea ashura citindui gandurile ca deobicei ia spus atunci nu o face bine .huh? am spus sa nu o faci bine tu nici nu iti imaginezi prtin ce am trecut eu si am fost bine daca ma tem sincer nu daca sunt trist si furios in legatura cu ce se intampla atunci da sunt mai .oh imipare rau nu am stiut . nu conteaza . si unde sunt spiritele a intrebat ea . unul este chiar intre florile pe care le privim a raspuns el speriindule pe cele doua . glup si restul . nu sunt multe doar doua insa cel de aici este o diversiune . si ultimul . daca te referi la yuki a raspuns el surprinzandule pe cele doua atunci ea este deja la iaz . pai si ce putem face naruto adica este evident ca ayumi este in pericol . simplu .mai vreau ca tu sa o iei pe ayumi de aici bine .ah bine iar tu ce vei face a intrebat ea vrand sa afle .eu am sa faxc asta a spus el creeand o clona .wow cum ai . a intrebat ea insa a fost intrerupta de ayumi acesta spunandui ca era o clona .

bine dar ce vei face cu ea .vei vedea a spus el iar clona stiind deja care era planul sa transformat intr-o copie a lui ayumi .ah naruto ce vrei sa faci a intrebat ayumi curioasa . ayumi vreau sa ma ajuti puti bine a sus el .ah bine a raspuns ea vrand sa afle .bine atinge clona bine . ah dece ? a intrebatea .uh uite daca o sa faci asta vei vedea ce se intmpla . bine a rspuns ea si atingand clona acesteia a inceput sa i se faca somn . mai vazand asta a intrebatce sa intamplat insa ashura ia spus . mai iao pe ayumi si fugi de aici . ce ? nu in nici un caz nu te las aici singur sa infrunti cine stie ce .Mai stiu exact cu eu si ayumi ne comfruntam si tu sti la fel acum iao pe ayumi si plecati de aici te rog mai daca ramai cine stie ce se poate intmapla nu vreau sa sfarsesti in iazul ala si sa fi si tu una dintre copii prinsi aici .

mai auzind ce ashura ia spus a luat-o pe ayumi cele doua intorcanduse unde era norico lasandul pe ashura singur dupa ce adevarata ayumi a fost in siguranta ashura si clona au inceput sa culeaga flori insa mainile clonei fiinmd prinse acesasta a fost eliberata de ashura .insa clonei fiindui teama de ce sa intamplat a inceput sa alerge spre lac atragandule atentia lui mai si norico care nu a realizat ca era de fapt o clona si nu ayumi cu adevarat . cand clona a ajuns la iaz aceasta a cazut incercad sa strige dupa ajutor . mai ajungand a vrut sa sara insa a fost oprita de ashura care i-a luat locul dupa ce clona a fost salvata ea impreuna cu mai si norico sau intors in locul unde adevarata ayumi se afla norico fiind complet comfuza vazand ca erau doua ayumi . ashura insa ia spus ca nu este adevarat si aratandui acesta a oprit jutsul pe care la creeat eilberand in accelasi timp iluzia pusa .

ah ce ai facut a intrebat mai uimita . am creat o clona a lui ayumi adaugand o iluize in acelasi timp .ah poti face asta ? a intrebat mai oarecum sceptica . da pot si inca foarte usor daca vreau pot sa fac o clona cu acesta casa .ah serios ? da dar . dar ce . chiar daca fac asta poate ajuta in unele situati dar acum nu . ah ce vrei sa spui naruto / e simplu mai ce vreau saspun este ca pot creea un loc cu ajutorul clonelor mele si sa adaug un genjutsu destul de puternic ca ceea ce creez sa para real . daca vrei sa sti la ce ma refer asi fi putut transforma cladirea unde am avut primul nostru caz intr-o iluzie atat de reala ca nici kuroda nu ar fi putut face nimic cu puterile sale . ah woaw stai puti tu vrei sa spui ca ai fi putu crea acel loc sa para ca era bantuit cand defapt nu era de loc ? exact .ah sti ce naruto asta e putin cam infricosator sti

da dar este util pai de ce nu ai facut asta atunci . pentru ca asta ar fi insemnat ca eu as fi fost in spatewle activitatilor si asta ar fi insemnaat sa mint nu ma intelege gresit nu am nimic cu kuroda este o fata extraordinara . a continuat el facandu-o pe mai putin incomfortabila acesta fiind oarecum geloasa . insa nu imi place sa imi mint prieteni poate ca sunt lucruri pe care nu le stit despre mine dar vreau sa sti mai ca poti avea in credere in mine si daca vrei iti pot spune ce vrei sa afli .ah ce .ah naruto a sti nu cred ca . ba sunt mai crede ma sunt lucruir pe care vreu sa le sti bine ah bine daca spui tu _ok asta a fost ciudat oare ce vrea sa imi spuna adica stiu ca este un ninja si stiu ca are chakra .heistai putin asta este ciudat .daca te gandesti am mai vazut asta cand ne -am intalmit .ok daca asta e ceea ce vrea atunci cine sunt eu sa il refuz ._ bine naruto am saascult ce ai de spuns . mersi mai a raspuns el . ce intersant se pare ca va intelegeti foarte bine .a raspuns norico auzind comversatia . da ne intelegem bine poate ca mi sunt momente ca si acesta cand sunt cam serios dar in mare parte eu si mai suntem cei mai buni prieteni . ah n naruto a raspuns ea fiind jenata ..imi pare rau mai . ah nu e in regula sincer a rspuns ea fiind bucurosa ca naruto o considra cel mai bun prieten

totusi atmosfera a fost incaodata intrrerupta cand ashura a simtit cum papusa lui ayumi nu a ars datorita lui yuki . hei totul este in ordine ? da mai hai sa mergem ah .da a rspuns ea realizand la ce ashura sa referit . in aceea seara mai si restul erau in camera lui ayumi

am decis sa ne mutam din casa . asta nu este o idee rea . da a raspuns ashura .sa sti ca chiar si asa sunt anumite poltargaituri care va vor urmari ori ce ati face . serios oare nu putem face nimic . ba se poate cat ayumi poarta lantisorul pe care i lam dat este in siguranta pot ori cand si de la ori ce distanta sa formez o bariera dar cred ca ar fi bine daca jhon si masako ar veni poate atunci unul dintre cei doi poate sta cu ayumi impreuna cu o clona .ce parere ai naru ?

asta nu arfi o idee asa de rea . da asta asa e . bine atunci deci cred ca ai facut cercetari cat timp eu si mai am avut grija de ayumi nu ? da asta este corect . si cred ca sti deja ce sa intamplat aici inainte ca ayumi sa vina nu ? exact . ha stati putin ce vreti sa spuneti voi doi a intrebat mai

naru si ashura atunci au inceptu sa le spuna celor doua istoria casei unde sunt . deci toti vei care au disparut au fost copii de aceeasi varsta ca si ayumi .exact si dupa cum am spus sunt prinsi aici . de aceea femeie nu ? .da asta este corect . o ce ma voi face . nu iti face griji pnana acum am trimis o parte din copii prinsi in cea lalta parte . ce s serios ai facut asta au intrebatei socati . da dar acum sunt sigur ca sunt pe fundul aceliu put de si as putea sa ii fac sa vina darasta va va pune pe voi in pericol . hei vom fi bine nu iti face griji . NU asta nu mai este o optiune daca norico nu ar fi fost ranita atunci da dar acum este ewxact cum mam temut daca voi actiona singur usio va veni dupa voi . deci vrei sastam impreuna . nu ? a intrebattokagawa realizamd ce ashura planuieste .da .dar masako si jhon de ce vrei ca ei sa vina naruto . cred ca asta pate fi explicat foarte usor . ce vrei sa spui .naru e simplu mai la inceput am vrut sa fac asta fara sa va implic insa acum ca lucrurile stau altfel ei bine . ei bine ce ? nu imi spune ca nu ai de ales . adevarul este mai ca am de ales dar este o optiune pe care nu vreau sa o iau .

la cete referi . da naruto ce optiune mai ai . simplu usio vrea sa intru in putul ala .

ce nu nu poti sa faci asta daca o faci atunci ce se va intampla cu tine . pai mai fie voi ramane aici pentru eternitate a rspuns ashura punadu-o pe ea si restul intr-o pozitie nedorita .

fie a continuat el voi fi distrus . oh nu asta e oribil . da dar am acceptatdeja situatia .ce ? cum poti saspui asta naruto e oribil . mai nu mai pot face nimic fie accept si voi ramnae aici fie voi fi distrus sau totul se va sfarsi cu usio fiind cea distrusa . ce ce vrei sa spui au intrebat ei iar ashura le aspus ce poate de fapt sa faca . deci adevaratul motiv pentru care vrei ca masako si jhon sa fie aici este sa incerci sa trimiti copii ramasi in lumea spiritelor . da . pai de ce nu ai . tokagawa uite e clar ca usio stie ca sunteti aici si cred ca atipresupus si voi pana acum la fel asa ca stit ice se poate intmapla nu ? da dar . are dreptate daca vom face asta atunci ayumi va protejata mult mai usor iar spiritele ramase aici vor trece mult ai repede

bine atunci asa vom face . a rspuns tokagawa iar cei tri intorcanduse la baza

ei bine esti sigur ca planul asta va functiona . da va merge . bine dar cum vrei sa faci ca acea femeie sa treaca adica este evident ca nu va dori iar daca facem asta nu se va infuria

astaasa este ayako dar daca va singura ramasa atunci nu va avea de ales de cat sa ne infrunte .la ce te gandesti naruto . hm asculta poti sa faci ceva pentru mine naru . hm da cred depinde la ce tegandesti ? hm sti daca adevaratul motiv pentru care usio este aici este datorita lui tomiko poate ar trebui sa folosim o hirogata .a spus ashura surprinzand grupul .mai insa ne stiind la ce ashura sa referit a intrebat hirogata ce este o hirogata . o hirogata este o papusa care poate fi folosita pentru a rani pe cineva .uh c ce .aare dreptate dar nu e chiar asa mai . ah nu este ? a intrbat ea iar ashura ia raspuns ca nu . wow asta e o idee strlucita a raspuns ayako tokagawa fiind de acord . ei bine ceea ce ai spus este o idee interesanta naruto dar de unde ai auzit de hirogata la intrebat naru fiind foarte interesat ashura spunandui ca lin ia spus toti fiind surprinsi . bine si cand vrei ca hirogata sa fie facuta la intrebat naru fiind de acord cu ideea sa . dupa ce masako sijhon sosesc aici si yuki va fi expluzata si trimisa in lumea spiritelor .ah hei stai putin cum de ai . stiut ca papusa nu a ars si ca a vrut sa o omoare pe ayumi chiar daca iam spus sa nu o faca . pai a fost in dupamiaza asta a raspuns ashura socandui pe ayako si tokagawa acestia fiind din ce in ce mai uimiti . _este incredibil naruto este si mai destept de cat naru si nu numai datorita a ceea ce sa intamplat in primul caz e uimitor noi inca am incercat sa vedem ce putem face dar naruto este cu mult inaintea noasta ma intreb oare ce este cu adevarat adica este evident ca este mult mai destept dar totusi cred ca ar fi bine daca voi asculta ce are de zis_ a gandit mai .acesta avand gandurile citite a raspuns ah mersi mai dar cred ca ai exagerat putin cu laudele bine . ah ce ah ... imi pare rau a raspuns ea fiind jenata

oh ce interesant a rapuns tokagawa se pare ca voi doi va intelegeti foarte bine poate un pic prea bine . ah ... a spus mai devenid roie nu este adevarat suntem doar prieteni atat .oh oare / ahhh calugare . a strigat mai fiind jenata . ah hei nu crezi ca ar fi mai bine sa nu te amesteci tokagawa adica nu ai vrea ca ayako sa aiba ideei gresite acum . HUH? CE EU SI EA /EL oh cred ca glumesti . da el ar fi ultimul tip din lume cu care as iesi .si ce veei sa spui cu asta domnisoara preotesa . nimic a rspuns ea . doar ca tu nu esti genul meu bine . oh pai ai noroc pentru ca nici tu nu esti genul meu de asemenea . wow asta e interesant .da asta ssa este . puem va rog sa ne concentram a spus naru atragandule atentia .

mai tarziu in aceea seara masako si jhon odata ajunsi acestia au intrat masako devenind afectata de spiritele din casa odata ce cei doi au ajuns masako fiind inca afectata era pepunctul de a lesina insa acesta a fiind prinsa de noll a inceput sa le spuna ce se intampla in casa ashura spunadui ca el a simtit ce a simtit si masako cu mult inainte ca ea si jhon sa intre in casa acesta adaugand faptul ca le poate vedea . acesta spunadule in cele din urma ce planuia sa faca si ce cost era dispus sa plateasca pentru a isi proteja prieteni lasandui pe acestia complet socati auzind ca ashura ii considera prieteni si ca dorea sa se puna in pericol pentru ca ei sa fie in regula

ei bine ce vrei sa faci au intrebat ei .ce pai cred ca ar fi bine daca am incepe sa chemmam spiritele coipiilor dar inainte de asta cred ca papusa lui ayumi ar trebui exorcizata

de ce este un spirit ce poseda papusa ? a intrebat jhon . da dar nu este din proprie initiativa usio este in spatele chestiei asteia . oare crezi ca fetita ar putea fi in pericol . sincer sa fiu jhon nu chiar pentru ca ayumi are colierul meu dar cred caar fi bine daca ar avea protectie din partea unui preot ca si tine . a rspuns ashura iar jhon acceptand a plecat acesta impreuna cu naru indreptanduse spre camera unde ayumi dormea .

in acelasi timp ashura masako mai si tokagawa impreuna cu lin si ayako au ramas impreuna

ashura fiind pregatit sa incerce sa salveze copii prinsi in casa . sunteti gata a intrebat el uitanduse la mai si masako care au raspuns . da dar ce putem face naruto adica cum putem sa ajutam a intrebat mai vrand sa afle la ce se gandea prietenul sau . este simplu mai ceea ce vreau este ca tu si masako sa incercati sa ghidati spiritele unde ne aflam pentru a putea sa le permitem sa treaca . si asta crezi ca va merge au intrebat ele . da o sa mearga

intretimp jhon care era in camera lui ayumi a oferit o rugaciune pentru a o proteja de spiritele din casa .insa imediat dupa tokagawa care a plecat de la baza le-a spus ca yuki a disparut acesta ne putand sa o gasesca nicaieri . oh chiar asa a raspuns el sunt sigur ca se va intoarce in curand

intretmp la baza ashura si ceilati au asteptat sa vada ce sa intmaplat in camera lui ayumi

ashura simtind ca rugaciunea pe care jhon a facut-o sa terminat acesta a inceput sa activeze sigiliul . fiti gata fetelor . huh? ce ? au raspuns ele . insa cele doua nu au avut timp pentru un raspuns acestea vaand si tot odata simtind cum energia sigiliului a inceput sa fie acitvata acesta incepand sa creasca ahh ce se intampla a strigat mai incepand sa se simta ciudat

nu stiu dar cred ca sigiliul a fost activat . asta asa este acum concentrativa trebuie sa chemam spiritele aici .ah bine a fost singurul raspuns si imediat dupa au inceput sa auda strigatele copiilor mai si masako putand chiar sa le si vada .

dumnezeule ce oribil . nu se poate sunt atatde multi . hei concentrati va bine a rspuns ashura stand in centrul sigiliului acum va veni partea importanta . ce ? la ce te referi a intrebat ayako . ma refer la asta a spus el deschizand un portal care a putut fi vazut

ah ce ai facut . simplu am creeat o poarta prin care sufletele aflate in casa sa poata trece

si va merge au intrebat lin si ayako . da .acum nu trebuie de cat sa ghidam spiritele catre portal a raspuns ashura acesta punand si mai multa putere in sigiliu incepand sa atraga spiritele aflate in sufragerie .totul a inceput sa decurga bine ashura impreuna cu mai si masako atragand spiritele catre portal .insa cei trei au simtit cum cineva incerca sa ii opreesca ashura stiind cine era a continuat acesta incercand in acelasi timp sa o impinga pe usio in fundul putului incercand tot odata sa rupa controlul pe care acesta il avea

ce se intampla naruto a intrebat mai fiind afectata de prezenta malefica . este uiso inceraca sa ne opreasca a raspuns el .vazand insa privirea panicata pe care mai o avea ashura a calmat-o

nu o sa o las sa continue . pai si ce vrei sa faci ? au intrebat mai si masako care au inceput sa fie afectate fizic si spiritual . va trebui sa incercam pentru ultima oara . ce ? dar daca facem asta atunci . da stiu dar trebuie . dar de ce ce ai de gand vreau ca voi doua sa o calmati pe yuki daca o vom chema aici atunci o putem trimite in partea cealalta . ce ? vrei sa o exorcizezi pe mini ? a intrebat mai .da .dar cum ramane cu jhon am crezut ca ai vrut ca el sa faca asta . pai asta se va si intampla . bine naruto nu inteleg de ce vrei sa faci asta . mai jhon este ultimul si singura peroana pe care usio nu o stie asa ca nu va fi atacat . dar cum vrei sa il chemi este in camera lui ayumi cu naru si calugarul . da asta asa este exact unde se afla mini . ce ? vrei sa **ashura** spui ca mini este acolo cu ei . da asta este exact ce vreau sa spun a raspuns el . mai atunci a vrut sa plece insa acesta a fost oprita . mai sti ce avem de facut daca pleci atunci totul va fi pentru nimic .nu masako . asta sa este de si mai are dreptate .da stiu dar trebuie sa o chemam . a raspuns ashura acesta incepand sa comunice cu yuki . care la inceput nu a vrut sa vina aceasta temanduse de usio insa mai si masako impreuna cu ashura iau spus ca totul va fi in ordine si ca nu are de ce sa se teama . yuki la inceput a ezitat insa dupa cateva minute acesta a acceptat propunerea fiind imediat invaluita in chakra aurie a sigiliului acesta avand conexiunea cu usio rupta fiind in proces eliberata de coruptia femeii . bun se pare ca a mers acum tot ce avem de facut este sa o aducem aici . da dar nu putem astepta ca naru si jhon sa vina . imi pare rau fetelor dar se pare ca va trebui sa ne grabim . de ce e o problema a intrebat mai .acesta fiind insa intrerupta de masako . se pare ca este slabit . p poftim ce vrei sa a vrut ea sa raspunda insa imediat a inceput sa simta durere mai a strigat masako fiind ingrijorata

nu iti face griji totul se va termina in curand esti sigur adica mai nu se simte bine . da dar nici tu nu esti .da asta asa este . a raspuns ea fiind intrrupta atunci cand yuki care era ina prinsa in mini a ajuns . haide va rog rezistati doar inca putin . le a spus el

in acelasi timp cei trei care erau in camera lui ayumi simtind ce se intampla sau grabit la baza acestia fiind surprinsi vazand ce se intampla . ashura vazand ca noll tokagawa si jhon erau in camera acesta la rugat pe jhon sa inceapa exorcizarea lui mini

REPED JHON NU STIU CAT MAI POT TINE SIGILIUL ACTIV a strigat el incepand sa simta efectele impreuna cu mai si masako . **ashura daca nute grabesti sigiliul va deveni instabil** ARGH STIU ASTA NU E NEVOIE SA IMI SPUI IMI MAI TREBUIE DOAR PUTIN TIMP **ashura nu mai poti continua daca nute opresti cele doua vor fi puse in pericol si la fel si tu** ATUNCI DALE O PARTE DIN CHAKRA TA **poftim ashura sti ca chakra mea e otravitoare daca nu iti folosesti vointa atunci am sa le otravesc** atunci ma voi concentra si pe asta . **ashura ..** ASCULTA ASTA ESTE UNICA SANSA PE CARE O AVEM ASA CA TE ROG NU MA OPRI ACUM ORI CE AR FI **. o sa regreti intr-o zi daca continui asa dar hei daca nu ai fi incapatanat atunci nu ai fi tu .bine atunci o sa le dau o parte din chakra mea .** ia raspuns vulpea dandule o parte din puterea sa celor doua care vazand cum mantia lui kurama a inceput sa se manifesteze in jurul lor

ce e asta a intrebat mai surprinsa . se pare ca naruto a cerut ajutor .ajutor din partea cui . imi pare rau mai dar nu iti pot spune . a raspuns ea . ce ? si de ce nu .pentru ca nu vreau sa ii trdez increderea .uh bine atunci .a raspuns ea cele doua fiind intrrupte insa impreuna cu restul echipei de ashura care incepuse sa simta efectele sigiliului . totusi ashura nu a trebuit sa mai continue mult acesta vazand cum ritualul de exorcizare a luat sfarsit acesta vazaindu-o pe yuki iesind din papusa acesta aparand in forma sa spirituala .

deci tu esti yuki tachibana nu ? a intrebat ashura . da eu sunt a raspuns ea . hei yuki incantat sa te cunosc in cele din urma a raspuns el fiind inca slabit. si mie imi pare bine sa te cunosc naruto ia raspuns ea .ah sti poti sa imi spui ashura daca vrei a rasspuns el socandui pe mai ayako msako tokagawa si jhon in afara de lin si noll care stiau adevarul .

ah ashura a intrebat ea curiosa .da asta e numele meu de fapt haha ce nume ciudat . a raspuns ea zambind iar ashura facand la fel a raspuns hei sa sti ca nu este ciudat chiar imi place acum cred ca este timpul sa pleci yuki . da cred .a raspuns ea insa nu inainte de al lua in brate acesta multumindui pentru tot ceea ce a incercat sa faca . hei nu e nevoie sa imi multumesti bine am facut asta pentru ca nu era bine faptul ca ati fost si insa suteti folositi adica suntem copii nu ar trebui sa fim folositi asa .da cred ca ai dreptate a raspuns ea si intorcanduse catre mai acesta si a cerut scuze pentru problemele cauzate spunand in final ca o considera pe ayumi o prietenea . dupa ce yuki sa indreptat spre portal acesta a fost invaluita in lumina disparand in cele din urma trecand in lumea spiritelor

ashura vazand ca a terminat pentru un moment a dezactivat sigiliul acesta prabuisnduse la pamant si ingrijorandui pe ceilalti .

in urmatoarea zi jhon dupa ce a exorcizat-o pe yuki acesta impreuna cu mai si naru au ars papusa cei trei intorcanduse la baa unde jhon si a spus parerea . eu cred ca adevarata identitate a papusi este acest spirit din casa . jhon adevarul este ca nu papusa a fost de vina asta fiind destul de clar vazand spritul pe care la ocupat . da dar cine poate fi atunci . din ce naruto ne -a spus pana acum adevarata persona care este in spatele a ce se intampla aici este spiritul unei femei pe nume usio ia spus el .asta este interesant dar cum a putut face asta . eu cred ca a fost datorita acelei fetite yuki tachibana adica din ce am vazut ieri spiritul fetei parea a fi diferit si in plus chiar si ea a spus ca nu a vrut sa faca asta ceea ce inseamna ca a fost fortata si pentru ca spiritele copiilor care au murit au fost singure acestea au fost atrase devenind spirite legate de asemenea . asta asa este dar de ce copii adica daca te gandesti de ce acesta persoana vrea sa faca asta . cine stie poate din cauza ficei sale . da dar e putin ciudat nu crezi adica daca ceea ce naruto ne-a spus este adevarat si usio vrea ca el impreuna cu ayumi sa ramana aici sa ii gasesca fica de ce vrea sa faca asta .cine stie poate ca ceva sa intamplat . hei oare credeti ca ea inca mai crede ca spiritul ficei sale este inca aici a intrebat jhon . fiind intrerupt de naru poate a rspuns el . hm poate ca de aceea naruto a vrut probabil sa ii faci o hirogata poate ca a realizat ca spiritul fetei ar putea fi aici . asta este o posibilitate definita .a raspuns naru incepand sa se prinda de ceea ce naruto stia deja

hei cum e pustiul oricum este bine sau nu . e epuizat dar nimic grav asa ca e bine

inca nu imivine sa cred ca pustiul a facut asta adica a fost extrem de periculos naru . da sunt la fel de surprins kazuya . asta asa este . se pare ca inca nu pari de stul de surprins omule a rspuns el .ba sa sti ca sunt a rspuns naru lasandui pe cei doi cu gurile cascate si ochii foarte surprinsi . noll vazandule expresiile a devenit iritat insa nu a aratat asta . nu cred caar trebui sa fiti surprinsi naruto a fost foarte clar in ceea ce vrea sa faca asa ca eu nu mi as face griji ceea ce trebuie noi sa facem este sa incercam sa scoatem spiritele ram,ase si sa exorcizam spiritul femeii ,da dar daca facem asta atunci vom fi in pericol sau nu ai spus ca pustiul a fost destul de clar . ia raspuns tokagawa . da stiu ce am spus dar naruto este complet slabit asa ca nu poate face mare lucru asa ca va trrebui sa facem ce putem fara el . ce ? vrei sa spui ca ar putea fi sanse sa nu se trezeasca . oh o sa se trezeasaca nu stiu exact cand dar sunt sigur ca se va trezi . si pana atunci / pana atunci vom incerca sa exorcizam spiritele ahbine atunci

a raspuns tokagawa . discutia fiind terminata .

mai tarziu in acea zi mai simtinduse mai bine a coborat acesta intrand la baza

mai cum se simt domnisoara hara si naruto a intrebat naru vrand sa afle

ah masako se simte mai bine acum dar inca nu sa trezit iar naruto a rspuns ea oprinduse

hm inteleg ei bine nu putem asta sa ne opreasca avem o treaba de facut . dar naru a continuat ea cum putem face asta fara naruto sau masako . vom gasi o cale .da dar . mai naruto si a facut partea eu sunt cel care se ocupa aici nu el asa ca revinoti . a raspuns el iar mai fiind iritata a rspuns imnapoi . da si de ce nu lai oprit atunci de ce ai vrut sa il lasi sa faca asta .cand ai stiut ca este periculos . mai el a ales asa ca nu avem ce face fie ca ne place sau nu asta este adevarul asa ca nu mai incerca sa te plangi . cum .. cum ijndraznesti naru masako si naruto sunt in pat iar tu te comporti de parca nu iti pasa . a raspuns ea insa a fost intrerupta cand naru ia spus . faptul ca imi pasa sau nu are putina importanta mai . huh? c ce ? ce vrei sa spui naru

simplu adevarul este ca fie ca ne place sau nu naruto a ales iar faptul ca tu si restul va panicati in loc sa continuati ceea ce el a inceput arata nimic mai mult decat ca nu aveti incredere .n naru cum poti sa spui asta de sigur ca am incredere .a raspuns ea . atunci nu te mai plange si treci la treaba daca vrei sa te plangi fa asta dupa ce terminam . ok bine am inteles nu trebuie sa fi asa insensibil . _totusi are dreptate trebuie sa continuam daca ca nu atunci suntem cu toti in pericol ._ mersi naru a raspuns ea . da cum spui tu acum putem sa ne intoarcem la lucru a continuat el. mai simtinduse mult mai bine . bun tokagawa vreau sa incerci sa cureti casa . esti sigur . a intrebat el . da dupa cum a spus si naruto prima perosna care a murit aici a fost yuki tachibana acesta impreuna cu parinti sai au fost in secta juto . cum ai . acele dosare sunt vechi de peste 30 de ani .a fost foarte usor . a raspuns el apoi ridicanduse a inceput sa vorbeasca cu lin . _esti complet sigur naru ._ a spus mai in gandurile sale .

credeam ca ai spus ca spiritele nu ne pot urma a intrebat norico . asta asa este dar doar ca masura de precautie am sa va dau acest talisman a raspuns el dandui lui norico o amuleta si tot odata am sa ii trimit pe parintele brown si domnisoara matsuzaki sa va protejeze .

hei mai tu nu ai sa vi cu noi ? a intrebat ayumi .imi pare rau dar eu voi ramane aici .ah hei naruto se simte bine sau inca mai . oh nu nu nu nu trebuie sa iti faci griji ayumi sunt sigura ca totul va fi bine . da dar pot sa simt si este foarte slabit . da dar sun tsigura ca isi va reveni pana la urma are o promisiune de tinut asa ca sunt sigura ca nu va ramane slabit pentru mult timp ia raspuns mai iar ayumi auzind sa simtit mai bine . _asta asa este naruto a promis ca o va proteja si de aceea a riscat totul acum inteleg ce naru a vrut sa imi spuna si are dreptate daca voi fi suparata acum nu voi rezolva nimic pentru ca asta e ceea ce el ar fi vrut asa ca asta voi face si eu voi da tot ce pot ._ a fost ceea ce a spus ea in gandurile sale .

odata ce ayumi si matusa sa au plecat cele doua ne avand probleme datorita amuletei echipa sa intors la baza singuri ramasi fiind mai naru si lin .datorita faptului ca tokagawa era gata sa inceapa ritualul de exorcizare . insa acesta a fost intrerupt atunci cand mai naru si lin au auzit zgomote naru rugandul pe lin sa ridice volumul .acesta insa a fost intrerupt de mai acesta privind cum in sufragerie spiritele copiilor ramasi au inceput sa iasa datorita exorcizari . csand tokagawa a intrat in sufragerie acesta a fost surprins vazand spiritele spunandule lui mai si naru despre ei . mai privind cum tokagawa a inceput sa exorcizeze spiritele copiilor acesta a fost terifiata vazand si auzind sunetele indurerate ale copiilor insa acesta la avertizat pe naru atragandui atentia cei doi privind cum in spatele lui tokagawa spiritul malefic al lui usio a aparut acesta inca chemandu-si fetita .


	6. Chapter 6

_sunt mai tanyama o studenta in primul an de liceu lcrurile au luat o intorsatura complet diferita atunci cand am aflat ca nu numai pausa lui ayumi dar altineva a fost in spatele a tot ce sa intamplat pana acum naruto fiind primul care a stiut ce se intampla acesta protejandu-o pe ayumi de pericole acesta punaduse chiar si in pericol incercand sa comunice cu spiritul femeii din casa si nu numai acesta facand acelasi lucru incercand sa trimita spiritele copiilor . insa totul a devenit si mai periculos dupa ce calugarul a inceput sa exorcizeze spiritele ramase acesta atragand spiritul mamei care inca o cauta pe tomiko_

naru .a strigat mai vazand prezenta mamei lui tomiko . calugare ceva este in spatele tau

ce eu nu vad nimic aici naru a raspuns el . firar nu poate sa o vada . mai a steapta a strigat el vazand ca mai a fugit . la naiba . _nu imi place sa admit dar ai avut dreptate ashura ori cat as incerca .nu sunt ca si fratele meu sau tu._ au fost gandurile lui noll fiind oarecum depasit acesta vrand sa faca ceva _dar chiar daca nu pot face ceea ce tu sau gene puteti stiu ce pot sa fac asa ca o voi face_ a continuat el . mai intretimp a fugit in sufragerie aceasta incercand sa il avertizeze pe tokagawa care vazandu-o ia spus . mai pleaca de aici este periculos . dar a raspuns ea .putem sa vedem fantoma pe camera .mai pleaca acum asta nu este un loc sigur pentru tine . nu nu am sa te las aici pot sa ajut a raspuns ea vrand sa il scoata de acolo dar a fost oprita atunci cand usio a amenintat-o acesta strangandu-o de gat vrand sa o omoare Mai a strigat tokagawa vazand ca mai era in pericol acesta grabinduse incercand sa o ajute . insa a fost oprit sau mai degraba surprins auzind vocea lui mai . **USIO** a strigat ea captandui atentia impreuna cu tokagawa

 **ASTA SE TERMINA AICI** a raspuns ea fiind posedata de spiritul lui ashura care nu era foarte incantat de faptul ca mai a fost pusa in pericol . **TU DE CE VREI SA MA OPRESTI DE CE ?**

a strigat ea furioasa . **PENTRU CA AI SUFERIT DE STUL** a rspuns el inca folosindu-o pe mai

 **EU SUNT SPIRITUL TRANSMIGRANT ASHURA SI TE POT AJUTA DACA DORESTI DACA VREI TE POT DUCE IN TRECUT SAU ITI POT ARATA LINII DE TIMP UNDE TU SI TOMIKO SUNTETI IMPREUNA** a rspuns el socandul pe tokagawa ramand fara cuvinte **SI DE CE AR TREBUI SA TE ASCULT PE TINE TU NU STI CAT DE MULT MA DOARE STIIND CA NU MI AM PUTUT PROTEJA FIICA TOMIKO ERA TOT CE AVEAM ERA UNICUL LUCRU DIN VIATA DUPA CE TATAL SAU A MURIT ASA CA CUM POTI INTELEGE CE SIMT . CUM POT INTELEGE E SIMPLU PENTRU CA SI EU STIU CE INSEAMNA SA II PIERZI PE CEI PE CARE II IUBESTI SI CUM STIU ASTA ESTE DATORITA FAPTULUI CA AM VAZUT CUM LUMEA DE UNDE SUND DE FAPT A DEVENIT NIMIC MAI MULT DE CAT HAOS SPUNEMI ITI POTI IMAGINA O INTREAGA PLANETA APROAPE DISTRUSA DE PROPRIA TA FAMILIE ITI POTI IMAGINA CUM CEI PE CARE II IUBESTI SUNT LUATI DE LANGA TINE PENTRU CA ESTI SINGURA PERSOANA IN CARE AU INCREDERE TU AI SPUS CA NU POTI MERGE MAI DEPARTE PENTRU CA TOMIKO NU MAI E IN LUMEA ASTA DAR SPUNEMI TI AI PUTEA IMAGINA CUM E SA PRIVESTI CUM O INTREAGA DIMENSIUNE E IN PRAG DE A FI DISTRUSA SI ASTA NUMAI DATORITA FAPTULUI CA NU AM, AVUT PUTEREA SA IL OPRESC PE INDRA SI TOT CEEA CE A URMAT ITI POTI IMAGINA CATA DISTRUGERE URA SI SUFERINTA AM CAUZAT SPUNMEMI POTI** a intrebat el dezvaluind o parte din trecutul sau antic trecut care inca era proaspat in amintirile pe ashura le avea **NU POTI NU** a continiuat el **ATUNCI DE CE VREI SA FI VICTIMA AICI CAND ESTE EVIDENT CA TOMIKO NU ASTA DORESTE TE AI GANDIT LA FAPTUL CA EA NU VREA CA TU SA DEVI CE AI DEVENIT AI REALIZAT OARE CA TOMIKO NU VREA DE CAT SA FIE IMPREUNA CU TINE** a continuat el socandu-o pe mama **da drumul copiilor te rog nu este nevoie sa faci asta ca si mama sunt sigur ca intelegi nu a fost vina ta ce sa intamplat a fost un accident nedrept dar sunt sigur ca tomiko nu te uraste petru asta asa ca te rog nu mai incerca sa ranesti vieti nevinovate .** ia spus el vrand sa o opreasca usio auzind ce ashura a spus sa reintors in fantana insa nu inainte de a auzi ceea ce ashura ia spus socanduo

 **multumesc mama .** a rsspuns el socanduo pe femeie acesta pentru o clipa simtind prezenta fetitei sale in spiritul baiatului transmigrant

 **tokagawa .** a rspuns el inca posedandu-o pe mai .ah da . **am sa o las pe mai in grija ta bine**

ah sigur naruto . **mersi dar daca vrei poti sa imi spui ashura ashura otsutuki naruto este numele meu in forma transmigranta de fapt te poti gandi ca la un aldoilea nume de fapt**

aha deci asta esti cu adevarat wow asta e . **da stiu dar daca vei sa sti ceva si mai socant adevarul este ca nu sunt numai un transmigrant .** a continuat el inca posedandui corpul lui mai

ah bine dar ce poate fi mai mult de atat . **spunemi sti cumva ce inseamna definitia sau la ce face referire urmatorul cuvant .** a spus ashura .iar tokagawa fiind curios a intrebat .care cuvant

ashura la inceput a ezitat acesta amintindusi tot ce sa intamplat cand inca era in corpul sau insa dupa ce sa calmat in deajuns a continuat . **jinchuuriki** a fost singurul cuvant spus .tokagawa auzind a ramas socat acesta fiind extrem de surprins auzind ce ashura era de fapt

glumesti nu asta e .a spus el incercand sa nege insa privirea din ochi lui ashura ia luat orice indoiala .dumnezeule cum se poate asa ceva adica stiu ca ai puteri pe care nu le am vazut in viata mea si acum este evident de ce dar cum dumnezeu sa intamplat ca tu sa fi asa ceva 

**deci se pare ca sti ce inseamna atunci .** DA a strigat el fiind furios insa acesta sa calmat vazand ca ashura nici nu sa clintit atunci cand acesta a tipat . _incredibil faptul ca nici nu sa clintit nici nu vreau sa ma gandesc ce viata a avut sau prin ce a trecut emotional sau fizic_ au fost gandurile pe care tokagawa le a avut fiind extrem de afectat de ceea ce a auzit ashura insa citindui gandurile nu a facut nimic altceva de cat sa rada insa rasetul sau nu a fost unu real ci unul spectral amintinduso tot ce sa intamplat in viata sa pana acum . tokagawa vazand ca ashura a inceput sa rada devenind curios a vrut sa intrebe daca se gandea la ceva anume insa cand acesta a auzit sunetul vazand ca privirea sa era spectrala acesta nu a spus nimic realizand ca ceea ce ashura a experimentat pana acum nu a fost de loc placut .haide ar fi mai bine sa mergem nu crezi a intrebat el insa acesta a fos toprit de ashura care ia raspuns . nu nu pana nu vei afla ceea ce vrei sa afli . ah ce ? ce vrei sa spui naruto nu e nu incerca sa ascunzi sa sti ca pot sa citesc ganduri

ce ? s serios ? da tu de ce crezi ca mai reactioneaza ciudat cate odata . ah nu stiu am crezut pana acum ca era preocupata de cine stie ce sau ca era cu capul in nori sau ceva de genul

haha da asta ar fi amuzant sa sti dar nu adevaratul motiv este pentru ca ii citesc gandurile . si stiu ce vrei sa spui dar nu pot sa opresc asta . hm deci vrei sa spui ca asta are de a face cu faptul ca esti un spirit nu ? a intrebat el iar ashura ia raspuns .da acum spunemo ce vrei sa stii . hm acum ca ai adus vorba sa sti ca sunt oare cum curios . despre ce anume .pai despre faptul ca pentru inceput puterile tale de unde vin mai exact . hm asta este usor a raspuns el . oh chiar asa ? . da a raspuns ashura acesta incepand apoi sa ii spuna adevarul despre lumea din care provenea si ce sa intamplat inainte ca totul sa devina ceea ce era acum in lumea sa acesta spunadui despre bunica sa si despre shinju si despre cum acesta impreuna cu copacul primordial aproape au distrus lumea de unde venea . acesta continund cu ceea ce tatal sau a facut pana ca el si fratele sau sa fie nascuti continud apoi cu ce sa intamplat dupa ce cei doi au venit ajungand pana la lupta finala dintere el si fratele sau si inceputul vietii lor transmigrante .tokagawa ascultand ceea ce ashura ii spunea a ramas uluit realizand ce acesta ia spus . ashura insa nu a terminat aceesta povestindui despre tot ciclul pe care el si indra lau inceput si ce sa intamplar ca si rezultat datorita acestui fapt acesta ajungand in cele din urma la evenimentele din formasa actuala . cand acesta a inceput ia fost foarte greu fiind fortat sa isi aminteasca ce sa intamplat in ziua cand a transmigrat inca odata . isa dupa ce si a gasit puterea acesta a continuat spunadui despre incident si cum a devenit jinchuriki-ul lui kurama .continund cu copilaria pe care a avut-o si prieteni pe care ia avut ca si copil pana cand a absolvit acesta spunandui ce sa intamplat cu adevarat in aceea noapte continud cu misiunile si examenul pe care lau avut pana la momentul in care indra a parasit satul iar ashura a plecat imreuna cu prieteni sai pentru al opri fapt ce a rezultat la punerea corpului sau in coma si aruncarea sa in noua sa dimensiune . acesta spunad ce sa intamplat atunci cand mai la trezit acesta incheiind cu evenimentele actuale .

wow pustiule .nu ashura i imi pare rau sa sti sincer tot ce ai indurat wow nu e de mirare ca vrei sa facice vrei sa faci . dar totusi sunt cateva lucruri pe care nu le inteleg daca tu ai transmigrat dar nu ai stiut pana acum .cum ai aflat de ceea ce esti .

asta sa intamplat datorita faptului ca atunci cand ayako a facut acel ritual de exorcizare care sa sfarrsit prost dupa cum bine sti cand am lesinat am intrat in lumea spiritelor iar acolo ei bine .a spus ashura lund pauza pentru cateva clipe .acesta continund apoi ei bine acolo mam intalnit cu gene a spus el insa a fost intrerupt de tokagawea fiind comfuz .ah cine este gene . gene .a continuat ashura este fratele geaman al lui noll .ah si cine .stai . am auzit cand lai strigat pe naru pe numele asta . ia spus el surprins . asta inseamna ca naru are un frate ? . da dar nu mai e in viata a spus el .oh imi pare rau pentru naru cred ca ii e greu fara el .a spus el vrand ca ashura sa continue ei bine da lui noll ii e greu fara gene darrezista . dar ceea ce nu sti este faptul ca el si gene sunt defapt demeni identici care sau nascut aici in japonia dar parintilor din cate am aflat au locuit in america asta pana cand acestia au murit lasandui pe cei doi singuri

tokagawa auzind a fost impresionat realizand similaritatea dintre el si ashura

ashura citindui incaodata gandurile zambind ia multumit . hei nu iti face griji da mersi

in fine dupa ce noll si gene au ramas fara parinti lor cei doi au stat la un orfelinat din america unde mai tarziu au fost adoptati de llulela davis si martin davis cei doi fiind interesati de o adoptie a spus ashura insa acesta a fost oprit cand tokagawa auzind ultimul nume al parintilor adoptivi a fost socat . s stai putin ai spus d davis ? da ? de ce . ojh asta inseamna ca numele real al lui naru este defapt faimosul oliver davis . da asra este corect . CEE serios ? .da de ce ?

DE CE DE CE ? NARU ESTE APROAPE FAIMOS STI CA EL A FOST CEL CARE A SALVAT COPILUL ACELUI MILIONAR SI SA NU MAI VORBESC DE DEMONSTRATIA FACUTA .da noll mi a spus de tot ceea ce el si gene au facut impreuna de fapt cu ajutorul lui gene a reusit noll sa il salveze pe acel copil chiardaca a folosi psihometria iar acea demonstratie a fostfacuta cuajutorul lui gene

aha dar ce vrei saspui cu asta adica cat de puternic este fratele sau .catde puternic ? este extremde puternic sa sti . serios ? da acesta are nu numai pk dar este tot odata un medium perfect . ce un medium ca si masko . ? da dar spre deosebire de masako gene poate comunica cu un spirit complet chiar daca acesta nu poate imtelege .de indata ce un spirit il poseda acesta vorbea exact aceeasi limba ca si perona decedata . interesant . da sisa nu mai spun de faptul ca cei doi au sau celputin aveau o legatura foarte puteernica .dar ce sa intamplat . pai simplu gene a murit in timp ce se intorcea de la o exorcizare imi pare rau . ah nu e nimic pentru ca nu asta este problema . nu ? .nu adevarata problema a inceput atunci cand gene a fost lovit de o masina

s serios a rsaspuns tokagawa surprins . da cand gene a fost lovit acesta a fost ranit foarte grav insa ceea ce este mai ciudat a fost faptul ca persona care la lovit a facut-o inca odata .

ce ? ce vrei sa spui ca inca odata . pai gene fiind grav ranit persoana care la calcat fiind speriata in loc sa mearga la spital sa urcat in masina si pornindu-o ei bine cred ca iti poti imagina ce sa intamplat dupa nu . da a raspuns el stiind la ce ashura sa referit . si ce sa intamplat cu corpul

pai din cate noll si in mare parte gene mi au spus cea care la omorat la dus la o fabrica si a luat foi si a inceput sa il infasoare in ele . dumnezeule . da stiu dupa ce acesta a terminat a luat apoi o barca si au plecat pe un lac acesta aruncand corpul acolo. a continuat ashura .wow asta e ah nu stiu ce sa spun . si de aceea naru adica noll este aici ? da . darnu este singur lin e cu el insa noll a trebuit sa isi anuleze cursurile de la universitate timp de un an . wa staivrei sa spui ca naru e la colegiu ? ah da di nbcate mi a spus este la unul dintre cele mai bune din anglia si anume la universitatea di oxford . c ce ? interesant nu e de mirare ca este atat de destept . da asta asa este a raspuns ashura . deci pana la urma care e ideea cu s.p r poti sa imi spui asta ?

ah pai din cate cei doi mi au spu este o institutie care se ocupa cu ce facem noi

deci vrei sa spui ca nu este un nume fals . ah n este numele real cel care este la birou este fals .aha si vrei sa spui ca gene te a ajutat spunanduti ca esti un transmigrant .da la inceput am nu . fost surprins dar dupa ce am vazut ce era chakra albastra si cine si ca era in spatele meu am realizat atunci ca asta sunt cu adevarat .dar de ce nu ti ai trezit amintirile . asta pentru ca eu si kurama am fost separati . ah stai putin ashura cevrei sa spui cu asta la intrebat el . pai e simplu eu si kurama nu am avut o relatie foarte buna insa in timp am devenit prieteni dar cum am fost separati de sigiliu cat inca eram in viata . ah nu ai putut realiza dar acum ca esti un spirit . da . asta cred ca a fost greu sa nu sti cine esti cu adevarat .acum inteleg ce reprezinta ce se intampla aici pentru tine . si eu unul nu ma voi baga ar fi .nu este de fapt incorect sa ma amestec daca crezi ca prin ceea ce faci crei ca vei ajunge la o solutie atunci nu tew voi opri . mersi tokagawa . da dar asta nu inseamna ca trebuie sa cari totul daca vrei putem sa te ajutam nu e nevoie sa faci totul singur nici tu nici naru . da stiu dar trebuie macar de data asta . a spus el . bine atunci . dar sti ca mai nu va accepta asta nu ? da stiu dar trebuie sa fac asta . pentru ca te simti vinovat nu .

sa sti ca din acea zi am vrut sa aflu de ce a trebuit sa se intample asta . a raspuns el iar acum ca stiu nu stiu ce sa fac adica vreau sa merg inainte dar cum ? cum poti sa mergi inainte cand sti ca vieti nevinovate sunt distrsue si au fost distruse .cum poti merge inainte cand sti ca tot ceea ce facieste inutil . te referi la indra cand spui asta nu . da a rspuns el fiind complet infrant .

uite poate ca nu inteleg perfect prin ce treci dar gandeste te chiar si acum tot ce ai facut faptul ca ai vrut si ca vrei sa risti totul chiar daca va insemna ca nu vei mai exista si chiar si ceea ce ai fsacut acum fiind in corpul lui mai . de ce ai facut asta ashura . de ce continui sa lupti chiar si dupa atat de mult timp . de ce ? a intrebat el simplu pentru ca nu imi place sa renunt atat de usor sau sa vad cum peronae nevinovate sunt ranite . exact pustiule nu ai esuat ba din potriva faptul ca inca lupti si inca vrei sa schimbi lumea din jurul tau este dovada suficienta ca vrei sa faci asta pentru ca vrei ca totul sa se schimbe in mai bine .poate nu e usor si poate nu va fi dar sunt sigur ca vei reusi asa ca nu renunta nu inca .hahahaha sti chiar aveam nevoie de asta . meersi tokagawa esti un prieten grozav . oricand pustiule ori cand .

cred ca ar fi timpul sa pleci . da asta asa este ai grija ca mai sa fie in siguranta bine . nu te ingrijora mai va fi bine . chiar iti place de ea nu a intrebat el . ashura auzind intrbarea ia rspuns .de sigur ca da pentru mine ea este o persoana foarte importanta asa ca da imi place de ea nu am de ce sa neg dar nu stiu daca si ea simte la fel adica stiu ca ar putea sa simta si ea ceea ce simt si eu dar totusi nu pot nega faptul ca ii place de gene .huh? ce ah credeam ca lui mai ii place de naru ni de . haha pai vezi tu ea crede ca de fapt noll este gene asa ca ganeste te putin frati gemeni si mai mult identici nu este greu . da cred ca da dar totusi voi doi petreceti mult timp impreuna .da dar la fel se intampla si cu gene adica poate e mai putin de cat sar putea spune dar sunt sigur ca ii pasa la fel de mult ca si mine .interesant vad ca nu esti afectat de loc ashura . nah de ce sa fiu tot ce vreau este ca mai sa fie fericita asa ca daca ii place de noi doi sau chiar noll nu ma supar .ori ce se va intampla si ori ce alegere va face o voi accepta . haha sti esti aproape un prieten pe care ori ce fata si lar dori . mh poate nu voi nega asta dar cum am spus nu sunt bun cad vine vorba de romantism si cred ca sti de ce . ah uita de ce sa intamplat bine .ia spus tokagawa . poate verisoara ta ar fi fost o optiune buna dar nu poti fi timid tot timpul iar acea fata sakura daca nu a putut sa vada ce persoana extraordinara esti atunci e vina ei. da dar am cam exagerat vrand sa fiu atat de mult langa ea . poate dar nu uita nu ai avut ghidare parintilor tai asa ca . da stiu dar acum nu mai conteaza . hm chiar asa ? da acum stiu ca sakura nu vrea sa fim impreuna . poate ca gresesc eu dar cred ca e mai bine asa adica nu vreau ca ce sa intamplat sa ii schimve parerea . huh ? serios credeam ca ai fi bucuros asta se intampla oare datorita lui mai . la intrebat el iar ashura auzind a raspuns .nu pot sa spun ca nu dar e datorita faptului ca nu poti forta pe cinevasa se indragosteasca de tine iareu cam asta am facut daca ar fi sa fie ceva as dori sa fie pentru ca sakura chiar simte ceva pentru mine nu pentru ca indra nu mai este . si la fel si cu mai daca va fi sa fie ceva vreau sa fie real nu un lucru fortat .

hm asta asa este chiar esti un pusti grozav ashura este pacat ca cesa intamplat a trebuit sa se intample celor ca si tine si prieteni tai din lumea ta . da stiu dar nu sut trist pentru ca daca voi ajunge acasa vi schimba lucrurile a raspuns el .parasind in cele din urma corpul lui mai .acesta revenindusi . ugh .ce sa intamplat a raspuns ea . hei mai cum te simti ugh un pic cam ametita dar nimic grav . hm asta este bine . ah hei mai spune mi iti amintesti ceva sau ...

ah daca te intrebi la ceea ce tu si naruto .ah scuze ashura ati discutat a raspuns ea amintindusi ce sa intamplat . atunci da . oh ah si ce anume mai .a intrebat el vrand sa afle .isa acesta avand lacrimi in ochi ia raspuns .totul .o imi pare rau nu cred ca ashura ar fi vrut asta

nu nu cred de asemenea dar totusi nu imi vine sa cred ca se invinuieste atat de mult pentru lucruri pe care nu a putut sa aiba control .da dar ar trebui sa privesti lucrurile din perspectiva sa poate ca nu a avut control asdupra anumitor evenimente dar sunt sigur ca se invinuieste pentru multe lucrui . te referi la parinti sai acum si la ce sa intamplat cu fratele sau .asta e un mod de a pune problema dar cred ca este si datorita faptului ca nu a putut sa ajute bestiile cu cozi

te referi la kurama si restul familiei sale .a intrebat ea iartokagawa ia rspuns fiind de acord acesta continund . daca ai auzit povestea asa cum am auzito si eu atunci este evient ca ashura simte ca a esuat acesta vaznd cum ceea ce familia sa a incercat sa faca dar sa rupt devenind divizata si prinsa in razboi . poate ca adevaratul motiv pentru care ashura se invinovateste este aceela ca simte ca tot ce sa intamplat a fost din cauza familiei sale asa ca e oarecum normal sa se invinuiasca .da dar nu e ca si cum a cerut sa se intample asta . a rspuns ea . asa e mai ashura nu a vrut asta dar ai vazut si tu puterile pe care le poseeda si sti la fel de bine ca putera schimba oameni fie in bine fine in rau . ahdeci vrei sa spui ca adevaratul motiv este pentru ca nu a avut suficienta putere . mh nu asta e ceea ce vreau sa spun mai chiar de loc pentru ca era si este . evident ca are putere dar ideea este ca ashura nu a vrut sa raneasca pe nimeni si de aceea se invinuieste pentru ce sa intamplat in dimensiunea sa . ah asta arre sens oare cum

acordai timp mai ia spus el sfatuindu-o .ah ce ce vrei sa spui calugare . simplu lasal sa accepte ce sa intamplat pana acum adica este evident ca suntschimbari mari pentru el asa ca e mai bine daca nu va fi presat daca vrea sa ne spuna tuturor sau tie lucruri va trebui sa astepti

esti sigur de asta . da mai este evident ca vrea sa gasesca o solutie si cred ca incepe sa inteleaga ca nu poate faceasta singur ori cat de mult ar vrea sa faca lucrurile singur stie ca nu poate asa ca e aceea suntem aici . huh? ce vrei sa spui . simplu mai faptul ca suntem aici e suficient pentru el sa continue ,aha cred ca aminteles acum a rspuns ea cei doi indreptanduse spre iesire insa sau oprit cand au auzit dusmeaua rupanduse .

hm deci casa a fost construita peste put a raspuns tokagawa intorcanduse impreuna cu restul

da . raspuns masako si se pare ca spiritul lui usio este la fund . deci ashura a avut drepate . exact si este exact cum a spus restul copiilor fiind la fund prinsi in intuneric

deci este adevarat ca isi cauta fica a intrebat noll dorind sa afle . da asta este corect . toti copii ramasi nu vor de cat sa se intoarca acasa vrand sa fie cu mamele lor

hm acum ajungem undeva a rspuns noll acesta plecand impreuna cu lin serios

 _se pare ca naru a plecat probabil sa faca aceea hirogata ma intreb oare naru vrea sa faca singur exorcizarea sau_ au fost gandurile lui mai acesta avand in final ochii larg deschisi realizand ce ar putea sa se intample . ashura .a spus ea surprinzandui pe restul . ce mai . acum inteleg ce se intasmpla a raspuns ea . serios mai ? poti sa ne spui si noua . da . spus ea nu naru va face exorcizarea . haa ce ? au rspuns ayako si masako . ce vrei sa spui cu asta mai . imi pare rau dar nu pot dar credetima stiu ca nu naru o va face . _exact asta e singura cale prin care putem sa fim protejati dar tot odata sa ii oferim puterea si rspunsul de care are nevoie daca nu va face asta atunci nu va gasi liniste ._ credeti ma stiu ca asa va fi a raspuns ea

pai si ce vom face adica naruto este inca in pat . nu nu pentru mult timp sunt sigura ca va veni

bine daca spui tu mai . a raspuns ayako fara sa realizeze ca ashura era la baza

 **ei bine ce vei face acum ashura .** simplu va trebui sa terminam ce am inceput . **esti sigur ca e o idee buna adica mai ar putea fi in pericol .** da dar asta nu se va intampla pentru ca ayako si ea nu vor fi singure . **aha .** bine atunci . araspuns kurama acesta asteptand impreuna cu ashura

in acelasi timp ayako care era impreuna cu mai a inceput sa exorvizeze locul cele doua incepand sa simta prezenta femeii mai fiind trasa de picior si tarata in fantana .

MAI a strigay ayako acesta vrand sa o ajute dar nu a putut . acesta fiind tarata catre fantana totuis cand totul a parut a fi pierdut ashura care sa transformat era deja langa fantana acesta rupand legatura salvandu-o pe mai in acelasi timp

Mai esti in regula a rspuns el tinandu-o in brate acseta fiind mai protectiv

ah d da nu iti face griji .phew ce bine credeam ca vei fi ranita sau ceva de genul . ah mersi dar sunt in regula . bun spune .da ? a intrebat ea esti pregatita .ah p pentru ce . mai va trebui sa intram fie ca vrem sau nu .c ce dar ai spus ca . da dar se pare ca ceva sa schimbat uite inchide ochii si concentreazate . ia spus el iar ea facand exact asta a putu sa simta . ah hei ai dreptate sa schimbat nu complet dar ceva sa schimbat . da si de aceea vrrea sa iti arate ce sa intamplat se pare ca in sfarsit mama vrea sa fie cu tomiko asa ca haide sa o ajutam bine . da bine . a raspuns ea . mai . da ce este . a intrebat ea . mersi .ah pentru nimic ashura sau daca vrei naruto . nu conteaza din punctul meu de vedere a raspuns el . cei doi coborand in fantana

dupa ce au coborat ashura si mai au ineput sa vada trecutul femei cei doi vazand cum tomiko a plecat cu acea persoana straina . nu nu te duce nu stiu de ce dar acea persoana este periculoasa

mai nu putem schimba trecutul .dsr ashura ai spus ca poti sa o faci . da dar daca fac asta cine stie ce se poate intampla imi pare rau mai chiar vreau sa ajut dar ce sa intamplat nu poate fi schimbat .dar nu este corect . a raspuns ea iarel stiindla ce se refera a incerat sa o calmeze _uh_

cei doi privind in continuare ce sa intamplat ajungand la momentul in care usio vroia sa se arunce in put . mai a vrut sa o opreasca dar a fost oprita de ashura si gene care era acolo

n naru a strigat ea surprinsa . nu mai acesta nu este noll a spus ashura . ce ce vrei sa a spuse a insa sa oprit . da astaasa este tu esti gene nu ? a intrebat ea da asta asa este se pare ca ashura ti a spus adevarul despre mine si fratele meu oliver . da asta asa este .ma gandeam eu a rspuns el

deci acum ce facem . nimic a rspuns el .ah .mai ashura are dreptate daca va interveni cu trecutul se pot intampla multe lucruri . ia spus el . hm nu te ingrijoa nu o voi face . bun pentru ca nu vreau sa ma gandesc la ce sar putea intampla acum cred ca e timpul sa plecati . hei gene au spus cei doi . da a intrebat el . ne vedem in curand . da abia astept ashura mai . a raspuns el cei doi trezinduse in lumea reala . ei bine se pare ca acum sti ce sa intamplat . da datorita lui gene

aww a strigat ea ,iar ashura auzind fiiind ingrijorat a intrebat hei esti bine . ah da e doar o zgarietura atat . mai intai sa iesim de aici iar apoi o sa te tratez . hei sunt bine . da sigur nu voi lasa ca rana sa se infecteze bine asa ca obisnuiestete . haha . ah ce a intrebat el .ah nimic doar .ha ca e dragut din partea ta sa faci asta a raspuns ea facandul pe ashura sa inrosesca . ah nu e _mare lucru mai .hahaha wow ce persona cum se cade esti a rspuns ea dar esti sigur ca nueste nimikc mai mult in faptul ca vrei sa ma ajuti . a intrebat ea cu un ton misterios .ah .hei chiar trebuie sa facem asta in putul asta . oh doamne ai dreptate imi pare rau ashura uh prostuto la ce te gandesti acum nu este timpul de si a fost de stl de dragut din parea sa .aww mersi mai asta a fost dragut din partea ta . u uh o d da . a raspuns ea devenind rorsie_

 _hei sunteti in regula . a strigat lin vrand sa afle daca sunt bine . da totul este in regula o sa venim imediat a raspuns ashura luandu-o pe mai de talie si sarind din fantana surprinzandui pe ayako si lin . asta a fost interesant .a raspuns mai vazand ca cei doi nu mai erau in fantana ._

 _da ei bine incerc mai . .ah da se poate spune asta .si acum ce vom face . la intrebat ea . mai intai o sa ne asiguram ca zgarietura pe care o ai nu se va infecta apoi daca te cunosc pe cat de bine cred eu cred ca o sa intri iarasi in lumea spiritelor . ha hei doar pentru ca am avut acel vis asta nu inseamna ca . nu incerca sa negi chiar daca tu nu vrei ai puterea si sa sti ca se manifesta fara ca tu sa realizezi .si in plus poate e bine sa faci asta . si de ce crezi asta ashura_

 _pentru ca eu cred ca ai nevoie de putin sprijin nu crezi . ah ce ce vrei sa . mai stiu la ce ma refer dar poate e mai bine ca anumite lucruri sa nu fie spuse a raspuns el lasandu-o pe mai comfuza ._

 _dupa acel incident mai si ashura sau reintors acesta incepand sa explice viziunea pe caare a avut-o . interesant .a raspuns lin . deci ma crezi nu . nu stiu sigur dar este o posibilitate definita dar nu e foarte precisa . uhh deci nu ma crezi .a raspuns ea asezanduse_

 _poate cred ca ar fi bine daca ma voi odihni pentru o vreme a rspuns ea acesta trezinduse in lumea astrala .gene fiind deja acolo. hm vad ca deja te ai intors a raspuns el . huh? ce v vrei sa spui ca sunt . da mai este exact cum am spus . ah c ce cauti aici ashura . hei sunt un spirit mai ti minte . oh da asta asa este . deci cum ai intrat aici si de ce . ah ca sa iti raspund la intrebare simplu mana ta . a rspuns el lasaindu-o pe mai comfuza . ah deci ai folosit aceea metoda_ destul de inteligent da dar sa sti ca pot face ceea ce tu si mai puteti dardaca vreau pot sa intru si fara sa adorm . a rspuns el .da de sigur deoarece esti un spirit poti intra in planul astral de asemenea .ok voi doi ce se intampla aici si despre ce vorbiti a intrebat mai fiind curioasa .

pai e simplu mai sa sti ca sunt mai multe moduri de a intra in lumea astrala . oh deci despre asta era vorba . da au rspuns cei doi . bine dar de ce sunt aici adica de ce este naru .ah adica gene aici impreuna cu tine . ah poate pentru ca ai nevoie de ajutor stii . ce ? eu . dar tu ai fost cel care ai ajutat pana acum asa ca de ce as avea eu nevoie de ajutor baieti .

poate pentru ca si tu esti ingrijorata pentru ayumi la fel ca si mine .ha oh da ai dreptate ashura . vezi haide as vrea sa stiu ce simti in legatura cu asta . ah nu stiu exact a raspuns ea lasandui pe cei doi sa se intrebe care erau gandurile sale cu adevarat . dar totusi putemn oare sa o salvampe ayumi baieti adica vom reusi . aha deci asta era a raspuns ashura .iar gene auzind acesta zambind ia raspuns nu iti face griji sunt sigur ca tu si ashura veti opri ce se intampla asa ca ayumi va fi bine .da daca incercam sunt sigura ca totul va fi in regula . araspuns ea acesta revenind in lumea reala impreuna cu ashura . cei doi auzind cum noll a vrut sa isi puna ideea pe care o avea in aplicare _mersi cred ca aveam nevoie de asta . hei nu iti face griji totul va fi in ordine bine_. a rspuns ashura . acesta impreuna cu mai vazand ca noll sa intors . hei naru te ai intors . ah da mai stiam asta _urg de ce nu poate fi si el ca si in visele mele . pentru ca nu este noll ai uitat si in plus tu inca mai faci o conexiune crezand ca noll este gene ._

 _dar . mai e in regula bine dar trebuie sa realizezi ca noll este diferit fata de gene chiar daca sunt identici . da ai dreptate dar nu ar fi asa de rau daca ar fi putin mai dragut sa sti ca se comporta ca si indra .oh serios .ah pentru mine nu conteaza celputin noll arata emotii tot ce indra a facut pana acum chiar daca nu e o persoana complet malefica a fost numai sa obtina putere sincer e asa de greu sa ma intelegcu el nu sti cat de mult ma enerveaza cu atitudinie sa de superioritate_

 _oh cred ca e greu sa sti ca nu am avut un frate sau o sora asa ca nu pot sa inteleg perfect sentimentul .mh nueste asa de rau dar nueste foarte placut in cazul meu pentru ca in cazul meu indra nu e nimic mai mult de cat un idiot . daca vrei sa intelegi mai bine imagineazati ca in locul sau este noll .huh? oh da cred ca ai dreptate ._ a spus mai incepand sa vada similaritatile intre cei doi _vezi . da dar e amuzant sti . da acum daca te gandesti ai dreptate_ a raspuns el cei doi incepand sa rada atragandule atentia celorlati . hei ce e . ha ? au raspuns ei . ah ati inceput sa radeti de ce ? ah oh nimic special . da bine acum putem sa ne concentram asupra a ceea ce avem de facut . a rspuns noll cei doi ascultand . bun ai o ideea naru . da vom ridica o bariera spirituala pentru a tine spiritele ramase aici . deci se pare ca o vom forta sa iasa afara .

da asta este corect . si cand putem incepe . de indata ce jhon si domnisoara hara se vor intoarce .presupun ca nu au venit inca . nu . poate pot sa trimit o clona sa ramana cu ayumi .

asta e o idee buna poti sa o faci . da . a rspuns el creaind o clona si trimitandu-o instant

de indata ceclona a ajuns acesta le a comunicat lui jhon si masako ca pot pleca acesta spunad ca va ramane cu ayumi . cei doi plecand si intorcanduse la casa .

de indata ce cei doi au ajuns grupul a inceput sa puna talismane ridicand bariera spirituala

odata ce bariera a fost ridicata jhon a inceput exorcizarea spiritele copiilor incepand sa apara in camera . in acelasi timp masako a incercat sa o convinga pe usio sa iilase pe copii sa plece insa acesta nu a reusit .ashura fiind nevoit sa intervina .

usio acum totul se va termina dupa cum am spus fica ta te asteapta . a raspus el atragandui atentia . ashura vazand asta folosinduis chakra sa conectat cu spiritul mamei aratandui acesteia un trecut diferit impreuna cu multe lini diferite de timp acesta deschizand in cele din urma portalul creeat incercand sa ii arate ca fica sa era intradevar in lumea spiritelor . noll si restul vazand ce ashura a facut acesta ia aruncat hirogata continand spiritul lui tomiko

fa o ashura totul depinde de tine acum . da bine . uite tomiko este chiar aici chiar daca este in lumea de dincolo . **ce ce vrei sa spui cum poate fica mea sa fie acoolo si in acelasi timp in aceea papusa .** asta e datorita faptului ca fica ta are o parte din spiritul sau in aceasta hirogata

a raspuns el facandu-o pe femeie sa se intrebe la ce se referea spre ingrijorarea grupului ashura vazand expresiile de ingrijorare a continuat . stiu ca crezi ca te pacalim dar fica ta chiar este in aceeasta hirogata . a rspuns el aruncand hirogata spre usio acesta intorcanduse la forma originala surprinzandu-o pe mama care luindu-o in brate a inceput sa se calmeze acesta transformanduse in lumina impreuna cu restul copiilor .uite mai a raspuns masako privind impreuna cu restul . da am reusit a rspuns ea insa a fost surprinsa impreuna cu ceilalti cand au auzit vocea lui tomiko **multumesc** a rspuns ea .nu este nevoie a rspuns el .

dupa ce casa a fost exorcizata ayumi impreuna cu norico sau reintors norico intreband daca totul sa terminat naru asiguranduo ca nu are de ce sa isi faca griji

wow in sfarsit totul sa terminat . da asta asa este . totusi cum ai facut aceea hirogata asa de repede . adica e foarte greu sa faci asa ceva . a fost simplu de fapt o data ce am avut datele morti ale lui tomiko a fost usor totusi ce este o hirogata a intrebat mai . noll si tokagawa spunadui ce reprezinta ashura fiind nu foarte satisfacut atunci cand noll a dat o explicatie

facandui pe prieteni sai sa rada iar mai sa devina rosie .

deci mai a intrebat ayumi crezi ca tu si naruto ne vom mai vedea . de sigur . au rspuns cei doi

ah colierul tau a spus ea dandul jos inapoindul .ah mersi ayumi dar cred ca ar fi bine daca ai ramane putin , ah de ce a rspunsea iar ashura folosindusi chakra a creat un colier exact ca al sau acesta punaduil la gat . wow asta e pentru mine a intrebat ea bucuroasa . da ayumi este al tau si poti sa iti folosesti puterile pe care le ai prin el . ah mersi naruto . hei nu ai pentru ce

ei bine ne mai vedem ayumi . esti gata mai . a intrebat el . da sa mergem acasa .da asta suna bine .a fost raspunsul sau . _si cu asta un alt caz a fost rezolvat_


	7. Chapter 7

_a venit sa ne vada intr-o duminica in noiembrie_

poftim a rspuns mai avand o ceasca de ceai pe care ia dat-o clientei care era studenta _a_

spunemi de ce crezi ca colega ta ar fi posedata a rspuns naru

iar ea a inceput sa ii povesteasca ce sa intamplat cu colega sa ashura ascultand a inceput sa aiba indoieli acesta simtind ca lucrurile nu erau in regula insa totul a fost comfirmat atunci cand a auzit ce spirit ar putea sa o posede. _kurama ce crezi poti sa simti daca fata este posedata sau nu_

 **este o distanta prea mare ashura dar cred ca se poate tu ce simti .** _eu sincer sa fiu daca e ceea ce simti si tu atunci suntem ambi pe aceeasi linie_ **da asta se pare ca asa este** _firar se pare ca iarasi avem de lucru poti sa simti ceva mai mult_ **hm nu dardaca ne vom combina chakra atunci poate ca putem vedea ce se intmapla** _da bine ._ **vrei sa facem asta acum** al intrebat el iar ashura spunad ca da ceoi doi au inceput sa se concentreze ascultand in tretimp comversatia

intretimp tokagawa era la un concert cu formatia . acesta fiind intrerupt de una dintre fanele sale acesta incepaand sa ii povesteasca despre ce se intampla la scoala sa

in acelasi timp dupa ce naru a terminat comversatia cu clienta sa acesta ia raspuns inchizand unul dintre dosarele sale . crfed ca piretena ta are nevoie de un doctor . naru a rspuns mai vazand ca acesta a fost nepoliticos . _hm ca de obicei uh dar se pare ca ceva nueste inregula kurama_ **da asta asa este am putut sa simt si eu energia** _da si ce facem pentru ca eu deja ma-m hotarat kurama_ **hei sti ca suntem impreuna in asta asa ca vsa trebui sa aflam ce se intampla**

 _da dar cred ca ar trebui sa ne consultam ._ **la ce te gandesti** _simplu cred ca ar fi bine daca am vorbi cu inari insasi_ ia raspuns el acesta ramand surprins de ceea ce ashura vroia sa faca **esti sigur de asta adica este evident ca acea fata nu este posedata asa ca de ce ai vrea sa faci asta .** _uite nu este faptul ca nu am incredere in ceea ce am simtit si am vazzut vreau doarsa fiu sigur ca nu suntem inselati_ **hm cerezi ca asta ar fi ?** _ceva se intampla iareu nu am incredere in ceea ce noll se gandeste_ **serios asta e prima data cand te indoiesti de pusti** _nu amindoieli kurama ci vreausa spun ca ceva nu e in regula iar faptul ca noll nu realizeaza asta e putin ingrijorator .adica da are dreptate in logica sa dar stim ca nu are destule informatii asa ca vreeau sa ma asigur ca intradevar este vorba de o iluzie adica este vorba de tine si stim ca vulpile pot sa se deghizeze cred ca ar fi bine daca as vedea care ii sunt gandurile clientei ._ **asta nu ar fi o idee asa de rea ashura** _pai atunci sa facem asta ._ a raspuns el incepand sa citeasca si tot odata sa vada amintirile fetei pana acum _. aha deci despre asta e vorba se pare ca inca odata avem de oprit pe altcineva_ **credema cand iti spun ashura dimensiunea asta incepe sa devina din ce in ce mai periculoasa mai intai aceea fata kuroda apoi spiritul acelei femei usio iar acum asta si ce e mai rau este ca acesta femeie kay este exact ca si indra nu stiu ce parere ai tu dar eu cred ca e evident ce va urma nu crezi .** _da ai dreptate dar sti ca vom reusi ._ **da daca nu cumva mai sau una dintre cele doua o vor pati**.kurama a raspuns el atragandule atentia lui mai naru si studentei care era pe puncrul de a pleca . oh imi pare rau nu ma bagasti in seama a raspuns el

insa mai ne fiind sigura a vrut sa intrebe daca totul este inordine insa ashura a raspuns ca nu e nevoie sa se ingrijoreze mai acceptand raspunsul lui ashura nu a continuat **.** dupa ce studenta a parasit biroul mai fiind inca furioasa la intrebat . de ce ai tratat-o asa sti ca ai fi putut fi mult mai dragut nu . mai tot ceea ce am spus a fost faptul ca ar trebui ca prietena ei sa vada un doctor . da dar ai fi putut sa o faci fara sa ii spui direct in fata naru .mai a raspuns ashura lasa-o balta bine . ce dar ashura de ce spui asta . ei bine pentru ca are dreptate .ia raspuns el continund .naru sa sti ca mai are totusi dreptate ia spus el mai realizand ca era de acord spre privirea iritata a lui naru . hei nu te condamn aici naru chiar de loc pentru ca ai dreptate dar nu crezi ca ar trebui sa fi putin mai atent sa sti ca nu va strica ia spus el ridicandule celor doi interesul

se pare ca e ceva ce poate sti poti sa imi spui ce ai aflat la intrebat el .ei bine a raspuns ashura sa sti ca pot dar e ciudat naru adica foarte ciudat .ce vrei sa spui cu asta ashura a intrebat mai vazand ca acesta era ingrijorat ei bine nupot sa va spun prea multe .a raspuns el lasandui pe cei doi sa se intrebe de ce nu poate . dar ce pot sa spuneste ca acest caz de acesta data va fi si mai periculos . a raspuns el socandu-o pe mai facandul pe si facandul pe naru curios . la ce te gandesti cand ai spus asta ce poate fi atat de periculos .ei bine sa spunemdoar ca lucrurile nu sunt ceea ce par naru . interesent . daca spui tu a raspuns el .oricum daca vei accepta cazul lucrupe care credema chiar ar trebui sa il faci atunci va trebui sa aveti grija foarte mare grija .

ah ok si de ce artrebui sa facem asta si de ce ar trebui sa accept cererea . a intrebat naru .mai intrebanduse acelasi lucru .cei doi fiind intrerupti de ashura . pentru ca daca nu facem asta atunci mult mai multe perosane pot fi ranite naru . cand cei doi au auzit au ramas surprinsi mai intrebanduse ce vroia sa spuna . uite totul va fi mai clar odata ce tokagawa care e deja aici ne va spune ce are de spus nu amice .a raspuns el acesta simtindui prezenta . wah abia am ajuns si deja ai realizat ca sunt aici si ca stiu ceva ce ar putea fi interesant nu e rau pustiule . ah incerc si eu . da asta se vede ei bine asteapta putin a raspuns el intrand surprinzandu-o pe mai

ah c cine esti . hahaha mai chiar nu il recunosti cand e imbracat diferit .haaa ce .vrei sa spui ca e calugarul . dar stai ce e cu costumul esti cumva fan rock .a intrebat ea .

nu sunt intr-o formatie a raspuns el .huh? dar cum poti sa fi un calugar si intr-o formatie rock ?

vrei sa spui ca esti un calugar doar pe jumatate .ah mai .a raspujs ashura . ah tokagawa este un _e_ calugar dar sa spunem doar ca anumite lucruri nu merg asa cum ar trebui nu tokagawa ?

asta asa este vezi tu este exact cum a spus naruto templul apartine familiei mele iartatal meu a vrut ca eu sa continui traditia insa cand nu am putut aduce cd-uri si instrumente acolo a trebuit sa fac o alegere .huh a raspuns ea fiind surprinsa . cred ca ai un motiv bun prin faptul ca ai venit aici nu . ah da vedeti am un caz care ar putea sa va intereseze a spus el

ei bine totul a inceput cand o fata de launul dintre liceele apropiate a venit la ultimul concert pe care la- m avut . _este adevarat ca faci exorcizari .ei bine ._ a raspuns el . dupa ce ia m spus acesta a inceput sa imi povestesca despre ce se intampla la scoala unde invata mentionand chiar ca unul dintre studenti a inceput sa se comporte ciudat . a continuat el socandu-o pe mai

ba chiar am auzit ca unul dintre profesori a fost internat in spital acesta spunand ca vede fantome acesta incepand sa tusesca sange in continu fara ca doctori sa afle de ce . a continuat el mai fiind deja speriata . si vrei sa spui ca asta sa datorat din cauza unui anumit birou . ah da cum ai stiut despre asta . este exact cum credeam a raspuns el ridincand semne de intrebare din partea celor trei . naru va trebui sa acceptam cazul . hm nu stiu exact ce sti tu dar ai dreptate .mai poti . nu va fi nevoie naru .ia spus el .si de ce nu ? .insa chiar inainte ca ashura sa ii spuna ca directorul era deja in cladire cei patru au fost intrerupti de acesta . intreband daca pot ajuta

liceul yowasa .a intrebat mai . vazand cartea de vizita a directorului .mai poti suna spunele ca acceptam cazul a raspuns naru .

a doua zi mai impreuna cu ashura care erau acolo au asteptat cei doi vazand masina companiei

acestia intrand apoi in biroul directorului acesta spunandule ca a pregatit o camera pentru grup

atunci cand grupul a intrat naru a vrut imediat sa inceapa sa aduca echipamentul insa acesta a fost oprit atunci cand domnul yoshima consilierul scolii a dorit sa vorbeasca cu naru .

ei bine vedeti a rspuns el . in fiecare noapte aud un sunet . care nu se opreste la inceput am incercat sa il ignor dar apoi cand am vrut sa vad ce era am tras perdeaua si am vazut o mana alba . a spus el speriindo pe mai acesta fiind calmata de ashura .

de atunci abia am putut dormi . si vreti sa spuneti ca numai dumneavoastra sunteti deranjat .da restul familiei pot auzi si ei dar nu ii deranjeaza atat de mult .

 _asta este interesant kurama crezi ca este ceea ce cred eu_ **cu siguranta** _atunci este evident ce se intampla aici_ **da asta asa este se pare ca va trebui sa o oprim neaparat .** _da dar nu putem acctiona singuri am sa sigilez camera pentru siguranta ._ **si ce vei face in legatura cu** _nute ingrijora amsa o chem imediat_ **bine ai grija ashura .** _hei nu te ingrijora dar mersi ai dreptate este periculos_ a continuat el auzind discutiile pe care naru le avea cu restul studentilor

acestia povestind despre diversele lucruri care sau intamplat naru mai si ashura urmanduo pe keiko in clasa unde era biroul ashura simtind imediat energia negativa . cei trei intorcanduse acestia au fost surprinsi vazandul pe tokagawa inconjurat de fane acestea spunadui mai multe lucruri despre ce se intampla in cladire . insa acestea sau oprit atunci cand au vazut ca ashura siprieteni sau sau intors . cand grupul lau vazut acestea au inceput sa il ia cu asalt intreband mai multe lucruri despre el o parte dintre ele intereband chiar daca are o prietena

ashura in mare parte vazand ca era inconjurat a incercat sa scape insa vazand ca nu poate a incercat sa raspunda la o mare parte din intrebari insa cand acesta a auzit ultima intrebare sa oprit pentru cateva momente lasandule pe fete sa se intrebe de ce sa oprit . aashura insa chiar daca nu a raspuns acesta si a ridicat privirea acesta privindu-o pe mai direct in ochi incepand sa inroseasca . mai vazand ca prietenul sau nu a raspuns acesta alegand doarsa o priveasca in ochi la inceput a fost curiosa de ce nu a raspuns insa cand a vazut ca ashura a inceput sa inrosessca mai a inceput sa se intrebe la ce se gandea . _asta e ciudat oare nu imi spune ca eu sunt ._ a spus ea in gand acesta incepand sa inroseasca de asemenea insa a fost complet socata cand ashura nu a spus nimic acesta doardand din cap _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c ce n nu se poate s serios oh ah ah ._ a raspuns ea intrand in soc ashura fiind in mare parte fara cuvinte

totusi totul sa terminat atunci cand naru a decis sa incheie . acesta ramanad cu grupul

ce naiba se intampla in scoala asta nu cred ca pot sa exorcizez totul de unul singur . imi pare rau calugare dar e dincolo de puterile mele . hei nu iti face griji amsa ajut si eu a raspuns ashura surprinzandui pe mai noll si tokagawa . ce ? tu dar ah naruto esti sigur adica tu nuesti un exorcist . poate dar ai uitat ca sunt fiul unui intelept .oh da ai drepate dar poti sa sigilezi ce vom gasi . nu iti face griji stiu ca sunt aici poate ca masako va spune ca nu sunt dar credeti-ma sunt . serios .au intrbat mai si tokagawa . da sunt dar nu sunt chiar spirite daca ar fi sa spun cu certitudine sunt mai mult iluzii ca si iluziile create de o vulpe mai specific daca ar fi sa spun una dintre abilitatile spirituale ale unei vulpi este focul . s serios ? au rspuns cei doi surprinsi fiind insa intrerupti de naru . interesant si vrei sa spui ca sunt in scoala. ? da naru si credeti ma nu vreti sa va puneti cu ele . huh? ce vrei sa spui ashura . a intrebat tokagawa . ce vreausa spun este ca atunci cand am intrat in clasa unde era acel birou eu si kurama am simtit . ah ce anume a intrebat mai devenind ingrijorata . ce anume am simtit eu si kurama .ei bine nimic mai mult de cat rau . un rau atat de pur si de puteenic in cat ori cine ar fi in apropiere daca nu ar avea puterea sa se apere poate muri instasnt sau in chinuri extrem de mari .a terminat ashura ridicandui interesul lui noll si panicandu-o pe mai acesta fiind extrem de terifiata intrebanduse cine ar face asa ceva . tokagawa auzind a fost si el surprins acesta intrebanduse de asemenea cine ar fi persoana care ar face asta si de ce .ashura vazand ca toti trei avea intrebari acesta a raspuns .cred ca stiu cine e persoana reesponsabila pentru asta .a raspuns el .da sti a intrebat mai . da stiu dar . dar ce a continuat naru . dar e mai bine daca vom face lucrurile incet . ce oh haide iarasi vrei sa faci totul singur de ce nu poti sa ne spui a intrebat mmai amintinduis ce sa intamplat in cazul trecut insa acesta a fost surprinsa cand ashura a continuat MAI nu pot sa fac asta daca o fac cine stie ce tu sau naru veti face nu pot sa risc bine nu uita suntem cu toti in pericol deja risc destul de mult faptul ca va spun ce se intampla nu vreau sa vad cum tu sau naru sau altcineva va fi ranit . a raspuns el iar mai ascultand nu a continuat insa ashura simtind ca a ranit-o si a cerut scuze continund . veti afla ce se intampla bine dar vreau sa nu fim descoperiti

da dar sti ca numai prin simplul fapt ca vom continua ne va expune pericolului asa ca este putin cam inutil sa ne luam masuri de precautie ia spus noll .tokagawa si mai vrand sa ii schimbe parerea cei doi fiind insa opriti de ashura . asta asa este noll dar chiar vrei sa intri fara sa sti in ce te bagi daca nu ma insel sti ce se poate intampla daca iti folosesti sti tu ce chiar vrei sa se termine totul atat de curand pentru tine . a rspuns ashura . iar noll realizand ca are drepate oftand a inmtrebat . bine si ce vrei sa faci adica fie ca vrem sau nu tot vom fi expusi . da dar de ce nu facem asta fara sa fim expusi de ce sa nu ii dam peroanei care se afla in spate nici un motiv sa ne suspecteze . interesant ai ceva in minte ashura . a intrebat el . da am ne vom comporta normal penrru a nu da de banuit si vom face ce ar trebui facut seara sau noaptea dupa ce toti au plecat din cladire .asta pare a fi un plan bun dar daca nu merge a intrebat tokagawa . daca asta nu va merge atunci vom merge exact la sursa si o vom opri .ah ce vrei sa spui cu asta ashura a intrebat tokagawa . simplu o sa oprimpersoana care este ersponsabila prin orice mijloace a raspuns el schimbandusi personalitatea acesta eliberandusi intentia de a ucide

ah s stai putin vrei cum va sa faci ceea ce cred eu ashura a intrebat tokagawa . nu dar daca nu voi avea de ales atunci va trebui sa o fac isa nu va faceti griji nu vreau sa omor bine a rspuns el vazand expresiile complet socate pe care prieteni sai le aveau acestia calmanduse insa atunci cand ashura le a spus ca nu va omora pe nimeni .uite imi pare rau bine a raspuns el continund nu vreausa fac asta dar este evident ca acea persona nu ii pasa asa ca ce pot sa fac . daca nu oprim asta atunci mai multi vor muri .asta asa e acum inteleg ce vrei sa spui si ai drepate asta e dificil .da ai drepate calugare dar oare chiar trebuie sa facem . nu mai nu trebuie nu voi daca nu putem opri ce se intampla atunci am sa ma ocup personal bine nu trebuie sa acceptati sa vedeti ceva ce nu doriti . a rspuns el surprinzandui pe cei doi si calmandu-o pe mai .ei bine eu zic sa nu ne mai gandim la asta bine in plus am o idee cum sa rezolv asta asa ca totul va fi bine ok a raspuns el . in urmatoarea zi cand restul echipei a ajuns la liceul yowasa toti in afara de mai si ashura care a decis sa ramana cu ea au inceput sa faca verificari insa fara a incerca sa exorcizeze nimic . grupul intorcanduse la baza incepand sa discute ce au gasit .acestia deci zand sa plece din nou . . se pare ca suntem singuri ramasi din nou . da asta asa este . dar oare chiar crezi ca va merge adica nu atragem atentia .ei bine sunt doar verificari sunt sigur ca aceea persoana nu poate face miscari bruste adica chiar crezi ca va face asta . nu stiu a intrebat mai . tu ce crezi ashura . la intrebat ea . sa fiu sincer eu cred ca da . huh? c ce vrei sa spui .amspus ca eu cred ca da aceea peroana este in stare sa o faca chiar si acum . CE iar tu imi spui asta dupa ce naru si ceilalti au plecat .ashura daca este adevarat ce ai spus atunci toti sunt in pericol . a raspuns ea . panicanduse acesta vrand sa plece pentru a ii chema fiind insa oprita de ashura .

mai stai . ce de ce ? mai gandestete putin poate ca este adevarat ce am spus si poate ca toti sunt in pericol dar gandestete putin oare trebuie sa ne temem adica persoana care se afla in spate poate sa faca asta dar oare chiarar vrea sa riste . mai nimeni nu e atat de stupid dacaasta sar intampla atunci ar fi evident ca oricine ar fiar fi pus inpericol de a fi descoperit ceea ce trebuie sa aflam este daca suntem o amenintare . ah bine a rspuns ea calmanduse . hei ashura .da mai ah tu sti cine e peroana a intrebat ea curiosa . daca te referi la cine se afla in spate da si stiu si pe cine vrea sa protejeze .hu? s serios c chiar stii ? da mai stiu dar .dar ce . uite vreau sa aflati dar nu asa bine cum am spus suntem in pericol si daca va spun ceea ce stiu ati putea sa atrageti probleme s serios. da imi pare rau chiar nu vreau sa fac asta dar e evident ca daca veti afla atunci ceea persoana sar putea intreba de unde stiti iar asta ar insemna probleme mari probleme .oh inteleg . _wow se pare ca ashura vrea sa ne protejeze inca odata iar daca asta se intampla atunci e evident ca ori cine ar fi in spatele a ce se intampla aici e o persona periculoasa_

au fost gandurile lui mai ashura fiindde acord cu ea . cei doi fiind intrerupti insa de yuko care a venit vrand sa vorbeasca cutokagawa . acesta incepand sa vorbeasca cu ashura si mai

spunadule de kazai si profesoara care invata in scoala lor key obusuna ashura stiind cine erau cele doua nu a spus nimic acesta fiind insa oarecum surprins de ceea ce kazai a spus acesta incepand sa realizee cine era in spatele blestemelor si de ce

 **acum este evident cine e in spatele acestor blesteme .** _da asta asa este si stim si de ce acum putemsa o oprim si cred ca stiu cum_ **vrei sa ceri ajutorul unei deitati .** _da de fapt inari daca tot e ste vorba de focuri de vulpe_ **hm asta nu este rau vrei sa faci asta acum .** _nu mai tarziu dupa ce toti vor fi la baza in siguranta ._ **bine atunci** a raspuns el incheind comversatia chiar in acelasi timp cand noll a auzit despre kazai acesta indreptanduse impreuna cu mai spre laborator acesta vorbind cu kazai aratandui puterile chiar daca mai si ashura au vrut sa il opreasca acestia intorcanduse in cele din urma la baza . tokagawa fiind neervos acesta fiind calmat de jhon naru luand decizia de a continua cautarile impreuna cu restul mai si ashura luinddecizia de a ramane la baza . incep sa am dejavu a raspuns ea . oh chiar asa de ce nuincerci sa dormi putin mai ia spus ashura . ce ? daca naru o sa vada ca . hei am sa ma ocup eu bine in plus credcaar fi bine sa vedem focurile mai . huh? ce vrei sa spui ashura ai spus ca sti unde sunt . da stiu dar ceilalti nu si nici tu asa ca ar fi binedacaam intra in lumea spiritelor . ah e esti sigur . da nu iti face griji vei fi bine a rasspuns el iar mai inchizand ochii a intrat in lumea astrala impreuna cu ashura gene spunandule despre focurile de vulpe aratand spre scoala .


	8. Chapter 8

eu sunt mai tanyama o studenta in primul an de liceu . dupa ce am fost contatctati de liceul yowasa pentru a rezolva o serie de incidente bizare lucrurile au inceput sa aiba o intorsatura foarte serioasa dupa ce o studenta a inceput sa creada ca este posedata iar un profesor care a pretins ca poate vedea fantome a ajuns in spital . insa incidentele pe care le am aflat nu au fost singurle totul incepand cu cateva luni in urma cand o studenta numita chiaki kazai a fost ridiculizata in fata intregii scoli acesta afirmand ca are puteri supra naturale . acesta amenintand profesori .spunadule ''va voi blestema sa muriti ''

 _oare kazai chiar este in spatele acestor incidente . naruto este de parere ca nu .in plus pot simti cum intunericul creste_

de indata ce mai a intrat in lumea astrala ea impreuna cu gene si ashura au putut vedea focurile de vulpe din cladire . asta nu arata de loc bine a raspuns gene . da asta asa este dar tu si mai nu puteti face mare lucru asa ca arfi mai bine daca ma voi ocupa eu de asta . si cum ai de gand sa faci asta ashura .la intrebat mai . pai imi pot folosi chakra pentru a neutraliza blestemul. blestem .? ce vrei sa spui . se refera la zuzoul care a fost raspunsul pe care gene la dat ashura fiind de acord mai ramanad singura surprinsa acesta intreband .zuzo ce e asta ?

 _ah zuzo este un blestem mai si unul foarte periculos cred ca ar fi mai bine daca naru ar explica_. sunt de acord cu ashura sunt sigur ca olivere va poate da raspunsul insa . a continuat acesta vreau sa aveti grija in special tu mai . ah dar .a spus ea insa sa oprit realizand la ce gene sa referit .da voi avea grija . hei nu iti face griji gene mai va fi bine . vrei sa spui ca o vei apara nu chiar daca va trebui sa folosesti masuri extreme . ia spus el lui ashura acesta fiind oarecum surprins impreuna cu mai . hei haide nu spune asta adica da ai dreptate dar chiar daca ar fi sa fac asta tot nu am de gand sa trec o anumita linie .asta are sens .dar ce vei face in privinta hexerului . te referi la aceea doamna kay obusuna a continuat el socandu-o pe mai auzind numele . da ce ai de gand sa faci in privinta ei . sincer sa fiu am cateva ideei a raspuns el facandu-o pe mai sa se intrebe la ce se referea .hm bine atunci daca deja te ai hotarat dar esti sigur ca va coopera . oh sunt sigur gene stiu ca nu il intereseaza ceea ce fac oameni dar cred ca ar fi interesat de propunerea pe care o am . a spus ashura gene fiind de acord cu planul sau spre comfuzia pe care o avea mai . ashura vazand ca mai era comfuza a vrut sa ii spuna ce avea dc gand insa nu a facut-o . ei bine cred ca e timpul sa ne intoarcem .mai esti gata . ah da asa cred .a rspuns ea acesta revenind in lumea reala . deci se pare ca ne comfruntam cu un zuzo dar ce te face sa crezi ca persoana responsabila este aceea profesoara si nu kazai .a raspuns ea fiind insa intrerupta de ashura care a vazut impreuna cu mai cum kazai a trecut pe langa usa .

 _mai cred ca ar trebui sa nu mai spunem nimic .ia spus el . huh? de ce ? asculta doar ai incredere bine dar daca vrei sa sti de ce nu privesti mai atent_ a continuat el acesta privindu-o pe kazai care vrioa sa plece . _oh nu asta nu este de bine naruto crezi ca a auzit ceva din ce am discutat . asta e putin cam greu de spus mai dar cred ca nu a ascultat atat de mult sau nu vrea sa arate ce simte .ah tu ce crezi ca ar trebui sa facem . sincer sa fiu eu cred ca ar fi bine daca am invita-o inautru .ah ce a raspuns ea surprinsa dar naru si ceilati sunt sigur ca nu vor fi de acord si daca kazai va . mai ia spus ashura intrerupandu-o kazai are nevoie de ajutor sa sti ca nu este chiar o persoana atat de rea da poate ca a spus ca vrea sa blesteme scoala dar eu cred ca a fost doar sub stres . esti sigur adica cinestie . mai te rog vreau doar sa ai incredere bine .mh bine daca spui tu_

a raspuns ea gsndinduse ce vroia ashura sa faca .

kazai a raspuns mai atragandui atentia .ce se intampla aici ? a intrebatea continund sunt cei care fac toate aceste exorcizari prieteni . ah da ai putea spune asta a raspuns ea gandinduse la noll lin ashura si restul . si masako hara . ah desigur desi uit mereu cat de populara este . da am vazut-o la tv . si ce crede despre locul asta a raspuns ea gandinduse la tot ceea ce sa intamplat pana acum .ah masako este de parere ca nu sunt spirite aici exceptand a continuat ea oprinduse .kazai intretimp auzind ce a spus mai la inceput a intrebat .nu sunt . ah da asta asa este .si domnul shibuya ce crede . ah nar... ah adica domnul shibuya este de alta parere . hm de ce ? adica nu este un spiritualist a intrebat ea curioasa .ah nu nu nu nu este el este mai mult un vanator de fantome .si tu a intrebat ea surprinzanduo . poti sa vezi spirite ca si retul prietenilor tai .ah sincer ah ...a spus ea fara sa poata da un rspuns . cele doua fiind intrerupte insa de ashura care privind discutia a decis sa intervina .

buna kazai a raspuns el .hm tu cine esti a continuat ea vazandul pe ashura

asta este o intrebare buna dar nu cred ca pot sa iti raspund cel putin nu inca

si de ce nu a intrebat ea acesta incepand sa aiba o idee de ce ashura citiindui gandurile insa a intrerupt-o . sa sti kazai ca nu e de loc ceea ce crezi a raspuns el socandu-o si ridicand un semn de intrebare din partea lui mai . daca vrei sa vorbim sa sti ca o putem face insa nu in hol bine . si de ce ai vrea sa faci asta adica este evident ce crezi despre mine nu asa ca . asculta daca tu crezi ca imi pasa de ce spun cei din acesta scoala sau oameni in general atunci as fi disparut de mult timp a raspuns el socandu-o pe kazai . mai insa realizand la ce sa referit ia parut rau de faptul ca ashura inca se invinovatea pentru ce sa intamplat .

uite ce ar fi sa intram bine a continuatel cei trei inchizand usa . bun acum ca suntem aici de ce nu ei un loc a intrebatel iar ea acceptand sa asezat .

bine ce vrei a intrebat ea cu un ton rece . eu nimic .a raspuns el . ce ? atunci de ce ai vrut ca eu sa fiu aici a intrebat ea gasind situatia extrem de ciudata .uite kazai poate ca am inceput totul cu stangul bine adica eu cred ca ar fi mai bine sa avem o alta abordare a situatiei

la ce te referi a intrebat ea curiosa . ei bine ma gandeam la ce sa intamplat in laborator a spus el . iar kazai realizand la ce sa referit a devenit iritata . da ? de ce te intereseaza asta atat de mult de ce nu vrei saspui ce gandesti cu adevarat de ce nu vrei sa spui ca eu sunt de vina pentru ce sa intamplat huh? . a raspuns ea devenind furioasa . kazai oprestete . sa sti ca nu imi pasa de asta bine a rspuns ashura surprinzandule pe cele doua fete .c ce vrei sa spui ca nu iti pasa . simplu a continuat ashura nu imi pasa .ce dar am spus ca . de ce nu intelegi ca numa intereseaza ce ai spus . ah nu te inteeleg esti ciudat de ce nu iti pasa de faptul ca blestem oameni . poate pentru ca nu tu esti cea care o face .ce nu sti despre ce vorbesti chiar am si spus asta in fata tuturor iar acumse intampla asa ca de ce nu ma acuzi . sincer sa fiu de ce as vrea sa acuz pe cineva care nu a facut nimi gresit .nu nu voi face asta .a fost raspunsul dat de el acesta uimindule pe cele doua fete .

apoi cei doi au inceput sa vorbeasca despre ceea ce sa intamplat pana acum ashura vrand chiar sa vada inca o data demonstratia esuata . dar cum vrei sa fac asta cand nici macar nu am o lingura . ah ai putea sa folosesti asta a spus el umbland prin armele sale acesta luind un ac medicinal foarte lung . ah ce e asta la intrebat kazai vazand instrumentul .acesta este un senbon este folosit in medicina dar tot odata este si o arma in mainile unui expert cineva poate sa ucida cu foarte mare eficienta si precizie fara a fi detectata .a raspuns ashura socandule pe mai si kazai care nu aratau foarte bine .uhh si tu vrei sa indoi chestia asta a rqaspuns ea privind catre senbon .ce esti nebun chestia aia este periculoasa nu o sa fac asta

si de ce nu adica este evident ca ti ai folosit puterea pana acum asa ca de ce te temi este oare datorita faptului ca asta este o arma care poate ucide ? a fost intrebarea pe care ashura a puso acesta fara sa realizeze ca kazai a inceput oare cum sa fie afectata insa nu a vraut sa o arate acesta tinandusi calmul insa a fost inutil ashura citindui gandurile in cele din urma a oftat gestul lasand un semn de intrebare din partea celor doua fete . uite kazai ceea ce am sa iti spun este foarte important .a spus el captandule atentia celor doua .nu arma este importanta sau cum o folosesti ci ce este important este scopul ati inteles . a fost raspunsul sau cele doua realizand la ce sa referit insa ashura nu a terminat . la fel este si cu puterile pe care le avem sa stiti ca nu asta este important ci faptul cum le folosim asta ne defineste ca si persoane ca si indivizi asa ca nu e nevoie sa te temi a terminat el indicand catre kazai care dupa ce a auzit discursul acesta incepand sa descopere similaritati intre prietena sa si ashura . bine o sa o fac

bun dar inainte de asta kazai chiar daca simti ca nu poti te rog nu incerca sa ascunzi asta bine . ce la ce te referi . sti bine la ce sa sti ca mie unul nu imi pasa . da tie iti este usor sa vorbesti tu nu sti cum este sa sti ca toti te urasc . aici te inseli si foarte mult sa sti . a raspuns ashur aacesta amintindusi tot trecutul sau devenind pentru cateva clipe furios

ce vrei sa spui este evident ca tu nu poti sa indoi linguri asa ca cum poti sa sti prin ce trec

uh sinxer sa fiu nu este nevoie sa indoi linguri sau alte obiecte pentru ca pot face asta foarte usor dar nu o voi face . de ce a intrebat ea ti e teama a fost raspunsul sau ashura vazand ca fata vroia sa il provoace zambind a raspuns . nu dar nu am de ce sa fac asta dar daca asta vrei atunci o voi face dar mai intai voi sigila camera a raspuns ashura ridicanduse si incepand sa formeze semnele sigiland camera . c cum ai . a raspuns kazai uluita simplu chakra .chakra ce inseamna . combinarea dintre energia vitala si cea spirituala . asta este umposibil .

oare doar pentru ca nu ai vazut chakra pana acum asta nu inseamna ca nu exista dar in dimensiunea asta este mai mult un concept decat ceva real dar chiarsi asa sunt oameni care au trecut dincolo de concept obtinand puterea in cele din urma . raspunsul dat a fost mult mai mult de cat ashura sar fi asteptata kazai ramand fara cuvinte ashura apoi a luat un alt senbon si folosindusi puterea mintala acesta a indoit senbonul socandu-o nu numai pe kazai dar si pe mai insa socul a fost departe de a fi teerminat ashura incepand sa incinga metalul doar cu ajutorul minti facand in cele din urma ca senbonul sa explodeze dezintegrandul complet spre expresiile soc ale fetelor cele doua fiind mai mult terifiate de puterea pe care ashura a aratat-o . w wow a raspuns mai socata n naruto cum ai . facut asta simplu am vazut ceea ce narua facut insa spre de osebire de el am decis sa fac lucrurile altfel . c ce ? ah a raspuns ea socata insa realizand in cele din urma de ce ashura a putut face asta

ei bine acum ca ai vazut ce pot face inca crezi ca sunt un las . ah . kazai daca vrei sa pornesti o lupta alegeti bine oponentii sau altfel vei regreta . ce asta a fost o amenintare . nu chiar de loc uite asta a fost o greseala pe care ai facut-o asa ca eu ti am spus ce se poate intampla dar nu asta este motivul pentru care am facut ce am facut . deci daca inca vrei sa mai faci acea demonstratie ei nu te voi opri . bine o sa o fac a rspuns ea si lund sembonul acesta a vrut sa il indoaie insa nu a putut mai a vrut sa ii spuna lui ashura ca kazai se poate opri insa acesta a ignorat-o dandui un sfat lui kazai . uite de ce nuiti inchizi ochi . de ce as face asta . te rog doar incearca ce aide pierdut . bine a raspuns ea si inchizandusi ochi a incercat inca odata acesta primind un alt sfat acu ca ai facut asta de ce nuincerci sa te concentrezi doar pe senbon . dar asta fac a raspuns ea . uite stiu ca asta faci dar nu te conccentrezi de ce nu uiti de ce se intampla cu tine doar lasa asta doar concentreazate pe senbon . ah bine cum spui tu a raspuns ea acesta facand ceea ce ashura ia spus cei doi sau mai bine spus mai a ramas surprinsa vazand nu numai ca kazai a reusit sa indoaie senbonul folosindusi mintea ci tot odata acesta eliberand o ,mare cantitate de energie . dupa ce demonstratia a fost incheiata kazai devenind extenuata sa prasbusit pe scaun aceasta avand probleme de respiratie

 _ast afost uimitor nu se poate kazai chiar a reusit dar cum si de ce a facut asta doar cu ochi inchisi_. de ce mai asta este simplu kazai nupoate sa isi controleze putera de fapt ea nici nu stie ca o are . c ce ce vrei sa spui ca nu stiu ca o am de sigur ca o am . kazai da ai puterea dar nu sti cum sa o folosesti sunt sigur ca ai gasit o solutie dar asta nu este de ajuns iar acum ca sti asta poate iti va fi mai usor . bine de ce fai asta . poate ca nu vei intelege acum dar mai tarziu daca iti vei lasa puterile pe care le ai sa te ghideze vei realiza . da poate ca ai dreptate . cred ca ar fi bine sa pleci esti de stul de epuizata . da ai dreptate a rspuns ea plecand lasandui pe cei doi in camera .

intretimp naru si prieteni sai au continuat sa cerceteze scoala grupul intorcanduse la baza

ei bine cum a mers a intrebat mai . hmtemperatura este in regula . ei bine ati gasit si altceva

nu nu am gasit au rspuns ei masako continund nu am detectat nici un spirit in acesta scoala

esti sigura masako ? da a raspuns ea insa daca te cunosc bine atunci este clar ca ai detectat ceva ce noi nu putem gasi nu naruto . oh vai draga masako cum ai reusit sa ghicesti a raspuns ashura facandu-o pe fata sa se simta jenata spre nemultumirea pe care mai a aratat-o

 _hmp de ce ashura a spus asta urgggggggg nu. nu mai este evident ca a facut o gluma asa ca nu am de ce sa imi fac griji ._ ashura citindui gandurile lui mai a inceput sa rada lasandusi prieteni sa se intrebe de ce acesta era amuzat . ashura vaandule expresiile sa oprit acesta ne dorind asa spuna nimic / in cele din urma spunandule prietenilor sai parerea sa . dupa ce grupul ia ascultat opinia ayakoa continuat acesta fiind de parere ca kazai se afla in spatele blestemelor . acesta fiind intrerupta de jhon care si a spus parerea acesta aducand in discutie faptul daca kazai ar fi putut sa isi foloseasca puterile pentru a rani tinte vii .

ei bine stit ca doctorul britanic oliver davis a spus tokagawa privind in directia lui noll acesta intrebanduse la ce se gandea a facut un experiment acesta aruncand un bloc de aluminiu de 50 de kilograme direct in perete folosind doar pk st ei bine chiar daca a facut asta inca nu sa dovedit ca acesta poate folosi pk lt a continuat el . fiind intrerupt de ayako care a spus de ce sa intamplat atunci cand copii de varsta sa au crezut ca au putere acestia exersand ceea ce vedeau in anumite emisiuni tokagawa spunadui . asta inseamna ca esti foarte invarsta acesta primind o lovitura din partea sa

ei bine dar de ce credeti ca kazai ar fi in spatele acestor blesteme

ei bine ia spus ayako pai a spus in fata intregi scoli ca ii va blestema . da dar kazai nu poate sa aiba atat de multa putere a continuat mai fara sa mentioneze ce sa intamplat mai devreme . grupul fiind insa intrerupt atunci cand yuko a intrat speriata acesta spunandule de accidentul pe care domnul yoshino la avut . ashura mai si tokagawa indreptanmduse la spital acestia odata ce au ajuns vazand ca yoshino era speriat insa in afara oricarui pericol acesta a inceput sa povesteasca ce i sa intamplat fiind terifiat de accident aceta gandinduse ca va muri ashura asigurandul insa ca nu se va intampla asta . cei trei in cele din urma intorcanduse la scoala tokagawa si naru intrebanduse daca nu kazai nu era cea responsabila .cei doi fiind intrerupti de mai acesta incepand sase simta ciudat ashura spunandui ca se datoreaza puterilor sale acesta explicand ca a simtit pericol . mai auzind a fost surprinsa auzind intreband cum a stiut ashura spunadui ca si el a simtit acelasi lucru continund spunand ca amandoi au simtit ca kazai avea probleme grupul atunci intrand in cladire pentru a vedea ce se intampla cei trei vazand ca kazai era deranjata de o parte dintre studenti acesta alergand atunci cand a vazut-o pe kay

mai tarziu grupul a plecat mai si ashura fiind singuri in camera mai inccepand sa se teama acesta sarind in mod comic atunci cand noll a intrat in camera pentru a lu-a o pauza si a pune imformatiile pe care le avea in ordine cei trei simtind prezenta unui foc de vuilpe maik vazand focul a fost terifiata ashura insa folosindusi chakra a alungat spiritul chiar dupa ce tokagawa a intrat in camera . mai de indsta ce a fost in siguranta aceasta a inceput sa planga fiind ingrijorata de faptul ca acel foc de vulpe a vrut sa ii raneasca pe ashura si naru .

in ziua urmatoare mai vaand ca naru nu a dormit foarte bine . ei bine se pare ca instinctele tale au fost corecte . ce doar nu vrei sa spui . da naru si acel foc de vulpe sau holbat unul la celalalt . ia spus ashura . ce naru de ce naiba nu ai sunat .lin naru a fost in regula . ashura aasta a fost periculos . da stiu dar am fost acolo daca naru ar fi patit ceva sau ar fi folosit sti tu ce atunci poate ar fi sunat chiar daca as fi ajutat . bine dar data viitoare naru ar trebui sa ai grija

da stiu a raspuns el mai spunandusi parerea despre kazai si legatura sa cu ce sa intamplat . cei doi fiind intrerupti de restul grupului tokagawa si ceilati crezand ca kazai a creeat papusi . noll incepand sa spuna la ce se gandea acesta in cele din urma cuajutorul prietenilor sai realizand cu ce se comfrunta . deci in cele din urma airealizat ca avem de a face cu un zuzo a spus ashura surprinzand grupul inca odata . ce ? ce vrei sa spui . hm se pare ca ai stiut de la inceput .da .impreuns cu mai . surprinzand grupul si mai mult acesta devenind jenata . in cele din uram noll si ashura spunandule celorlati ce era un zuzo . naru in final trimitandui pe tokagawa si ayako sa caute papusile impreuna cu o clona a lui ashura . in acelasi timp ashura lin si mai indreptanduse in clasa unde era banca ashura spunandule unde se afla hirogata cei 4 indreptanduse apoi spre vestiar localizand alt talisman . ashura insa simtind ca masako era in pericol acesta a disparut imediat acesta indreptanduse spre scari surprinzandu-o pe masako acesta intrebanduse ce cauta acesta insa a luat-o in brate spre uimirea fetei care incepuse sa inroseasca cei doi disparand inapoi la baza masako fiind astfel ssalvata . intretimp kazai fiind socata de ceea ce prietena sa ia dezvaluit


End file.
